Dremora's Redemption
by VanoVaemone
Summary: Les portes d'Oblivion se sont ouvertes et les Daedra envahissent Cyrodiil en semant la mort et la destruction. Dans cette histoire, les Daedra attaquent la ville de Chorrol. Mais celui qui décide de défendre leurs habitants n'est autre... qu'un drémora.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pitié

Chapitre 1 : Pitié

« Veille de la bataille, 15e jour

Le temps devenait long. Je restais au poste de garde du deuxième étage de la grande tour. Je finis par quitter cet endroit sans vie après quelques heures. Je suis revenu dans, ce que je pourrais appeler, mon lieu de repos qui n'était qu'un coin calme à l'extérieur d'une autre tour. Bientôt nous quitterons Oblivion et nous attaquerons la ville des mortels, tel est notre devoir.

Nous n'avons pas peur de la mort. Nous ne sommes jamais nés, nous n'avons ni père ni mère. Nous servons Mehrunes Dagon, notre prince daedrique de la destruction mais aussi notre dieu. Nous sommes les Daedra, créatures que les mortels nous décrivent comme monstrueuses et démoniaques. Ce que nous pensons d'eux ? Ils sont les proies et nous sommes les chasseurs.

Parmi les nombreux Daedra du monde d'Oblivion, je fais partie des drémoras, les plus intelligents et les plus humanoïdes de notre espèce. Nous sommes les principaux serviteurs de notre prince et nous menons des batailles depuis des siècles.

Mais tout ceci ne sont que des principes, je me battrai pour la première fois sur le territoire de nos ennemis en découvrant ce nouveau monde. Mon nom est Vernaa et je suis un Kynval, un soldat faisant partie des troupes dirigées par des drémoras supérieurs. »

Vernaa était un drémora à la peau sombre, en partie sur les contours du visage, de ses lèvres, et rougeâtre. Deux cornes noires poussaient sur son front dénudé, proche de ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient de couleur rouge flamboyant, en raison de leur longueur il était coiffé d'une queue de cheval au niveau de la nuque. Ses yeux, de taille plus petite que les humains comme tout drémora, comportaient une pupille fine jaune contournée de rouge avec une sclérotique rouge clair. En tant que soldat guerrier, il portait en permanence son armure daedrique qui était reconnaissable avec sa présence importante de rouge couleur sang et d'argent noir, renforçant son côté démoniaque. Elle était composée d'un alliage plus résistant que l'acier. Son épée, forgée à partir de matériaux de même origine, se trouvait rangée dans son fourreau.

Le Daedra écrivait sur un rouleau de parchemin vierge, il se servait d'une griffe ocre et d'un flacon contenant du sang rangés près de son arme. Le journal était rédigé à partir de l'alphabet daedrique, incompréhensible pour ceux qu'il nommait les mortels.

Ces derniers étaient les différentes races qui coexistaient dans l'autre monde que Vernaa ignorait. Les serviteurs de Mehrunes Dagon étaient envoyés où leur prince leur demandait de détruire. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de connaître le lieu exacte où ils allaient, excepté les officiers de guerre qui dirigeaient les troupes. Vernaa n'en faisait pas partie, mais il avait entendu une fois un des drémoras supérieurs prononcer le nom de Cyrodiil, c'était une province du vaste monde qui n'appartenait pas aux Daedra. Les drémoras considéraient les autres espèces comme leurs ennemis, destinés à mourir.

Cependant, Vernaa avait toujours défendu durant les combats contre les mortels. Il ne s'était jamais dressé contre un des ennemis avec le but de le tuer. Comme les autres Kynval, il protégeait principalement les tours d'Oblivion. Par sa propre volonté, il n'attaquait que ses adversaires lorsqu'ils devenaient envahissants ou qu'ils éliminaient les drémoras sur leur route. Il était très obéissant envers son supérieur, il exécutait le moindre de ces ordres. Mais il avait un but, plus important que tout autre : vivre.

Les journées d'un drémora, ou d'un Daedra inférieur, se répétaient et se traduisaient par surveillance ou combat à mort. Le prince du châtiment sanglant, comme se surnommait leur dieu, avait pour objectif d'anéantir Cyrodiil ainsi que les autres provinces. Pendant certaines occasions, les Daedra détruisaient les villes du continent humain et pour d'autres, ils protégeaient leur propre territoire car les mortels défendaient leur monde et repoussaient rarement l'invasion. Le monde des créatures daedriques était baptisé sous le nom d'Oblivion, une autre dimension accessible uniquement par le biais de portes dimensionnelles crées par un prince Daedra. Cet univers était divisé en seize royaumes, appartenant chacun à l'un des princes daedriques.

Les drémoras qui servaient Mehrunes Dagon ne vivait qu'en un unique Oblivion, ressemblant à l'enfer car leur prince incarnait le chaos et les catastrophes naturelles. Son royaume fut connu sous le nom de Terres Mortes.

Le monde où vivait Vernaa correspondait à son dieu : des plaines désertes de roches noires, de gigantesques épines de pierre arrondies et aux extrémités rouges, des rivières de lave et des tours imposantes construites à partir de matériaux noirs et inconnus. Le ciel rougeoyant et terrifiant de cet Oblivion ne changeait jamais. La plupart des barrières en ruines et des colonnes de pierres étaient engloutis dans la lave.

Mais un étranger qui ne connaissait pas les secrets de ce royaume mourrait très facilement. Des cadavres décomposés ou brûlés étaient visibles sur les plaines. Il existait des petites tours qui, à partir d'un mécanisme, tiraient des sphères de feu sur les intrus. La végétation, peu présente mais dangereuse, pouvait blesser les plus imprudents. Des plantes aux pétales jaunes, à première vue inoffensives, dégageaient un gaz mortel aux personnes trop proches de ces dernières. D'autres, ressemblant à de longues racines, pouvaient frapper les plus curieux.

L'extérieur paraissait être un terrain parsemé de mines, mais l'intérieur des grandes tours n'étaient pas aussi accueillants : la majorité était des machines à tuer. Les survivants pouvaient être emprisonnés par les drémoras et conduits dans les immenses édifices. Ils furent retenus dans des cages suspendues au plafond, à des centaines de mètres du sol. Les condamnés n'avaient plus que quelques heures à vivre, avant qu'un drémora active un levier pour les libérer et finir empalés par des stalagmites de fer.

Vernaa surveillait l'une de ces tours de torture, le deuxième étage correspondait au sommet. Mais le prisonnier pourrissait depuis des jours sur les épines géantes. Le drémora ressentait de l'ennui et d'autres émotions, aucun mortel n'était entré dans les Terres Mortes depuis bien longtemps. Il laissa la tour déserte et était revenu près d'une autre, au bord des escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée. Son absence ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer, le temps qu'il écrive son journal. La porte en pierre de la grande tour s'ouvrit à travers un faible grincement. Vernaa se doutait que la personne qui quittait la tour venait pour lui. Le Kynval avait cessé de rédiger, il lâcha la griffe qu'il tenait. Il enroula alors la feuille de parchemin et la rangea près de son épée.

Le drémora qui arriva à l'extérieur lui ressemblait. Les traits de son visage étaient plus ou moins identiques, il portait aussi une armure et une épée plus longue car il était un guerrier. Il n'avait qu'une différence par rapport à Vernaa : ces cheveux bruns mi-longs. Il avait un regard plus froid et plus sévère que le Kynval, même s'ils étaient tous les deux de la même espèce. Le Daedra avança jusqu'à celui qui était près d'un mur de la tour.

-Vernaa, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à ton poste !

La voix des drémoras ne ressemblaient pas à celles des humains, elle était dure et cristalline. Cette personne qui lui parlait s'appelait Axeli. Vernaa jugea préférable de ne pas lui répondre, ce Daedra était son supérieur, un Kynreeve. Il dirigeait comme ceux de son rang les troupes de drémoras inférieurs à eux : les Churl, les Caitiff et les Kynval.

Il jeta seulement un regard vers lui, s'adresser à son supérieur en lui disant directement qu'il s'ennuyait était un comportement interdit. Il ne pouvait parler que si Axeli lui posait une question. Ce dernier lui ordonna de surveiller le premier étage de la tour proche de lui, se doutant qu'il ne retournerait pas dans l'autre. Vernaa se tourna et emprunta la grande porte. Il monta au premier étage de la tour, Axeli le suivit.

L'architecture de l'intérieur de la tour était commune à celle de l'extérieur. Les murs de roche étaient creux, ce qui donnait une impression que l'intérieur était plus grand. Au centre était visible un cercle où jaillissait une colonne de feu qui atteignait le sommet de la tour. Le milieu du rez-de-chaussée était protégé par un cercle de stalagmites noires et rouges aux extrémités. Une partie des étages supérieurs pouvait être vue, il y avait des balcons circulaires. Les drémoras contournèrent l'immense colonne et prirent la porte d'en face, ayant la forme d'un triangle. Excepté la porte d'entrée qui était grande et presque rectangulaire, les portes intérieurs étaient les mêmes et la médiatrice de couleur or s'ouvrait en deux pour pouvoir entrer. Les Daedra devaient passer dans des salles intérieurs pour atteindre les autres étages.

Sans se tourner, le Kynval revint au balcon du premier étage. Il regarda ensuite Axeli, il savait qu'il l'avait suivi pour vérifier s'il ne partait pas ailleurs et s'il l'écoutait. Il y avait deux balcons opposés à cet étage, ils conduisaient à l'étage supérieur. Au second balcon, il y avait deux autres drémoras, mais ils étaient vêtus de robe noire. Ces derniers étaient en fait doués en magie et parfois sans armes, ils ne regardaient pas les deux Daedra. Une fois arrivé, Vernaa ne changea pas de place et regardait la colonne de feu, rien d'autre illuminait la tour. Axeli resta un instant avec lui.

-Cela fait des jours que tu t'isoles en abandonnant ton poste. Je te vois, même si je ne te surprends pas. Pourquoi sors-tu chaque fois que je ne te surveille pas ? Voulut savoir le Kynreeve.

Vernaa était libre cette fois de lui parler, il le connaissait bien car c'était le drémora qui lui donnait le plus souvent des ordres. Il lui répondit quand il était sûr que les autres Daedra n'écoutaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas donner leur avis de toute façon.

-Il ne se passe rien, rester ici depuis des heures sans tuer personne me fait ressentir de l'ennui, répondit Vernaa.

-Rappelle-toi que tu es un peu différent des autres, mais que tu es dévoué à l'obéissance. Contrairement aux autres Daedra, tu es capable d'avoir des sentiments.

-Mais je dois faire attention parce que je peux désobéir, comme tu me l'as dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retourner à l'extérieur.

-Tu n'es qu'un Kynval, tu n'es pas libre de te déplacer excepté sous mes ordres. Il ne te reste plus que quelques temps avant que nous commencions notre première bataille dans le monde des mortels. Je dirigerai l'une des troupes principales, lui expliqua son supérieur.

-Et j'y serai. Même si je possède ma propre volonté, tu sais que je suis à tes ordres sur les champs de bataille. Tu ne me laisserais que très rarement avec un autre Kynreeve.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans leur voix, mais les deux Daedra se comprenaient parfaitement. Comme le disait Vernaa, Axeli était le plus souvent à ses côtés. Il craignait sans doute qu'un autre supérieur s'aperçoive de son comportement assez particulier, les punitions étaient très sévères même pour un Daedra. Vernaa était un fidèle guerrier puissant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre. Contrairement à d'autres drémoras inférieurs, il vivait encore très longtemps et n'était jamais mort au combat.

Le lendemain arriva, un centaine de drémoras et de Daedra se préparaient pour la bataille. Les Kynreeve dirigeaient chaque troupe de Daedra. Le groupe d'Axeli s'était formé, le Daedra avait vérifié la présence de Vernaa avant tout. Dans Oblivion, les Daedra n'étaient pas tous des drémoras. Ils existaient des araignées géantes, des créatures de grande ou petite taille ressemblant des reptiles ou encore des êtres artificiels maitrisant le feu, la glace ou la foudre appelés Atronach.

Transparente et illuminant d'une couleur rouge orangé, l'entrée de la porte dimensionnelle se dressait devant eux à quelques mètres. Ils franchirent la porte et disparurent pour se retrouver dans la province de Cyrodiil. Le château et les remparts d'une ville étaient au loin. Les Daedra se situaient au niveau d'une colline et la forêt cachait la luminosité de la porte. L'apparition de cette dernière depuis quelques jours avait changé la couleur du ciel qui devint rouge comme en Oblivion. Les chefs de guerre hurlèrent et levèrent leur épée pour ce début d'invasion.

-Pour notre seigneur Dagon !

Les autres soldats saisirent leur arme meurtrière à leur tour. Tous foncèrent vers la ville de Chorrol. Malgré les murs imposants, la porte nord de l'extérieur n'était surveillée que par deux gardes, portant une armure plus légère, une épée, un bouclier et un casque ne couvrant que leur crâne. Ils ne furent surpris que lorsque les Daedra descendirent la colline en grande vitesse et s'armèrent. Avec ce rythme ils pouvaient arriver promptement dans la ville.

-Les Daedra arrivent ! Il faut avertir les autres et la guilde des guerriers ! S'écria le premier.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide et ordonner aux habitants de se regrouper dans la chapelle, tiens le coup !

Le second entra et rejoignit l'intérieur de la ville. Il alerta les deux gardes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte et la ville fut prévenue de la bataille. Guidés par leur courage, ils prirent la décision de se battre à l'extérieur avec leur collègue, tandis que l'autre courut pour rassembler les soldats de la guilde. Par chance, il avertit rapidement la guilde des guerriers qui était à quelques mètres.

Les trois gardes de Chorrol se rassemblèrent à l'extérieur pour espérer repousser un instant la vague de monstres. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir mais ils foncèrent vers les Daedra. Les drémoras avaient laissé les Daedra inférieurs attaquer les humains en premier. Un Atronach de foudre, dont le corps n'était composé que de rochers voltigeant, et un Daedra mi-femme mi-araignée avaient lancé de puissants éclairs contre le trio. L'un tenta de lever son arme pour frapper. Mais Axeli donna l'ordre aux drémoras d'achever les soldats. Vernaa se prit l'initiative de tuer car c'était son supérieur l'un des meneurs de la bataille. Il planta son épée dans le corps du garde qui résistait. Le blessé cria sous ce coup puissant et violent, il avait été visé en plein cœur et le sang jaillit de lui. Le Kynval retira aussi vite l'arme afin que l'humain meurt sans avoir une chance de survivre. La victime avait lâché son arme et son corps tomba en arrière, il ne put rien faire et baignait dans son propre sang. Les gardes connurent le même sort et n'avaient tué aucun Daedra. Ces derniers s'introduisirent enfin à l'intérieur.

La ville toute entière fut en panique quand l'alerte avait été déclenchée. En prenant la porte nord, on pouvait voir la grande place circulaire de Chorrol avec le grand chêne, symbole de la ville. Les bâtiments autour représentaient soit des maisons, soit les deux guildes, celle des mages et celle des guerriers. Les personnes faisant partie de la guilde des guerriers se trouvaient face à aux Daedra. Ils portaient divers armures, aussi bien d'acier que de fer, et des armes variées allant de l'arc et les flèches rapides jusqu'au marteau dangereusement lourd.

Les serviteurs de Mehrunes Dagon ne craignaient personne et se dispersèrent pour détruire les plus d'habitants. Les guerriers qui s'opposaient étaient aussi bien des maîtres que des apprentis qui s'étaient battus au moins une fois dans leur vie. C'était la première fois qu'ils furent envahis par les Daedra et ils défendirent Chorrol jusqu'à leur mort. Contrairement aux gardes, ils étaient mieux formés face au danger et la majorité d'entre eux éliminaient les Daedra les plus faibles. Cependant les drémoras ne mourraient pas si facilement. Chacun résistait autant et la bataille durait.

Le groupe dont Vernaa faisait partie ne combattait pas les guerriers et avait comme but de tuer les habitants innocents. Ils n'étaient pas tous entrés dans la chapelle qui se situait derrière la grande place au nord-ouest. Chaque drémora, sauf Vernaa, s'accompagna d'un Daedra inférieur pour éliminer une cible. Le Kynval chercha sa proie comme les autres.

Une habitante vit le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle était horrifiée et tremblait de tout son corps. Sa maison se trouvait dans la grande place et était la plus proche de la chapelle. Elle aurait dû être l'une des premières à s'être abrité mais la peur l'avait paralysée. Vernaa aperçut une personne vêtue de blanc argenté, c'était elle. Voyant l'épée ensanglantée et le drémora, elle se tourna pour s'enfuir alors qu'il la poursuivit. Mais elle trébucha parce que son pied ne s'était pas encore tourné et ses jambes ne furent pas aussi rapides que ses pensées. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux entre la chapelle et l'habitation. Elle était à terre et regarda le Kynval qui allait l'éliminer en levant son arme. Elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains, terrifiée de mourir. Elle le suppliait de la laisser en vie, l'implorant. Cependant, sa dernière heure n'arriva pas. Les bras du drémora ne firent aucun mouvement.

Il la regardait, toute volonté de tuer avait disparu.

Cette femme incarnait l'innocence et la pureté. Sa voix était calme et suave. Elle semblait avoir entre vingt et trente ans. Sa longue chevelure la rendait unique avec une blancheur comme la neige. Sa peau était claire et semblait douce comme de la soie. Elle portait une robe immaculée de couleur argentée. Il ne put voir ses yeux qui se préparaient à fondre en larmes.

Il ne pouvait pas l'assassiner, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas tuer cet ange. Aucun Daedra n'aurait de pitié pour les faibles, mais Vernaa changea en observant cette personne. Pourquoi devrait-elle connaître la mort ? Il baissa son arme quand il se mit en question. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il éliminait les mortels qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, mais ce fut différent. Il décida de la laisser vivante, parce qu'elle avait peur. Autre chose l'empêchait de la tâcher de sang, était-ce la candeur de cette inconnue ?

Le bruit des armes ne tarda à lui faire rappeler qu'une bataille se déroulait toujours dans la ville. Les Daedra, aussi bien que leurs ennemis, échouaient et perdaient la vie. Vernaa regarda vers les autres affrontements puis à nouveau cette femme. Il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver, parce qu'un autre drémora pourrait l'éliminer sans aucune hésitation. La pauvre innocente restait immobile, il eut une idée car il pensait qu'elle serait incapable de fuir. Son arme couverte de sang fut la solution.

Il lui ordonna de rester à terre. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, car il ne comptait la tuer, ni de gentillesse dans sa voix, au cas où un de ses frères l'entendraient. De plus, il se situait dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas les voir : derrière la maison. Il regarda de préférence si des drémoras étaient dans ses alentours, il n'y avait personne sauf un ou deux Daedra dénués d'intelligence au loin. Il se tourna et avança vers la femme blanche. Cette dernière, entendant ses pas, sentait que la faucheuse allait lui prendre bientôt sa vie. Vernaa mit un genou à terre, il put la voir de plus près. Il prit avec quelques doigts un peu de sang rouge sur sa lame, il devait tâcher la blancheur de son visage et ses vêtements. Il dessina quelques fines lignes en premier, une sur sa joue et une autre sur son cou du côté opposé. Puis il en reprit pour faire des plus grandes tâches au niveau des bras et avant-bras. Ce n'était pas très crédible mais une personne couverte de rouge suffisait à faire comprendre qu'elle était mourante. De plus son cœur battait toujours mais elle était réellement statique. Toujours effrayée, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce que le drémora manigançait.

-Ne te lève plus. Attends que nous soyons partis.

Vernaa se leva ensuite, il espérait qu'il ne subisse aucune attaque à présent. L'habitante de Chorrol écouta ses paroles mais elle ne comptait pas se relever de toute façon. Allaient-ils vraiment partir ? Le drémora s'éloigna d'elle et prit une autre direction.

La bataille se terminait plus vite que les Daedra croyaient, elle avait pris une autre tournure à cause des guerriers et magiciens formés par les guildes. Axeli put éliminer quelques uns de ces combattants sans problème. Mais les autres Kynreeve s'affaiblissaient. Ils étaient sans aucun doute faibles en nombre : c'était la cause de cette défaite imminente. Avant de penser aux officiers, il espérait que Vernaa ne soit pas tombé durant la bataille. Il ordonna aux Daedra de battre en retraite.

-Cessez le combat, replions-nous ! Cria-t-il aux autres drémoras.

Le sort des Daedra inférieurs lui importait peu, ils étaient des animaux relâchés en liberté et n'obéissaient qu'à l'ordre de tuer. Le Kynval l'avait entendu et le suivit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les mortels les sous-estiment. Les drémoras qui avaient écouté Axeli quittèrent la ville. Les autres Daedra finirent par mourir, ce qui leur fit gagner du temps pour rejoindre le portail de leur monde. Les habitants de Chorrol ne préféraient pas les suivre, de crainte de ne pas survivre dans le territoire dangereux. Les plus intrépides et les plus téméraires des mortels pouvaient suivre à leur tour les drémoras, sans remarquer le piège qui se refermait sur eux.

Axeli et Vernaa rejoignirent leur territoire avec les autres Daedra, ils se dispersèrent et se tournèrent ensuite vers les guerriers. Les mortels copièrent leur stratégie pour espérer battre un Daedra. Le Kynreeve attira sa proie vers le pont en ruines où il se trouvait, sa cible fonça sans réfléchir alors qu'ils étaient au bord. Axeli évita de peu le marteau et trancha d'un coup le guerrier au niveau du dos. Perdant l'équilibre, le blessée tomba avec son arme dans la rivière de lave.

L'ennemi de Vernaa n'était qu'un simple archer. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de saisir un flèche de son carquois qu'il pointa son arme en direction de son point vital. Il le tua en un rien de temps au sol. La main de l'individu se mit à briller car il utilisa un sort de guérison. Le drémora contre-attaqua en lançant un sortilège de feu de sa main libre. Il brûla la paume du mortel et la lumière s'éteignit lorsque l'archer mourut. Vernaa retira alors son arme et regarda Axeli.

Le Kynreeve s'aperçut qu'il était le seul survivant parmi les autres chefs de cette bataille. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à détruire entièrement la ville. Il se tourna vers les drémoras qui revinrent devant l'unique officier. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient une trentaine à être encore debout. Il restait quelques Churl, mais en faible nombre car ces drémoras étaient les plus faibles. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait qu'une poignet de Kynval, y compris Vernaa.

-Retournez à votre poste, donna Axeli comme consigne.

Les Daedra retournèrent dans les tours de garde à quelques centaines de mètres.

Le drémora aux cheveux rouges ne partit pas immédiatement. Axeli le regarda, il était un bon combattant, même un très bon. Il fut le premier drémora extrêmement obéissant envers lui, sans compter qu'il vivait encore. Vivre plus de seize jours sans connaître la mort était exceptionnel mais son supérieur était persuadé que Vernaa ne mourait avant très longtemps. Le Kynreeve était fier de lui, le Kynval lui demeurait fidèle et exécutait avant tous les autres le moindre de ses ordres.

Ce dernier regarda vers la porte d'Oblivion. Il songeait à « elle ». Habituellement, il serait parti vers les tours comme ses frères mais le visage de cet ange qu'il avait vu revint dans ses pensées. Rien ne l'aurait empêché de la tuer, mais ce qui était étrange au moment où il devait l'éliminer, c'était lui-même. Il lui avait laissé aucun choix, mais il s'était interdit la mort de cette personne. Il avait arrêté son mouvement. Les Daedra étaient connus pour leur désir de destruction et leur insensibilité. Mais Vernaa souhaitait plus que tout la vie et non la mort de cette inconnue.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Remords

Chapitre 2 : Remords

La journée suivante du Kynval fut identique à celle d'avant-hier. Axeli lui avait demandé de surveiller l'extérieur cette fois, sachant que Vernaa finirait de son plein gré dehors s'il ressentait de la lassitude. Coïncidence ou hasard, il fut choisi comme garde de la porte de la grande tour, exactement comme avant la bataille quand il avait écrit son journal.

L'ennui ne l'accompagna pas cette fois, et si c'était le cas il devenait songeur. Il se remémora cet affrontement d'hier, et essentiellement la femme qui l'avait affecté. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi il n'avait pas pu la tuer ? Il avait du mal à trouver ses réponses.

-Je n'aurai laissé la vie à personne... Pensait le drémora.

Vernaa savait qu'il était différent des autres Daedra en raison de ses sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Or il ignorait quelles étaient ces émotions qu'il avait parfois. Quand il se fatigua de ses journées, il avait compris que l'ennui était avec lui car cette chose abstraite n'avait rien de nouveau pour le Kynval. Mais épargner un mortel... Axeli serait furieux si un de ses frères lui avait parlé de cet acte de la part de Vernaa, lui qui était à son écoute. Indirectement, il avait désobéi à son chef. Le sang aurait dû couler, aussi bien le plus impur que le pur.

Mais la cause, le sentiment qui avait arrêté sa lame meurtrière, qu'était-elle pour qu'il soit autant clément pour une faible ? Vernaa ne voyait pas clair en lui, toujours assombri par les ténèbres qui représentaient les Daedra. Leur race ne méprisaient pas les autres, mais seul le désir de changer le monde par la destruction les rendait terrifiants aux yeux des mortels. Le drémora avait bel et bien provoqué la peur mais non la destruction, exceptionnellement pour la plus innocente des humaines. Qu'avait-elle de plus ? Il avait tué des hommes, une femme n'aurait rien changé à ses intentions. A moins que si... Les drémoras étaient tous nés mâles, le genre féminin n'avait presque jamais existé dans leur univers. Vernaa avait du mal à comprendre.

Elle vivait grâce à lui parce qu'elle était une femme, et qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière ? Même s'il ressentait des choses que les autres Daedra ne pouvaient pas, il ne répondait pas sur ce pourquoi cette mortelle n'avait pas rendu son dernier souffle. Un Daedra possédait davantage un esprit combatif qu'une intelligence et une réflexion. Vernaa avait seulement, sans qu'il le sache, cette conscience qui lui permettait de se mettre en question et de posséder des sentiments identiques à ceux des humains. Certains drémoras étaient capable d'avoir peur et de souffrir aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais le Kynval exprimait d'autres émotions. Face à cette inconnue, il avait eu de la pitié, un autre drémora aurait été aussi cruel que s'il tuait un garde ou un innocent.

-Je vois que tu ne quittes pas la tour cette fois-ci, Vernaa.

Cette voix était celle d'Axeli. Il était à sa droite car il fut sorti de la tour. Le Kynval oublia un instant ses pensées pour le regarder et savoir pourquoi il venait auprès de lui.

-Dis-moi une raison pour laquelle je serai allé ailleurs, répliqua le drémora.

-Je te retourne la question, répondit le Kynreeve sans aucun ton sévère.

-C'est cette bataille, je repense à cet affrontement. Nous étions presque victorieux, mentit Vernaa.

-Tu as été brave, même si nous avons échoué. Pour être honnête, tu es le Daedra parfait. Si notre combat a bien débuté, ce n'est que grâce à tes prouesses.

Le Kynval n'ajouta aucune parole, son supérieur lui disait qu'il alla inspecter les autres tours puis il partit. Pour Axeli, Vernaa était le seul en qui il avait confiance. Il avait commis le plus grand nombre de meurtres depuis qu'il avait vu le jour... sauf qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur une seule personne quand ils furent à Chorrol. Le drémora se demanda pourquoi il avait tué les autres mortels. Seulement parce que son supérieur le lui avait ordonné ? Sûrement, un Daedra ne devait pas réfléchir ou songer plus tard à ses actes.

Cependant, il sentit comme un malaise en lui. Les hommes méritaient-ils un sort aussi cruel ? Ces gardes qui se battaient si vaillamment pour défendre leur pays moururent tous à travers son épée. Ils étaient tous aussi humains qu'elle. Vernaa n'avait accordé aucune pitié pour eux. Il ne l'aurait pas pu de toute façon, sinon Axeli ne comprendrait pas son comportement. Ces créatures avaient vécu en paix, jusqu'à leur arrivée. Leurs ennemis provoquaient-ils aussi la destruction par simple hostilité ? Il l'ignorait. Parce que les Daedra étaient plus puissants qu'eux et ces mortels n'avait jamais dépassés les drémora ? Cette bataille, était-ce juste une démonstration de leur pouvoir ? Une extermination des faibles qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde ? Fallait-il étendre le chaos afin de prouver la supériorité des Daedra ?

Ses pensées uniques furent les siennes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce point de vue qu'il avait si vite... modifié. En principe, le Daedra donnait la mort aux autres espèces, mais il ne la retenait jamais. Pour cette femme qu'il sauva, l'innocence et la pureté l'avaient atteint jusqu'à son cœur. Sa mort...

-Je n'ai pas fait qu'éloigner la mort... je l'ai rejetée ! Pensa t-il avec étonnement.

Les autres habitants auraient pu survivre alors par la même ruse, mais c'était impossible. Il ne songea que maintenant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ces mortels. Mais qui était-il pour penser au destin de ces créatures ? Daedra, ou humain ? Humain ? Impossible.

-Non, ma vie est vouée à Axeli. Et nous sommes les serviteurs de notre prince. C'est la preuve que je suis un drémora, comme lui...

Il tourna le dos à toutes ces questions incessantes. A quoi cela lui conduirait ? A rien. De plus, il devait garder le silence sur le sauvetage de cette mystérieuse femme. Il disait tout généralement à Axeli, mais pour ce secret, il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il était compréhensif avec lui, il serait incapable de fermer les yeux sur un assassinat non réalisé par son drémora le plus fidèle.

Il devait vider son esprit, ne songer à rien pour ne pas regretter la mort des hommes... Il désobéit de nouveau à son supérieur et vagabonda dans les plaines désertes aux alentours des tours. Le sang avait séché depuis la fin de leur combat, quelques corps ça et là étaient délaissés. L'odeur de la putréfaction le laissa indifférent. Pour les plus anciens cadavres, il ne restait que les squelettes.

A la base d'un rocher à quelques mètres, il en aperçut un mais il vit quelque chose à sa main qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant : un petit livre. La couverture rougeâtre avait été salie par le temps. Sa curiosité le fit approcher de l'objet et il le prit de la main dont il ne restait que les phalanges. Il ouvrit le livre de pages jaunies, l'écriture était encore lisible cependant elle n'avait rien de daedrique. Aucun Daedra comme lui ne pouvait lire et encore moins comprendre. Il garda le livre avec lui et décida de traverser le pont à proximité. De l'autre côté, il y avait une impasse et donc aucun drémora ne pouvait venir. Il choisit cet endroit pour s'isoler d'Axeli et s'éclairer davantage sur ces pages cryptées.

La première ligne était courte. Il y avait un chiffre, un mot, une virgule qui servait de ponctuation, suivi encore d'un chiffre puis d'un mot. Les lettres étaient différentes mais les numéros identiques. Le premier était dix-huit, le second cinq. Après le deuxième, il examina les quatre lettres. Il reconnut une sorte de O, une lettre qu'il ne négligea pas car elle était présente sur toutes les portes d'extérieur des tours rappelant leur monde : Oblivion. Celle qui suivit était arrondie comme leur U daedrique. Les autres restaient un mystère mais il se basa sur les propres mots qu'il écrivait. Jour était le seul nom commun auquel il pensait et il pouvait correspondre car il y avait un chiffre à côté, comme le Kynval faisait. La personne avait alors écrit son journal, comme Vernaa quelques temps auparavant.

Il lut ensuite entre les lignes. Il reconnut peu de lettres cependant. Un verbe attira son attention, même avec deux lettres reconnaissables cette fois elles étaient quasi-identiques : mourir. Précédent légèrement, il en comprit un autre en s'aidant du U et du R, la peur. Les lettres daedriques étaient de simples runes, le drémora n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître immédiatement le P et le E.

En quoi la terreur et la mort étaient-elles si liées dans ce livre ? Le visage de la femme blanche lui revint en souvenir, il avait vu cette émotion. Elle était le sens de cette mystérieuse phrase. La peur de mourir. Les Daedra pétrifiaient tellement les mortels que certains n'avaient aucun courage et perdait espoir. Croyant il y a quelques minutes qu'il pourrait méditer en paix dans son monde, la bataille qui fut sa première fois le pénétrait toujours.

-Nous répandons le chaos et nous les tuons, mais quel est notre objectif ?

Axeli avait la réponse à toutes ces questions. Sa prudence lui murmura de rester aussi muet que pour la pitié qu'il avait eu pour l'habitante de Chorrol. Sans la vérité, il se mit à regretter ses homicides volontaires. Des morts sans raison, une ville attaquée pour la changer en ruine comme leur monde. Que pensait leur prince Mehrunes Dagon ? Peut être la destruction et rien que la destruction. Ses serviteurs accomplissaient cette tâche et le vénéraient. Mais Vernaa était l'unique drémora qui ne pensait que très rarement au prince Daedra. Avant la bataille, son âme était vide et dépendante à son supérieur. Et après, le vide fut comblé par « elle » et ses semblables mortels, Axeli n'était qu'une pensée mineure.

Il avait des difficultés à trouver la raison de son changement. Si son univers n'était pas aussi strict et aussi cruel, il n'aurait pas hésité à chercher la vérité. Mais il était certain d'une chose, à cause de sa différence par rapport aux autres drémoras...

-Rien ne peut m'aider dans ce monde. Si je ne craignais aucun châtiment, je te dirais tout, Axeli.

Les minutes passèrent, le Kynval avait laissé le journal sur les plaines et revint au pied de la tour. Sa chance l'empêcha de subir la colère d'Axeli, il aurait vu son absence si Vernaa était resté une minute de plus avec le livre. Les drémoras se regardèrent. Vu qu'il ressentait certaines émotions, le Kynval se lasserait de voir son supérieur en permanence et il lui parlerait avec plus de franchise. Mais Axeli était le seule Daedra qu'il respectait et appréciait. Il s'abstenait parfois d'être franc, certaines remarques pourraient être désagréables pour son chef de guerre. Le Kynreeve prit toujours l'initiative de parler avec lui.

-Tu es sage comme les autres, Vernaa.

-Oui, répondit-il normalement.

Le drémora ne parla pas davantage. Il se demandait si Axeli pouvait l'écouter un peu plus et s'il pouvait lui parler. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées...

-Tu attends une réponse de ma part. Tu es peut être tourmenté, je ne me trompe ? Demanda t-il en venant à côté de Vernaa.

-Même si je suis différent des autres, tu peux voir ce que les Daedra ne voient pas en moi, fut-il rassuré quelque part en lui.

-Je suis à ton écoute, le laissa parler Axeli.

-Je devrai être fier de ces sentiments que j'éprouve. Mais je cherche pour quelle raison je suis si différent ? Je n'ai jamais su la vérité.

-Est-ce nécessaire que tu la connaisses « maintenant » ?

Le Kynval hésita, ce qu'un Daedra ordinaire n'aurait pas fait face aux paroles de son aîné. Axeli savait bel et bien quelque chose. Sa révélation devait-elle être sans intérêt pour répliquer de cette façon, ou très blessante ? Sa curiosité s'évapora.

-Non, je continuerai à vivre.

-C'est ce que je veux entendre, Vernaa. Sois fort et oublie tes tourments, je serai là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Pour ton bien, termina son supérieur sans durcir le ton.

-Axeli...

Sa voix solitaire fut extrêmement calme mais ces paroles étaient très particulières. L'autre Daedra l'ignora mais le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir vers les autres tours.

-Vernaa, la vérité n'est plus importante. Tu n'as fait que renaître drémora, c'est tout, murmura Axeli.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Volonté

Chapitre 3 : Volonté

« [...] Je serai le seul à y songer, mais j'espère que tu es toujours parmi les vivants. »

Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, le drémora ne parlait pas. Il avait écrit une autre page de son journal. Regardant le ciel rouge quand ses pensées étaient occupées, il n'avait pas hésité à se rendre vers une plaine isolée des tours de garde. Axeli ne lui avait donné aucun ordre, ce qui était rare.

Un jour passa, puis suivi de deux jours sans revoir cette personne... La mémoire de Vernaa ne l'avait pas oubliée. « Elle » représentait la pureté, que la cruauté du Daedra n'avait pas pu éliminer. Était-il simplement en manque d'assurance parce qu'Axeli n'était pas à ses côtés, ou était-il devenu sensible face à ces mortels ? Il ne savait pas.

En quelques heures, Axeli avait inspecté les tours de leur territoire. Cinq étaient regroupés au centre de cette partie du monde, dont l'une était la principale. Les autres étaient un peu plus lointaines et des drémoras étaient chargés de leur surveillance.

Vernaa avait terminé depuis pas mal de temps la rédaction du journal sur le parchemin et s'était débarrassé de la petite griffe qui lui permettait d'écrire, comme d'habitude. Son supérieur le repéra quelques mètres plus loin. Son visage ne semblait pas coléreux, mais ses pensées l'étaient.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te déplacer. Et tu le sais très bien, maugréa Axeli.

-Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre du jour, répondit Vernaa sans attendre l'autorisation de parler.

-Tu l'auras maintenant. Je suis allé faire mon rapport et notre chef a été déçu de notre bataille, dit-il avec un ton sévère.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois à propos de notre invasion, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Moi je me permets de mettre tes qualités en valeur. Oren s'en contrefiche que le drémora le plus brave soit un Kynval ou qu'il se nomme Vernaa, répliqua son supérieur pour le raisonner.

Oren était aussi un drémora à l'exception qu'il possédait un grade bien plus élevé qu'eux. Plus qu'un simple chef de guerre comme le Kynreeve, il était l'un des commandants des Terres Mortes du prince daedrique. Au dessus des officiers comme Axeli, on retrouvait les Kynmarcher, les Markynaz et enfin les Valkynaz. Oren appartenait à cette dernière classe, ils étaient reconnaissables grâce aux cornes de leur front plus longues et courbées vers le bas. Ces drémoras furent d'ailleurs considérés comme la garde personnelle de Mehrunes Dagon lui-même.

En tant que maître principal du territoire, Oren devait être informé de tout. Il dictait les projets que devaient suivre Axeli et ce dernier l'informait du moindre de ses objectifs personnels, concernant aussi bien la guerre que la surveillance des tours Le Kynreeve restait cependant muet comme il le pouvait à propos de l'attitude de Vernaa, qui était loin d'être un Daedra comme les autres. Oren avait un caractère bien plus cruel que la fine sévérité d'Axeli, il n'aurait pas laissé vivre un drémora aussi sensible qu'un mortel. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais croisé le Kynval dans les plaines, lui qui écrivait et lisait presque comme un humain.

Vernaa n'avait jamais rencontré le Valkynaz mais son nom prononcé par son supérieur était synonyme de maître. Sa curiosité ne s'éveilla pas, il devait le respect à Oren et rien de plus. Il ne parla pas et termina d'écouter le Daedra.

-Va surveiller l'entrée de la tour au sud-ouest, lui imposa Axeli.

Le Kynval lui obéit sur le champ. Axeli et Vernaa se suivirent en chemin puis se séparèrent quand ce dernier était devant la tour secondaire. Cependant, les drémoras aperçurent des personnes entrer dans leur territoire par la porte d'Oblivion, à une centaine de mètres au nord. Les Daedra à proximité attaquèrent directement les individus, alertés par leur arrivée.

Une bataille ne tarda pas à débuter. Mais celle-ci, les drémoras ne l'attendirent pas : les mortels étaient eux-mêmes venus sur les Terres Mortes. Alors qu'Axeli se trouvait à l'extérieur avec son fidèle bras droit, des humains courageux, ou complètement fous, avaient emprunté la porte d'Oblivion. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine d'hommes et d'elfes, où se mêlaient à la fois gardes et guerriers de la guilde. Les gardes étaient reconnus par leur casque en argent. Ils étaient vêtus d'une armure en côte de mailles et de tissu bleu foncé, dont on voyait dans un cercle de même couleur le symbole de la ville. Leur bouclier d'acier portait aussi le blason de Chorrol : un chêne blanc.

Vernaa les avaient aperçus aux côtés de son supérieur. C'était les gardes de cette ville qu'il avait tenté d'attaquer, où « elle » se trouvait. Même s'ils n'étaient pas totalement prêts, les serviteurs de Mehrunes Dagon devaient éliminer les intrus.

-Reste près de la tour et défends-la avec tes autres frères. Je retourne à la tour principale, lui ordonna Axeli, extrêmement calme et confiant envers son partenaire.

Le Kynreeve n'ajouta aucun mot et courut jusqu'au lieu le plus important de cette partie d'Oblivion. Il disparut en empruntant la porte de la grande tour.

Vernaa s'était tourné vers les mortels, il tenait son arme en main. Aux alentours, il y avait d'autres drémoras, qui étaient des magiciens, ainsi que quelques araignées Daedra. Ils avaient commencé à lancer leur sortilège, les hommes étaient aussi prêts qu'eux pour les tuer. Le Kynval ne chargeait pas vers eux, pas comme à la première bataille.

De l'autre côté du portail, cette femme était vivante. Ces deux jours l'avaient laissé plus que songeur, il était déterminé et savait ce qu'il devait faire : la revoir, à tout prix. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux, il ne connaissait pas l'autre monde. Il devenait pensif dans un moment très mal choisi.

-Je ne peux pas. Je sais que... Je n'ai jamais désiré la mort des autres de mon plein gré. Je dois aussi rechercher mes réponses. Un drémora ne doit pas fuir mais je n'aurai peut être pas une seconde chance. Que dira Axeli ? Non, plutôt... Que pensera Oren ? S'ils apprennent que...

Le cri de douleur résonnant d'un premier drémora mage le fit réagir, un garde armé d'une épée avait tué un Daedra en plein cœur par un coup fatal. Certains mortels finissaient paralysés à terre, les araignées avaient envoyé leurs petits implanter par morsure un venin dans le système nerveux. Les drémoras les achevaient par des sortilèges aussi bien de feu que de glace lancés par leur paume de leur main. D'autres humains vaillants tenaient le coup et éliminaient les araignées qui les blessaient avec un déferlement d'éclairs sortant de leur bouche.

Le Kynval vit un archer de Chorrol prendre une flèche de son carquois et viser vers lui avec son arc. Vernaa ne devait pas mourir, mais se défendre ou bien riposter en détruisant sa flèche. Il eut une solution soudaine, comme lorsqu'il sauva l'humaine des Daedra. Il chargea vers le mortel et la flèche fut projetée vers lui. Comme il leva légèrement son épée, la flèche fut déviée. Il reçut le coup au niveau de son épaule gauche et tomba au sol. Il ne bougeait plus, le corps allongé et les yeux fermés.

Le groupe d'archer attaqua les autres ennemis. D'autres finissaient aussi inertes. Un groupe de mortels, des guerriers de la guilde, étaient entrés dans les tours. Vernaa se releva quand il n'entendit plus aucun son aux alentours, preuve que les drémoras étaient morts et les humains dans les tours. La pointe de la flèche l'avait touché mais non sur un point vital. Il souffrit un instant pour l'enlever de sa chair. Il saignait mais arrivait à se lever.

Il regarda vers les Daedra qui utilisaient la magie, à terre. Il s'accroupit et examina les parchemins à leur ceinture. Il put trouver parmi l'un d'eux un sort de Guérison, d'où l'appellation de ce type de magie pour soigner les plaies ou les maladies. Il l'ouvrit, le bout de ses doigts toucha le parchemin écrit de runes et sa main s'illumina d'une lumière blanche. Le drémora la posa sur son épaule blessé qui se soigna instantanément, le sang disparut comme s'il avait été absorbé. Avant de partir du territoire, il décida de prendre deux autres parchemins. Il put trouver un puissant sort de feu, il vola aussi à l'un des morts un sort d'Illusion qui le rendait partiellement invisible comme un caméléon. Il plaça les rouleaux près de son épée comme lorsqu'il rangeait ses pages de journal.

Tout faisait partie d'un plan qu'il avait concocté à l'imprévu. Tout avait commencé quand il eut fini de penser ce qu'Axeli dirait en apprenant sa fuite. A cet instant, Axeli lui importait peu, et Oren encore moins. Chef ou non, il ne le connaissait pas. Ici, personne ne lui dirait pourquoi il était aussi sentimental. Mais les mortels... peut être que si. Vernaa n'avait pas le choix, même si les humains auraient peur du drémora. Une fois sur place, il chercherait encore une idée, par ses propres moyens comme toujours. Tout, cette désobéissance, mise en scène de faux mort et ces larcins avaient un but. Elle.

-Je dois te retrouver. Tu es importante, pour moi.

Déterminé, il regarda la porte d'Oblivion, s'y dirigea en toute hâte et sortit de son monde en prononçant d'autres mots.

-Pardonne-moi, Axeli.

La nuit était tombée sur la province de Cyrodiil, un vent frais caressait son corps. Le ciel rougeoyant s'était transformé en un voile sombre parsemé d'étoiles. De grands arbres se dressaient sur la colline. En la descendant, il put voir un sentier de pierre plate qui menait jusqu'à Chorrol. La ville était un peu loin d'où il se trouvait. Soudain, il entendit des pas et se cacha derrière un arbre. Il regarda vers la gauche, il aperçut un elfe avec des longs oreilles plaquées sur son visage. En remarquant sa taille plus élevée qu'un humain, on pouvait comprendre que c'était un Haut-Elfe. Dans l'obscurité, Vernaa observa qu'il avait des cheveux lisses redressés vers le haut et une robe de mage mais les couleurs étaient indistinguables.

Telle une ombre, une personne surgit de la forêt. Elle était encapuchonnée et ne portait que du noir. L'inconnu pointa une dague en argent, menaçant l'elfe. Vernaa ne préféra pas intervenir même s'il était étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué l'assassin. Le Haut-Elfe fut surpris et se défendit avec un sortilège de glace, une sphère claire et poudreuse fut lancée de sa main. Le meurtrier reçut le coup mais avançait vers le magicien et le blessa à l'épaule. L'autre personne avait évité de justesse et finit par sortir une dague à son tour. Plus agile, l'homme en noir le frappait avec son arme très violemment. Il visa son point vital et l'elfe cria de douleur en tombant en arrière. Le tueur l'asséna de coups et l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Le sang coulait à grande vitesse et le mage se vidait à l'œil nue. Vernaa restait muet, il ne pensait pas que les mortels pouvaient s'entretuer. Quand l'homme se retourna, le Daedra lança un sort de glace sur lui. Il souffrit davantage que sa victime et était en train de mourir à cause du froid. Le Kynval n'avait aucun remords cette fois, la personne était elle-même un tueur. Le Haut-Elfe aurait dû vivre, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Et de toute façon, on ne pleurerait pas la mort d'un meurtrier.

Il s'approcha du cadavre de l'individu, la capuche avait bien caché son visage. De loin on ne pouvait deviner si sa peau était claire ou sombre. La nuit ne lui donna pas davantage la réponse. Son corps était bien dissimulé.

-Cela peut me servir, les mortels seraient terrifiés de voir un drémora, pensa alors Vernaa.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le Daedra s'était emparé de ces vêtements et avait envoyé le corps de l'assassin dans Oblivion. Il avait abandonné son armure dans l'autre royaume et se sentit léger comme une plume en portant les autres habits. Les manches étaient longues, de plus Vernaa pouvait ranger les deux parchemins non utilisés au niveau de la ceinture. Quand il mit la capuche, elle parvenait à dépasser ses cornes sans forcer.

Tout était encore si imprévisible... Le duel fut aussi bien le fruit du hasard que de sa chance. Méritait-il cette nouvelle place chez les mortels ? Le drémora ne pensait qu'à atteindre la ville. Ensuite, il devra communiquer sans parler. Le Kynval ne savait pas comment il allait faire. Il se laissa guider par sa conscience, il trouverait...

Vernaa emprunta le sentier. A son grand étonnement, il vit aucun garde à la porte de la ville, où il put voir le symbole de la citadine à nouveau. Les protecteurs étaient peut être tous en Oblivion, ou Chorrol manquait de soldats. Par sécurité, il utilisa le parchemin d'Illusion. Sa main brilla d'une lumière verte, il toucha son propre corps et devint invisible. Il conserva le parchemin qui était vierge à présent.

Il entra dans la ville. Comme il faisait nuit, Chorrol était déserte. Il vit seulement des gardes qui effectuaient leurs patrouilles aux alentours des bâtiments, comme Axeli et ses frères en Oblivion. Tout en restant calme, il avança, évitant les mortels qui risqueraient de le repérer. Il devait apparaître un moment ou un autre devant eux car le sort n'était pas éternel. Mais pas ce soir.

Le drémora s'était déplacé droit devant, jusqu'à la grande place. Les maisons, qui étaient construites avec un toit de tuiles en terre cuite et des murs de pierres grises, n'avaient pas été effondrées. Si un changement était visible, ce serait le sol tâché de gouttes de sang. Le rouge se voyait comme un noir abondant sur le sol.

Vernaa se mit à regarder vers la droite sans faire de commentaires. Dans l'ordre, derrière le long d'un muret, du sud-est au nord-est, on pouvait voir la guilde des guerriers, la guilde des mages puis enfin la maison que son esprit n'oublia pas. Elle semblait plus grande que les autres avec visiblement deux étages supplémentaires. Il y avait deux fenêtres rectangulaires au premier étage et une carré au dernier dont le mur était plutôt fait de bois. Il existait encore une pièce composée d'un rez-de-chaussé et d'un étage, à droite. Puis une autre à gauche seulement aux étages, maintenue par deux colonnes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué autant de détails la dernière fois, parce qu'il fut préoccupé par la bataille. Il ne devait pas y pénétrer, il savait par lui-même que c'était interdit de s'introduire chez quelqu'un sans y être invité.

Il se mit alors à dépasser le muret en piétinant cette fois sur de l'herbe verte et fine, qui n'existait pas dans son univers. Il contourna la maison pour apercevoir la chapelle par une vue de gauche. D'architecture gothique, elle avait trois grandes portes de bois à deux battants distinctes mais proches : au nord, à l'est, à l'ouest. Marchant jusqu'à l'autre côté du muret, le Daedra se trouvait devant la porte ouest. Il surveilla de nouveau les alentours, et quand il ne vit aucun garde, il entra dans la chapelle.

Le lieu semblait inhabité comme s'il revenait dans les Terres Mortes. Mais l'édifice n'avait rien à avoir avec les ruines de son monde. Comme il n'y avait que la porte nord à sa gauche et en face la porte est, il s'avança vers la droite. Les murs de pierre étaient parfaitement polies, on pouvait admirer des colonnes mais aucun arc n'avait été construit. Il y avait deux rangées de banc d'église puis plusieurs petits autels circulaires. Ils permettaient de prier les dieux dont les vitraux étaient au dessus de chaque autel, Vernaa remarqua qu'il y en avait dix. Le drémora en vit quatre à droite, quatre à gauche et un derrière le plus grand autel. Central, il était décoré d'un tapis rouge. Les vitraux filtraient la lumière de la lune et les bougies posées près des autels éclairaient la chapelle.

Il ne crut voir personne un instant mais quelqu'un était bien là, déposant une petite bougie cylindrique de cire rouge sur la marche du grand autel. L'inconnue était de dos, à genoux et la tête levée vers le ciel. Le Daedra put reconnaître une prière en voyant ses mains jointes.

-Que les Neuf accompagnent et protègent notre innocente Alyssia. Qu'elle reçoive leur bénédiction.

Le Kynval regarda en silence. Il put reconnaître une femme avec cette voix remplie de douceur et pitié. Elle portait un vêtement composé d'une capuche et d'une robe blanche si longue qu'on ne pouvait voir ses chaussons de cuir. Avec le manque de lumière, il confondit le blanc avec une couleur grise. Ses pensées lui firent croire un instant que la personne était celle qu'il avait sauvé il y a deux jours. Il fit un pas vers elle, cette dernière baissa ses mains et se releva car elle avait fini sa prière. Elle tourna son regard vers le Daedra. La petite flamme des bougies illuminait le visage clair de la femme. Elle avait des cheveux noir bleuté glissant sur ses épaules et des yeux qui brillaient d'un vert émeraude.

Elle ne put distinguer le visage de Vernaa, la capuche était bien trop large. C'était une chance pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur en voyant le drémora caché dans l'obscurité comme un tueur. C'était comme si elle savait qu'une personne arriverait. Dans ce silence, ce fut cette jeune femme qui fit un pas vers la créature daedrique. Elle fit une légère courbette en signe de salut, les mains de nouveau jointes.

-Bienvenue dans la chapelle, dit la prêtresse avec calme et sérénité.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Affection

Chapitre 4 : Affection

Ce fut à cet instant que Vernaa devait impérativement rester muet. Il n'y avait pas que le physique qui fallait cacher. La voix d'un drémora se distinguait de celle des différentes races vivant à Cyrodiil. Cependant, le Daedra pensait qu'il devait répondre car on l'accueillait à bras ouverts. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouvait important de saluer cette mortelle qui était en face d'elle. Il se contenta de copier le même geste de salutation, mais en restant silencieux. Il espéra que cela suffise.

La femme aux cheveux sombres comprit son salut. Elle put aussi observer ses mains parce qu'il les avait jointes. Le Kynval n'avait pas prévu que cette dernière les voie, il croyait que les manches seraient assez longues. Elle crut que les mains du Daedra étaient celles d'un homme qui portaient de nombreuses brûlures. Vernaa ne s'en aperçut que lorsque l'habitante de Chorrol prit la parole. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour lui montrer la grand autel.

-Vous pouvez guérir vos blessures en recevant la bénédiction des Neuf, lui accorda la prêtresse.

Elle avait tout faux, pensait-il. Elle imaginait sûrement un simple mortel revenu de l'enfer que fut Oblivion. Au lieu d'une victime qui se dressait devant elle, c'était un ancien serviteur du prince de la destruction. Ancien car il ne comptait plus le rejoindre. Vernaa avait ce soucis de ne pas s'adresser à quelqu'un, un drémora était une créature dangereuse car daedrique. Il aurait pu répondre s'il avait appris à écrire avec l'alphabet des mortels, ou s'il connaissait le langage des signes. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Que faire ?

Il approcha en faisant quatre pas, pour éviter qu'elle ne parle plus fort. Quelques bougies l'éclairaient, sa peau « cramoisi » put se voir au niveau de son menton et sa joue gauche associé avec quelques traits sombres. La femme remarqua que son teint était inhabituel. Elle croyait au départ que c'était un Argonien mâle qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais cette race reptilienne avait des écailles. Vernaa avait un visage plus lisse. La prêtresse posa une question à laquelle le Daedra ne s'attendait pas.

-Vous n'avez pas d'arme sur vous, je suppose.

Il retint son souffle à cet instant. Il était loin d'être méfiant, mais son parchemin de Destruction fut l'unique objet offensif avec sa magie de flamme. Le drémora ne comptait pas l'utiliser. Il la regarda attentivement, elle n'avait pas peur.

-A cette heure-ci, je suis la seule réveillée dans la chapelle. Vous pouvez parler.

-Alors... vous savez ? Lui demanda le Kynval après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle avait sursauté en entendant sa voix, qui était particulière. L'entendre de si près, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

-Un Daedra ? Oui. Je suis sœur Cassandre, commença t-elle avec une voix calme.

-Mon nom est Vernaa.

-Enchantée de vous connaître. Excepté votre nom, je sais seulement que vous avez fui votre monde, dit-elle naturellement comme si elle était devant un habitant de Chorrol.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment un Daedra, comme ceux de mon clan. Je n'appartiens plus au clan désormais, sœur Cassandre. J'ai quitté Oblivion de mon propre gré, disons que je suis un déserteur, se présenta plus précisément le drémora.

-Je suppose donc que vos intentions me semblent et sont certainement pacifiques.

-Vous ne me craignez pas, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas terrifiée ? La questionna-t-il.

-Je suis une voyante, répondit-elle avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, je savais qu'un Daedra viendrait dans notre ville et qu'il ne tuerait personne. Je ne peux vous considérer comme un assassin, les Neuf vous acceptent car vous avez pu entrer dans la chapelle.

Vernaa n'avait aucune connaissance sur ce que la guérisseuse appelait les Neuf. Mais parlait-elle peut être des personnages représentés sur les vitraux ? Il détourna son regard pour se rappeler qu'il y avait un dieu ou une déesse sur chacun d'eux. Et comme leur valut ce nom, ils étaient bien neuf. Il regarda à nouveau Cassandre. Cette dernière put voir ses yeux fins.

-Parlez-vous de vos dieux ?

-Oui, ce sont les nôtres. Et nous les prions chaque jour pour que rien ne nous arrive. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Les Daedra de votre monde nous ont envahis il y a quelques jours, raconta la prêtresse en perdant sa joie.

-Je suis... navré, se sentit alors coupable la créature daedrique. Je n'avais pas encore compris le but de ces invasions. Et je n'avais jamais eu le véritable désir de vous tuer.

-Vernaa, personne de notre ville ne vous a vu agir de telle sorte. Ce n'est pas que je refuse de vous croire. Cependant vous êtes un Daedra, et nous, peuples de Cyrodiil, nous méfions de tous ces démons en particulier s'ils servent Mehrunes Dagon.

Le Kynval pensait perdre la confiance qu'il était en train de former avec cette femme, qui semblait l'écouter avec attention et connaître le nom de son dieu, le prince daedrique. Elle avait peut être des dons de voyance, mais une simple vision ne lui permettait pas de penser qu'un drémora, créature cruelle et sanguinaire, serait innocent. Vernaa n'avait aucune preuve matérielle pour répliquer et montrer que Cassandre se trompait. Il ne comptait plus faire couler le sang. N'était-ce pas une parole suffisante ?

-J'ai sauvé une personne de votre cité, du moins j'ai fait croire à mes propres frères qu'elle n'était plus en vie. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais aucune volonté de l'éliminer. J'ignore ensuite si elle s'en est sortie, nous nous sommes repliés, lui avoua le Daedra.

-Savez-vous si c'était un homme ou une femme ? Demanda la prêtresse qui avalait cette histoire plus ou moins crédible.

-C'est une femme, contrairement à moi son corps est pâle et ses cheveux sont blancs...

-Alyssia ? C'est vous qui avez sauvé Alyssia ? Fut ravie Cassandre en entendant cette brève description.

Le drémora était surpris de cet immense soulagement. Cette femme était donc Alyssia, et vivait ?

-Elle... a survécu ? Voulut comprendre Vernaa.

-Oui. Nous avons cru au début qu'elle était morte. Mais quand j'ai essayé de la guérir, le sang n'avait pas disparu. Les mages de la guilde de Chorrol m'ont affirmé alors que le sang sur le corps était faux.

-C'est moi qui ai ajouté ces traces, pour que les autres Daedra pensent qu'elle soit morte, lui répéta le Kynval.

-Et votre ruse a fonctionné. Quand nous avons retrouvé Alyssia, elle n'était seulement qu'évanouie, certainement à cause de la peur. Vernaa, si vous êtes bel et bien son sauveur, je vous ferai entièrement confiance et vous serez accueilli sous ma protection, dans notre chapelle pour le moment, proposa-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Je vous prie de me croire. Un autre drémora vous aurait tué sans vous donner d'explications. Depuis mon existence, je sais seulement que je suis un Daedra, mais différent. La preuve est que je n'ai pas tué cette mortelle. Je le jure devant vos dieux.

-Et non devant les vôtres ? Vous me surprenez. Mes prédictions étaient donc vraies, vous souhaitez vous intégrer dans notre cité.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, sœur Cassandre. Je souhaitais avant tout... qu'Alyssia connaisse le nom de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Je recherche aussi des réponses à mes questions. Je veux éclairer ce mystère qui me permet de comprendre les sentiments. De plus, je suis certain que personne ne puisse me dire la vérité dans mon monde. Je ne reculerai plus.

Ces paroles étaient profondes et sincères. La guérisseuse l'entendait dans sa voix. Il y avait de l'honnêteté. Avait-elle vraiment un Daedra devant elle ? Il voulait faire partie de ce monde, et vivre comme le peuple de Cyrodiil. Encore une fois, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une voyante qui attendait sa venue.

-Alyssia viendra sans aucun doute. Elle vit seule à Chorrol et nous sommes de très proches amies. Je vous conseille d'être extrêmement patient avant que vous ne lui parliez. D'ailleurs, n'adressez la parole à personne, même si je pense que vous comptez rester muet.

-Sœur Cassandre, je vous en conjure, dit-il en joignant à nouveau ses mains, vous devez m'apprendre votre écriture, je n'aurai aucun mal à communiquer car je suis capable de rédiger.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous insulter, mais je n'ai vu que des Daedra se battre, jamais écrire.

-Je sais, cependant ce n'est pas un secret pour moi. Comme ma sensibilité aux émotions, je suis capable d'écrire les lettres, mais seulement de ma langue.

-Votre apprentissage ne durera alors que quelques semaines. Mais si cela prendra plus longtemps, ce n'est pas grave. Vous resterez avec mes frères et sœur dans la chapelle. Nous ne sommes que cinq mais les habitants viennent parfois prier. Je me souviens qu'il reste une chambre de libre à l'étage inférieur.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, répondit-il en hochant la tête et rabaissant ses mains.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vous êtes chanceux d'être tombée sur la voyante en personne qui connaît votre identité. Je vous impose cependant une dernière condition, restez toujours caché sous vos vêtements. J'informerai à mes collègues que vous êtes un voyageur qui a été grièvement blessé, et que tout contact sera interdit. Le jour de la révélation de votre vrai visage viendra plus tard, pour la sécurité des habitants.

-Je comprends. J'espère que vous n'avez pas vu mon visage directement quand je suis arrivé, s'inquiéta Vernaa à propos de sa dissimulation.

-Non, pour vous voir, il faudrait enlever votre capuche ou que vous soyez à cette distance. Vous êtes parfaitement caché, fit-elle comme remarque en souriant.

-Je vous obéirai et vous suivrai comme votre ombre, termina t-il en mettant un genou à terre.

Cassandre lui demanda de se relever, il n'avait aucune raison de s'abaisser. Elle était loin d'être le maître de quelqu'un. Le drémora se remit debout.

Ce geste était une sorte de réflexe, ces mots aussi. Il avait agi comme si devant lui se dressait son supérieur d'autrefois. Il songeait un instant à son ancien chef. Il devait l'oublier car il ne le verrait plus. Vernaa regarda de nouveau la prêtresse. Elle marcha jusqu'à un escalier qui était derrière, entre les bancs et les portes de la chapelles. Le Daedra la suivit comme, il avait prononcé mot pour mot, son ombre.

-Quand nous passerons la porte et irons dans les sous-sols, ne parlez pas. C'est ici que sont les chambres, personne ne doit vous entendre, lui donna t-elle comme conseil.

Il répondit brièvement par un oui. En bas de l'escalier, il y avait une porte mais aussi deux autres opposées sur les côtés gauche et droit. Elle emprunta celle du milieu, le Kynval la suivit.

Il était difficile de croire que les sous-sols en étaient uns, mêmes si certains furent des cryptes. Les murs étaient construits avec les mêmes roches polies que le rez-de-chaussée et quelques bougies étaient suspendues. Il y avait une table rectangulaire et des chaises au centre, où était servi chaque jour le repas des résidents. Plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un couloir avec environ trois portes de chaque côté, où se trouvait une chambre individuelle à chacune. La femme aux cheveux sombres prit un clé qui était rangée comme un bracelet sous sa manche pour ouvrir un petit placard à sa droite. Il y en d'autres rangées, une pour chaque chambre. La voyante saisit une clé dont elle savait qu'elle ouvrirait une chambre inoccupée. Elle referma le placard pour conduire Vernaa vers les chambres. Elle s'arrêta devant la première à droite. Elle murmura au Daedra avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Demain, je vous aiderai à trouver d'autres vêtements. Soyez levé de bonne heure, je vous attendrai devant la porte afin de vous présenter, lui consigna Cassandre.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le verrou de la chambre pour la montrer au Daedra. Il y avait très peu de meubles dans la pièce : un lit à droite, une table de nuit et un placard proche d'un bureau à gauche. Le confort lui importait peu, tant qu'il avait un toit. Il regarda la prêtresse et hocha la tête en signe de grâce. Cette dernière lui confia la clé, sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle referma ensuite la porte dans le silence. Le drémora n'ajouta rien, verrouilla la porte et alla se reposer. Il savait ce qu'était le sommeil. Mais cette nuit allait être différente des précédentes. Il fermait ses yeux dans un autre univers.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, le Kynval avait pris l'habitude de dormir pendant à peine quelques heures, et moins que les mortels. Quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris au lieu d'être serein.

-Axeli ? Murmurait-il.

Il ne prit pas conscience du lieu où il était même s'il voyait le drap rouge et brodé qui le couvrait et les murs de pierre. C'était la première fois qu'il s'éveillait en dehors d'Oblivion. Le Daedra avait dormi avec les mêmes habits et à visage découvert pour ne pas être dérangé par la capuche. Il se redressa nonchalamment pour s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda vers le sol. Ses pensées ne s'imprégnaient pas avec la réalité car il ne songeait nullement à Cassandre. Il fixait le vide.

Quelques secondes passèrent, Vernaa s'était arrangé ses cheveux pour les rattacher à nouveau et la prêtresse toqua à sa porte. Il releva sa tête et comprit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le drémora remit sa capuche et se leva du lit. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était bel et bien Cassandre. Il la salua d'un hochement de la tête, elle répondit par le même geste. Elle portait entre ses mains une autre robe noire ainsi que des gants et des chaussures qui étaient bien plus propres et n'avaient pas été porté par un assassin.

-Je suis allée en ville pour vous acheter d'autres vêtements, même s'ils ressemblent à ceux que vous portez. Il ne faudrait pas vous faire remarquer en portant une autre couleur, disait-elle à voix basse.

Et elle avait raison, avec une capuche de couleur bleu foncé ou même grise Vernaa serait bien plus visible à cause du teint de sa peau. Il la remercia encore une fois. Il prit alors les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait. Il referma la porte et prit quelques minutes pour se rhabiller. Il rouvrit ensuite la porte. Cassandre comptait brûler les anciens vêtements. Cela ne lui était pas nécessaire, le Kynval fit apparaître une boule de feu pour réduire en cendres les habits. Ils disparaissaient lentement et rien d'autre ne fut détruit car il avait parfaitement maitrisé sa puissance, ce qui étonna la femme aux cheveux sombres. L'atmosphère semblait alors moins putréfiée. Avant de regagner la salle principale, la guérisseuse lui avait demandé s'il désirait se nourrir ou boire quelque chose. Le drémora répondit simplement que ces besoins ne lui étaient pas nécessaires. Après tout il n'était pas un mortel.

Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait encore personne. Ils s'étaient installés un instant près des bancs Soudainement, une personne entra dans la chapelle, en panique et en interpellant la guérisseuse. C'était un Haut-Elfe portant une robe grise de prêtre. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts coiffés en arrière. Cassandre était perplexe de le voir arriver si vite, le drémora regardait à son tour l'homme pour comprendre qu'il avait vu ou échappé à un danger.

-Frère Selan, que vous arrive t-il ? S'inquiéta la prêtresse.

-Sœur Cassandre... Des partisans de l'Aube Mythique sont en train d'attaquer les habitants. J'ai réussi à fuir l'un d'eux mais les gardes ne parviennent pas à les repousser.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Ici même en ville ? Combien sont-ils ?

-Je l'ignore, je n'en aperçu que deux. Si quelqu'un ne les arrête pas, ils vont envahir la chapelle !

Vernaa avait écouté avec attention leur conversation et partit directement vers la sortie. Cassandre n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'il était déjà à l'extérieur. Elle le suivit malgré l'avertissement du Haut-Elfe.

A sa gauche, il avait aperçu un individu portant une robe avec une capuche rouge. Il était armé d'un poignard et avait dissimulé son visage tout comme le Daedra. Sans réfléchir, le drémora lança un puissant sort de glace sur la personne qui tomba alors au sol, violemment blessé au cœur. Il jeta le sortilège glacial derechef pour l'achever. Sa magie était très forte contre un humain.

-Pour le seigneur Dagon !

Il fut si surpris d'entendre ces mots qu'il regarda qui les avaient prononcés. Le Kynval s'attendit à voir ses semblables mais la voix était bel et bien humaine. L'Aube Mythique était en fait une secte qui vénérait leur prince daedrique de la destruction, leurs membres respectaient les Daedra et avaient le même désir de répandre le chaos dans ce monde.

Le drémora vit dans les rues d'autres gens en robe rouge affronter les gardes de la ville. Il remarqua pour le moment quatre morts en plus de sa victime. Ces mystérieux tueurs encore vivants n'étaient que six et se défendaient assez bien avec leur épée et leur magie. Mais pour Vernaa, ce ne fut que des amateurs : les Daedra étaient eux des meurtriers nés. Ils se battaient en meute alors que les drémoras formaient des troupes parfaites et coordonnaient chacun de leurs mouvements. Les gardiens de la ville se battaient malheureusement comme ces membres de l'Aube Mythique et s'entremêlaient.

Le Kynval sortit son parchemin et mais craignait de tuer en même temps les protecteurs de Chorrol : son parchemin de Destruction était un sort de feu pouvant s'étendre à plusieurs pieds. Contre toute attente, Cassandre le rejoignit. Il la regarda, il trouva alors un moyen pour tuer les ennemis. Il lui parla librement car le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant et des sorts couvraient leur conversation. Ils se mirent à se tutoyer à cause de la situation précipitée.

-Cassandre, tu dois éloigner les gardes. Je sais comment les éliminer, lui demanda rapidement le Daedra.

-Je vais essayer mais ne prononce aucun mot. S'ils apprennent ton identité même si tu nous as sauvés, ils n'hésiteront pas à t'arrêter, le mit-elle en garde sachant qu'un Daedra pouvait être reconnu par un cri de guerre ou une formule magique prononcée.

-Je le sais, termina Vernaa.

Il avança ensuite alors vers le combat. La guérisseuse avertit les gardes en criant et leur ordonna de reculer. Les hommes armés de Chorrol firent quelques pas en arrière et aperçurent un « magicien » portant un parchemin à la main, qui n'était autre que le drémora. Il déroula le parchemin, sa main droite toucha les runes écrites et sa paume s'enflamma. La sphère de feu faisait la taille de sa main. Les adversaires n'étaient pas encore dispersés, il lança rapidement le sort en tendant son bras. Surprenant les gardes ainsi que Cassandre elle-même, la sphère devint gigantesque pour consumer avec douleur le groupe de l'Aube Mythique. Vernaa savait qu'il était très dangereux d'utiliser ce sort unique : tous les mortels auraient été calcinés. Les cris déchirants des tueurs se firent entendre, ils sentaient leur chair disparaître. Impuissants et prisonniers des flammes, ils tombèrent à terre. A la fin, il ne resta que des squelettes noirs.

Les habitants restèrent sans voix. La menace entière avait disparu grâce à une unique attaque. Les gardes furent impressionnés. L'un des meneurs vint même vers Vernaa, qui l'avait vu. La prêtresse les rejoignit.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous les avez tous éliminer. Êtes-vous un membre de la guilde des mages ? Le questionna le dirigeant des gardes.

Le Daedra suivit la consigne répétée de Cassandre et resta muet. La guérisseuse intervint.

-Non, monsieur. Cette personne est un voyageur qui vient tout juste d'arriver. C'est un Bréton tout comme moi. Il ne fait pas partie de la guilde mais il a été grièvement blessé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il cache son visage. Je suis aussi contrainte de vous dire qu'il est muet, racontait-elle avec sérénité comme si c'était la vérité.

Le terme que le Kynval ne comprit pas était Bréton mais supposa sa signification car elle n'avait pas dit Daedra. La prêtresse avait inventé la race de Vernaa pour qu'il ne soit pas un Daedra aux yeux des habitants. Les Brétons ressemblaient à des humains avec une peau légèrement plus claire mais avaient un bon potentiel de magie comme les elfes. Ils étaient aussi connus pour leur compréhension rapide des sorts et leur résistance à la magie. Comme le drémora allait utiliser plus souvent la magie, car il avait abandonné son équipement daedrique, ce que choisit Cassandre pouvait correspondre et tombait à pic.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, nous vous remercions pour cet immense service que vous nous avez rendu, Bréton. Avec votre aide, Chorrol restera longtemps protégé de l'Aube Mythique, voire même des Daedra. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Son nom est Vernaa. Il n'a malheureusement plus aucune famille. Je l'ai accueillie dans notre chapelle et je veille sur lui afin qu'il reste en bonne santé.

-Quelle cruelle destin, compatit le garde de Chorrol, j'espère que Vernaa sera rétabli de ces blessures graves.

-Soyez rassurés. Et puis comme vous l'avez vu, il est en forme et vous a aidé à vaincre l'Aube Mythique.

-Bien, il faut à présent que mes gardes et moi retournions à notre poste. Je vous souhaite bonne journée, sœur Cassandre ainsi qu'à vous Vernaa.

Cette dernière dit au revoir en faisant une courbette, le Daedra l'avait recopiée car il devait rester silencieux. Elle reconduisit ensuite le drémora dans la chapelle.

Quand ils rentrèrent, frère Selan voulut connaître les évènements qui s'étaient déroulées à l'extérieur. Ce fut à cet instant que les autres collègues de Cassandre accoururent et furent impatients de savoir à leur tour ce qui s'était passé. Vernaa aperçut alors trois nouvelles personnes.

Assis sur les banc, les quelques prêtres et prêtresse écoutèrent la guérisseuse devant la grand autel auprès du drémora. Elle leur conta l'affrontement que Vernaa avait remporté et la fausse histoire du Bréton. Le Daedra entendit donc à nouveau son nom des lèvres de ces mortels. Ils avaient tous de la pitié pour lui, qui ne pouvait révéler son visage non écorché mais monstrueux.

Excepté par la prêtresse, son nom prononcé par les autres lui fit un étrange effet. Il y avait de la gentillesse et beaucoup de remerciement pour avoir éliminé leurs ennemis. Quand il était en Oblivion, on le nommait malheureusement avec indifférence pour exécuter un ordre, sauf... Axeli.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Méfiance

Chapitre 5 : Méfiance

Au sommet de la grande tour, le Kynreeve avait rejoint son chef : Oren. La bataille venait de s'achever voici quelques minutes et les mortels avaient été vaincus.

La dernière salle était différente de celles des étages inférieurs. Après avoir passé le couloir de roche creuse, on pouvait atteindre une salle circulaire à deux étages visibles. Au centre se situait toujours la colonne de feu qui fut contournée. Le sol était composé autour de la colonne de tissu humain rouge et solide. Les murs étaient toujours fabriqués à partir de roche creuse. Les premiers escaliers ressemblaient à des épines noires et rouges à l'extrémité et se croisaient pour rejoindre le premier étage dont le sol était composé d'une roche plus claire. Au dessus, on retrouvait deux autres escaliers qui étaient cette fois construits avec des tissus humains. Élargis comme des toiles d'araignée, ils se maintenaient grâce à des pièces longues et horizontales d'ébène qui formaient les contours. En haut des escaliers se croisant de nouveau, il y avait une plate-forme circulaire en fibre rouge sang. On pouvait y apercevoir la fin de la colonne dont la puissance émanait d'une pierre noire et sphérique appelée pierre de Sigil.

Axeli se trouvait dans le lieu le plus important de cette tour, au deuxième étage. Il se trouvait sur la dernière plate-forme et avait fait son rapport au commandant de leur territoire. Les seules pertes étaient apparemment les Daedra de l'extérieur, car ils furent bien moins en sécurité. Sans évoquer le nom de Vernaa, il avait fait part à Oren de la perte de son meilleur soldat, même s'il n'avait pas vu le cadavre de ses propres yeux.

Le Valkynaz possédait des cornes plus longues et plusieurs fois courbées. Ses cheveux relâchés étaient d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit. Il portait comme tout drémora une armure daedrique. Son arme forgée à partir des mêmes matériaux était un marteau de guerre redoutable et puissant rangé derrière son dos. Aussi impitoyable qu'il était, il restait indifférent même si le Kynreeve avait parlé en bien de son ancien partenaire, comme d'un précieux atout qu'ils avaient perdu. Ses yeux fins fixèrent froidement le visage du drémora qui lui était inférieur.

-Il est mort, oublie-le. Tu as vu bien d'autres drémoras perdre la vie et ce n'est pas le premier. S'il a été tué, c'est parce qu'il était faible. Tu regrettes la mort d'un pion ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, Axeli. Tu mourras aussi vite, répliqua Oren par sa plus grande franchise.

Axeli ne répondit pas en retour. S'il défendait davantage le Kynval qui avait échoué, il allait défier la colère du Valkynaz. Ce dernier lui donna les ordres du jour et le Daedra partit de la salle, il fallait davantage protéger les autres salles de la tour principale. Si un intrus s'emparait de la pierre de Sigil, la porte d'Oblivion serait détruite car elle permettait de maintenir la connexion entre les deux mondes.

Tout comme Vernaa fut son pantin, Axeli était celui d'Oren. Durant la journée, il ne s'était pas aventuré en dehors de la grande tour. Il ne put donc pas encore savoir que le corps du Kynval n'était plus ici.

L'après-midi de Vernaa se passa auprès de Cassandre. Dans la chambre du Daedra, ils avaient commencé l'apprentissage de l'alphabet. Le drémora avait constaté deux changements et s'y était très vite habitué. Il utilisait la plume et l'encre au lieu de la griffe et du sang, et il écrivait à tête reposée sans se demander si un quelconque Daedra allait le surprendre. La prêtresse soutenait le Kynval qui faisait quelques erreurs parfois en reproduisant les lettres. Mais avec patience et persévérance, il apprenait avec facilité.

Avant l'arrivée du crépuscule, le duo était retourné dans la grande salle pour prendre un peu de repos. Ils reçurent la visite d'une personne que Vernaa avait attendu depuis longtemps et que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas aujourd'hui : Alyssia. Quand elle entra dans la chapelle, le drémora l'avait regardée. A peine avait-il vu sa chevelure blanche comme la neige qu'il fut certain de l'identité de cette jeune femme.

Coiffée d'une queue de cheval, sa peau claire montrait qu'elle faisait partie des Brétons tout comme Cassandre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bordeaux foncé et dorée par quelques arabesques au niveau des poignets et de sa poitrine. Cette tenue la rendait très élégante, de plus elle portait un collier en chaîne argentée sur son cou dénudé. Le Daedra fut charmé en admirant Alyssia, qui semblait d'une nature timide quand elle jeta un regard vers Vernaa. Elle l'avait observé en premier peut être par hasard ou pour une mystérieuse raison. Cependant la jeune femme ne le connaissait pas et ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers Cassandre, son amie. Elle la salua ainsi que l'inconnu. Le drémora fit une courbette comme la prêtresse. Il se sentit si attiré par Alyssia, si bien qu'il resta muet comme toujours.

-Bonjour, ma chère amie, commença la guérisseuse avec un sourire gracieux.

-Bonjour, sœur Cassandre, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle avait regardé brièvement Vernaa, elle était gênée de ne pas connaître son nom. C'était certainement la bonne occasion pour lui avouer en même temps la vérité. Le drémora avait gardé espoir que la prêtresse donne la véritable identité du soi-disant « Bréton » qui avait sauvé les habitants de Chorrol et Alyssia. Mais deux personnes arrivèrent dans la chapelle.

L'une était une Elfe des bois en raison de sa petite taille et de ses longues oreilles courbées vers le bas. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude et ses cheveux mi-longs d'un blond doré. Ses vêtements la faisaient paraître pauvre à cause de la couleur brunâtre du tissu. L'Elfe portait une chemise à manches courtes, un pantalon ainsi que des chaussures de cuir. Cette dernière préférait porter une tenue qui la mettait à l'aise, elle appréciait la nature et ne voulait pas ressembler à une citadine.

La seconde, plus grande qu'Alyssia, appartenait à la race des Haut-Elfes. Elle était coiffée une queue de cheval de couleur brun foncé. Ses yeux étaient marrons et ses grandes oreilles pointues étaient plaquées sur son visage ovale. En opposé avec son amie sauvage, elle portait des chaussures noires et une robe bleue aux bordures dorées en permanence car elle appartenait à la guilde des mages.

Les deux femmes regardèrent à leur tour Cassandre en la saluant puisqu'elles la connaissaient aussi bien qu'Alyssia. Puis elles observèrent le Daedra, étrangement elles ne firent aucun salut. Pourtant le drémora leur avait dit bonjour en faisant une courbette derechef. Peut être avait-il été trop discret... Le silence s'installait.

-Je vous présente Vernaa. C'est un Bréton qui vient de rejoindre notre chapelle depuis hier. C'est un voyageur qui a été attaqué en chemin par les Daedra. Il a été grièvement blessé. De plus, ce qui est embêtant c'est que... Raconta Cassandre avec sincérité tandis que Vernaa détourna son regard comme s'il cachait ses plaies.

-Vous êtes souffrant, est-ce grave ? S'approcha alors Alyssia d'une voix triste en tenant les mains gantées du Kynval.

-Alyssia, j'allais justement te dire que... Vernaa est muet. Ajouta la guérisseuse comme second faux défaut.

-Que dis-tu ? S'étonna la femme aux cheveux blancs sans regarder son amie.

-Oui, et je pense que ce n'est pas à cause du choc. Il est parfaitement serein et s'en est remis très vite, dit la prêtresse naturellement.

Alyssia fut surprise et en resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait donc pas parler ? Comment savoir s'il allait bien ? L'ombre et la largeur de la capuche cachaient les cornes, les yeux mais pas entièrement sa peau.

Vernaa n'avait pas bougé au début. Au contact de ses mains, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et son cœur battit plus fort. Il avait baissé davantage la tête car il ne souhaitait guère reculer et repousser la femme aux cheveux blancs. Il enleva doucement ses mains et fit un bref signe de la tête qu'il releva ensuite. Cassandre ne comprit pas ce que Vernaa cherchait à dire. Elle fit alors semblant d'interpréter, elle cacha rapidement sa gêne.

-Il te répond qu'il va bien, Alyssia. Et puis, je dois vous raconter quelque chose d'assez incroyable, changea de sujet la résidente de la chapelle en prenant un ton radieux.

-Quel genre de chose incroyable ? Se questionna l'Elfe des bois, elle avait une voix qui montrait qu'elle était aussi jeune qu'Alyssia.

-Vous vous souvenez de ces membres de l'Aube Mythique qui s'en sont pris aux habitants ? Les gardes avaient essayé les arrêter, l'un de des frères de la chapelle m'a prévu et Vernaa s'est alors rendu dehors. Il lui a suffi d'un seul parchemin de Destruction pour anéantir nos ennemis, raconta Cassandre sans évoquer son rôle qu'elle trouvait sans importance.

-Un puissant parchemin pour tous les tuer ? S'étonna la Haute-Elfe faisant partie de la guilde des mages.

Cette dernière savait que de tels parchemins existaient, ce qui l'étonnait était le fait que le drémora n'en utilisait qu'un pour tout un groupe entier. Les deux partenaires d'Alyssia regardèrent Vernaa, il sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Il pensait que celles-ci ne croyaient pas en l'histoire de Cassandre. Il restait calme alors qu'Alyssia retrouva un sourire en écoutant cet affrontement.

-Je sais que cela paraît impossible comme combat mais les gardes en furent témoins tout comme moi. L'Aube Mythique brûlait sous les flammes d'un seul sort qu'a utilisé Vernaa.

-Vous devez être un puissant magicien, et meilleur que Lara, commenta avec amusement la plus petite des elfes.

-Meilleur ? J'aurais réduit en poussière ces adorateurs de Daedra moi aussi, Élise ! Répliqua avec jalousie la Haute-Elfe, race qui qualifiait la magie des Brétons comme inférieure à la leur.

-Impressionnant, vous êtes très doué et courageux, dit Alyssia d'une voix remplie d'admiration qui fixait toujours le protecteur de Chorrol.

S'il était libre de parler, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Le drémora contemplait le visage angélique d'Alyssia, son cœur battait encore. Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu que Cassandre parle car son organe vital allait exploser sans savoir d'où venait ce sentiment. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait senti une fois, sans en être certain, il y a longtemps...

-Tous les habitants de Chorrol seraient fiers de vous rencontrer, Vernaa. Fit remarquer Cassandre en souriant. Votre combat va se répandre comme une bonne nouvelle dans notre province.

Il baissa ses yeux alors que le trio l'encourageait, surtout Alyssia. Seule une action aussi héroïque l'avait déjà séduite, alors que la prêtresse n'avait pas encore parlé à propos du sauvetage d'Alyssia il y a quelques jours. Vernaa pensa alors que Cassandre allait lui dire plus tard et il avait raison : il y avait du monde. Les Elfes prénommées Élise et Lara n'allaient peut être pas être compréhensives, ou par miracle s'intéresser à sa bravoure.

-Pardonnez-moi de mon indiscrétion, mais que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous ne puissiez plus parler ? Demanda soudainement la Haute-Elfe.

-Ceci est l'œuvre des Daedra, répondit Cassandre.

Le drémora pressentit que la prêtresse comptait imaginer son propre passé. Mais elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, elle devait malheureusement improviser encore une fois. Vernaa ne voulait pas la laisser dans cette situation embarrassante et désirait lui venir en aide. Il n'eut le temps de prendre un parchemin vierge de sa ceinture que la Brétonne se lança dans un conte fictif.

-Avant, Vernaa n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de parchemins. C'était un mage comme Lara excepté qu'il fut indépendant et n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de la guilde des mages. Il m'a raconté que son courage l'avait guidé jusqu'aux dangereuses portes d'Oblivion. C'était un homme bon qui défendait la vie des autres avant la sienne. Mais il n'a rien pu faire face aux Daedra, et ce sont eux qui l'ont rendu muet.

-Faire perdre les cordes vocales d'une personne par magie, est-ce possible ? Se questionna Alyssia, incrédule.

-A ma connaissance, non. Mais...

Cassandre aurait aimé que son amie et les Elfes entendent ses mots comme la stricte vérité. Cependant, même si Oblivion était un monde cruel, comment dire si rapidement que les Daedra avaient rendu silencieux le faux magicien ?

Le drémora rapprocha une main délicate sur son cou, il sentit sa gorge se nouer comme pour retenir sa respiration. Il n'eut jamais ce genre de réaction, car le Kynval n'avait ressenti qu'une émotion à la fois. Mais tout s'entremêla : peur, doute et hésitation. La personne qu'il l'avait charmé réagit de façon inattendue.

-C'est votre gorge, c'est ça ? S'inquiéta la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Au dernier instant, il retint un non sortant de ses cordes vocales en parfait état. Les deux Elfes avaient plus ou moins vu ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement.

-Que dit-il ? S'enquit Lara avec curiosité.

Le drémora fut étonné, elle l'avait vu. Ses lèvres se refermèrent et se figèrent. Est-ce que toutes les femmes l'avaient vu ?

-Il ne tenait pas à en parler, mais Alyssia a raison. Sa gorge fut transpercée par une épée et Vernaa en garde désormais des séquelles, imagina Cassandre en prenant une voix triste.

-Il est dangereux de franchir une porte d'Oblivion, l'avertit la Haute-Elfe.

-Et voilà ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous le saviez, rajouta l'Elfe des bois.

L'ironie dans cette conversation fut que Vernaa faisait partie des Daedra. Il conservait son mutisme, qui faisait paraître une sorte de soumission aux paroles incessantes des amies d'Alyssia. Ces dernières se confirmèrent qu'elles avaient raison, le drémora avait baissé la tête.

-Peut être qu'il connaissait les risques mais qu'il désirait vouloir protéger tout le monde, tenta de comprendre Alyssia. Pour elle, le Kynval semblait être une personne sûre de lui.

-Il n'a fait qu'écouter son cœur, c'est tout. S'il vous plaît, Élise, Lara, ne soyez pas dures avec lui, dit la guérisseuse en voulant défendre aussi Vernaa.

Les rayons du soleil se mirent peu à peu disparaître et seules les bougies de la chapelle les éclairaient. Alyssia pensa qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Et comme les deux Elfes l'accompagnaient, elles approuvèrent.

-J'aurai aimé rester plus longtemps à vos côtés mais la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Vernaa. Vous êtes un Bréton, tout comme moi, fit remarquer la femme aux cheveux blancs en souriant.

-Oui, nous allons vous laisser, soeur Cassandre. Nous raccompagnons Alyssia puis nous rentrons aussi, annonça Lara en rejoignant son amie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous reviendrons demain à la même heure pour vous rendre visite, s'égaya Élise qui parlait souvent après la Haute-Elfe.

-Merci d'être venues nous voir, au plaisir de vous revoir, termina Cassandre en faisant une courbette.

Le Daedra silencieux voulait répliquer. Alyssia partait bien trop tôt pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, la Brétonne ne savait pas que son sauveur était ici ! La situation devenait très mal choisie car l'Elfe des bois et la Haute-Elfe suivraient la charmante femme jusqu'à sa maison. Il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement laisser le temps passer, ainsi que la nuit. Un autre jour, il pourra la voir seule auprès de Cassandre. Et lui dire enfin tout. Il ne désirait que gagner la confiance d'Alyssia, et que cette condition soit suffisante. Cet ange devait le voir sous son vrai visage.

Les visiteuses se mirent à partir. Le drémora saluait toujours de la même façon que Cassandre. Les trois femmes leur avaient souri, par politesse dans le cas de Lara et Élise. Alyssia exprimait sa joie avec sincérité, Vernaa en fut séduit. Le trio féminin s'était tourné vers la porte ouest et quittait la chapelle. Cassandre fut soulagée d'avoir recouvert le drémora d'un passé imaginaire dont les Elfes et Alyssia avaient totalement, ou presque, cru. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le Daedra qui n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle le chercha du regard.

Vernaa revint près de l'autel quand il ne restait plus que la prêtresse à ses côtés. A cette distance, se doutant que les autres prêtres étaient à l'extérieur ou dans les chambres, il marqua un temps d'hésitation et de réflexion. Cassandre rejoignit le Kynval qui demeurait toujours caché sous sa capuche.

-Avez-vous eu peur, Vernaa ? Le questionna Cassandre.

-Pendant un instant, murmurait le drémora. Seulement je pensais que nous pourrions parler avec... Alyssia.

Il avait cessé ses mots pour prononcer ensuite le fameux nom de cette femme, qu'il considérait comme pure et douce.

-Je sais que vous tenez à lui montrer votre véritable nature, mais Alyssia est rarement seule quand elle vient me rendre visite. Je saurai quand l'occasion se présentera. Nous avons malheureusement dû déformer votre histoire. Il est mal de mentir, cependant nous le faisons pour votre sécurité. Imaginez ce qu'il se serait passé si Élise et Lara connaissaient votre véritable identité.

-Je suis navré, dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Vernaa, je ne saisis pas pourquoi vous vous excusez, voulut savoir la guérisseuse, intriguée.

-Je ne devrais pas douter de vous. Je ne connais que très peu ce monde et je dois avoir confiance en vous.

La prêtresse posa une main sur son épaule comme un geste réconfortant.

-Il est naturel d'éviter ceux qui ne sont pas nos semblables. Mais à présent je suis la seule à servir d'interprète pour vous, et de protectrice.

Les yeux intimidants du drémora fixèrent Cassandre. A la première seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être effrayée et retira doucement sa main de lui. Elle allait devoir s'habituer aux yeux démoniaques du Kynval... Elle reprit son sang-froid pour continuer.

-Vous savez qu'un Daedra n'est pas une créature sociable dans notre province. Je vous suivrai partout en espérant qu'un jour les gens vous comprendront. Je sais que c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

-Je vous remercie, soeur Cassandre, répondit Vernaa par politesse. Si j'avais su que de telles personnes comme vous étaient aussi clémentes, je serais venu bien avant parmi vous.

Elle avait détourné ses yeux. Sans le savoir, le drémora l'avait complimentée.

Le lendemain, les trois femmes rendirent plus tôt visite au Daedra et à Cassandre au même endroit, près des autels en s'asseyant sur des bancs du côté droit. Afin de regarder les deux Elfes et Alyssia pendant leur future conversation, Cassandre et Vernaa s'étaient assis du côté opposé du grand autel.

Par précaution, Vernaa avait attaché un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre à sa ceinture. Même si l'encre était une substance différente du sang, il préférait la conserver aussi dans un flacon : il était plus agile pour lui de tremper sa simple plume. Il s'était entraîné à écrire plusieurs fois pour enfin s'adresser lui-même aux autres. Il ne voulait pas fatiguer Cassandre qui parlait à sa place. Elle avait déjà fait tant pour lui. Il devait avoir le courage de communiquer avec les Elfes et Alyssia.

Tout le monde se salua quand les visiteuses s'assirent sur le banc. Alyssia portait durant cette journée, une tenue plutôt angélique : une robe immaculée à manches longues et en dentelles argentées. Les deux Elfes portaient leurs tenues habituelles car Lara faisait partie de la guilde des mages et Élise aimait marcher dans une tenue décontractée.

Ce que Vernaa trouva étrange aujourd'hui, c'était les deux Elfes. Elles étaient plus joyeuses et avaient bel et bien salué correctement le drémora cette fois-ci. Alyssia leur avait-elle fait un reproche ou était-ce de leur plein gré ? Il cessa de les sonder pour écouter Lara avec attention.

-Nous sommes passées plutôt que d'habitude, ne nous en voulez pas, commença la Haute-Elfe qui ne semblait plus se méfier du Daedra.

-En fait, nous voudrions passer un peu de temps avec le nouvel arrivant, annonça Élise.

Au lieu d'être surpris, le drémora ne dit aucun mot, comme un soldat obéissant en Oblivion. Pourquoi cette soudaine proposition ? Il ne réfléchit pas davantage et admirait comme hier Alyssia. Le Kynval réagit lorsque la guérisseuse comptait parler. Il interrompit d'un geste de la main Cassandre qui allait répondre. Le Daedra saisit un morceau de parchemin qui déchira de sa main gauche. Puis, avec son unique main droite, il prit la plume, la trempa légèrement dans l'encre et écrit un unique mot. Il ne prit aucun appui excepté sa main qui tenait le papier. Vernaa se servit bien évidement de l'alphabet qu'il avait appris aux côtés de la prêtresse. Le drémora rédigeait ni lentement ni promptement. Il baissa son outil d'écriture et montra son mot en le retournant vers les destinataires. Il espérait que les trois femmes puissent lire ce qu'il jugea comme une mauvaise reproduction de lettres. Il pensait aussi impardonnable l'oubli de sa ponctuation !

-« Pourquoi » ? Nous voulons seulement faire connaissance avec vous, répliqua l'Elfe des bois en souriant. On peut sortir en ville, comme ça vous vous promènerez en dehors de la chapelle. Vous pouvez venir marcher avec nous, Vernaa.

-Ne le bouscule pas, Élise. Répliqua Alyssia, gênée en gardant ses mains jointes tout le long de la discussion.

-Allons, faire un petit tour à l'extérieur ne lui fera pas de mal. A moins que la compagnie des femmes ne le dérange, pensa deviner la magicienne avec un sourire narquois.

-Mais, Lara... je dois vous accompagner, ajouta Cassandre qui refusait de laisser un drémora aux mains d'inconnues.

Vernaa répondit par un léger non de la tête. Même sous sa capuche, le mouvement était perceptible aux yeux de tous. La prêtresse l'appela par son nom, elle jugeait qu'il était incorrect de refuser une invitation. Alyssia semblait toujours prendre la défense du Daedra, et elle était la seule.

-Peut être qu'il n'est pas prêt à entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes. Le pauvre conserve des séquelles depuis son agression, non ? Fut soucieuse la femme aux cheveux blancs.

-Et je pense que lui faire prendre l'air l'aidera à oublier ce mal qui le ronge, ma chère Alyssia, répondit Élise avec la même gaieté, cette dernière ne s'énervait jamais.

Comme pour parler cette fois au Daedra, l'Elfe des bois tourna un peu plus son regard vers Vernaa.

-Ne soyez pas timide, Chorrol n'est pas très grand. On y trouve une belle librairie, une magnifique armurerie et une taverne excellente. On ne s'ennuie jamais, je vous assure. Et puis Cassandre vous suivra si vous n'êtes pas rassuré.

-Quand tu auras fini de jouer le guide tu me le diras, se permit de dire la Haute-Elfe.

Par réflexe, le drémora avait reculé et baissé son regard. Ses yeux fins avaient vu si près l'amie d'Alyssia qu'il craignait qu'elle ait entrevu son visage. Personne ne devait le voir... Il fit derechef un autre non de la tête, puis il écrit pour paraître ni impoli ni égoïste.

-« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Une autre fois, mais merci. »

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune Elfe déçue, qui aurait été ravie de se promener avec le faux Bréton.

-Les séquelles comme pense Alyssia peut être, vous n'oseriez pas vous montrer même caché ?

Comme il ne put dire ni oui ni non, Cassandre répondit.

-Nous verrons cette balade une prochaine fois. Je vais en discuter avec lui pendant cette journée, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je tâcherai de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Il faut penser qu'il est difficile de se mettre à sa place, avoir frôlé la mort devant ces Daedra...

Alyssia fit la muette et avait baissé la tête vers ses mains. Vernaa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette innocente femme. La prêtresse ne s'en aperçut qu'après avoir cité le nom des créatures sanguinaires. Elle avait touché un point sensible.

-Pardonne-moi Alyssia, je..., balbutia Cassandre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien mon amie, la rassura Alyssia d'une voix sereine et calme.

Le trio se leva. Les regards de Vernaa et d'Alyssia se croisèrent rapidement. Chacune dit au revoir à sœur Cassandre et au drémora puis les Elfes partirent avec son amie. Elles allaient profiter de leur après-midi sans eux.

Vernaa s'était tourné vers l'escalier et descendit jusqu'à la porte, la guérisseuse le suivit sans aucun mot. Sans dire quoique ce soit, la prêtresse prit la clé de la chambre appropriée et les deux personnes se rendirent dans cette dernière. Une fois la porte verrouillée, le Kynval s'assit sur le lit, puis parla à voix basse quand la guérisseuse le lui demanda.

-Elles s'en doutent, trancha Vernaa.

-Comment ? Fut surprise Cassandre qui s'assit à son tour à côté de lui.

-Celles qui accompagnent Alyssia doutent que je sois un Bréton, soupçonna le Daedra.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rébellion

Chapitre 6 : Rébellion

-Devant une personne qui se dissimule, ses histoires ne paraissent pas véridiques, Vernaa, l'avertit la prêtresse. Il faut comprendre le doute de Lara et Élise, vous ne montrez votre visage à personne. Certains penseront que vous êtes un assassin, d'autres ne s'en préoccuperont pas.

-Ces Elfes ne semblent pas rassurées, j'espère que l'une d'elle n'a pas aperçu mon visage, s'inquiéta le Daedra en faisant référence à Élise.

-Malheureusement, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour conserver votre anonymat. Élise et Lara se poseront des questions sur vous et vous devrez gagner leur confiance comme vous avez fait pour moi. Mais pas par les mots.

Le drémora songea aux conseils de Cassandre, cependant c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se rappela de la proposition qu'il avait refusé. Les deux amies d'Alyssia l'avait invité à se promener dans les rues de la ville. Son instinct le forçait à rester auprès de Cassandre. Cette dernière le comprenait mieux que quiconque : c'était une voyante qui avait attendu l'arrivée du Daedra dans la chapelle et qui connaissait les intentions pacifiques de Vernaa. Se retrouver auprès d'inconnues le rendait méfiant. La guérisseuse remarqua que le Kynval ne répondait pas.

-Je vous accompagnerai, et acceptez cette fois. Pensez à celle qui compte pour vous, insista Cassandre.

-Oui, vous avez raison. J'aurai dû les suivre, pour Alyssia, répondit le drémora en baissant légèrement son visage.

-Autre chose vous préoccupe ? Je le vois dans votre regard.

-Si vous subissez une nouvelle attaque, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous. Que ce soit contre des mortels ou les Daedra...

-N'êtes-vous pas de puissants magiciens en tant que Daedra ?

-Certains, oui. D'autres, non, détailla Vernaa. L'autre fois je ne me suis servi que d'un parchemin, tous les drémoras en possèdent. C'était le dernier que j'avais. Je peux utiliser des sorts, mais ils seront moins puissants. Je suis un guerrier en réalité, je combattais à l'aide d'une épée. Cependant, je souhaitais vous approcher sans avoir l'intention de vous tuer, j'ai donc abandonné mon équipement.

-Vous avez bien agi, Vernaa. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous trouverai une lame. Nous disposons de quelques armes dans la chapelle, avec l'intention de nous défendre bien sûr.

-Je vous dois tant, sœur Cassandre, fut soulagé le Kynval en observant la prêtresse.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose. Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderai, peu importe les problèmes, termina la guérisseuse en souriant.

Le Daedra fut affecté par cette mystérieuse joie provenant de Cassandre. L'innocent sourire l'empêchait de répliquer et lui murmurait que cette personne était digne de confiance. Il imita ce signe en tant que réponse, sans le montrer avec insistance : sa lèvre fléchit. La prêtresse ne s'y attendait pas.

-Vous... Vous venez de sourire, dit Cassandre avec hésitation.

-C'est possible, acquiesça le drémora en détournant son regard.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre car le drémora n'expliquait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Beaucoup de questions se posait dans l'esprit de sa protectrice. Est-ce que Vernaa était capable d'exprimer sa joie comme les humains ? Était-il le seul Daedra pouvant sourire ? Elle ne le saura jamais. Quand la nuit tomba, elle le laissa en paix dans sa chambre, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

_Ce ciel rouge et ces terres de désolation n'était autre qu'Oblivion. Au départ, personne. Puis une silhouette, debout sur le haut d'un rocher sombre. Elle était floue, puis s'éclaircit peu à peu, comme si on cherchait à savoir qui se dressait sur cette gigantesque pierre. On reconnut l'armure et la grande épée daedriques que portait ce drémora. Ces cheveux bruns mi-longs flottèrent grâce à une légère brise qui caressait son visage droit et sérieux. Il était observé de profil. A sa gauche se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, caché par le corps du drémora. _

_Le second Daedra était visible lorsqu'il fit un pas, il était à côté de l'autre. Sur sa peau bleu gris était incrustée deux cornes de même couleur recourbées vers l'arrière. Ses yeux blancs et fins n'avaient ni iris ni pupille et ses oreilles étaient longues et pointues. Ses cheveux courts redressés en arrière furent noirs comme l'ébène. Son corps portait des signes tribals rouges le long de ses chevilles, ses bras ainsi que ses poignets. Il n'avait aucune armure excepté une jupe courte rouge sombre, ce qui le rendait plus sauvage qu'un drémora. Cette créature maniait une longue hache qu'il tenait de sa main gauche griffue. L'autre main, elle était unie à celle du drémora. Ils étaient seuls, et ils le savaient._

_« Rien ne nous séparera. » Ces mots étaient ainsi prononcés par..._

Vernaa fut soudainement réveillé. Le corps redressé perpendiculairement et le regard fixant le vide. Ce songe l'avait rendu tellement anxieux, comme s'il s'était tiré un cauchemar. Sa respiration était irrégulière parce que son cœur ne cessait de frapper sa poitrine. Puis son souffle devenait moins fort. Ce qu'il avait vu l'intriguait, l'inquiétait et le fit réagir.

-Ça ne peut pas être...

Il ne parla pas davantage. Il se rappela qu'il était dans la chapelle, où résidait des mortels, et qu'il devait murmurer. Le drémora avait eu l'impression que ce rêve fut court, alors qu'il avait été long, très long. Il espérait que Cassandre revienne très vite pour que sa journée débute.

Cette personne qu'il avait vu, c'était Axeli. Il refusait d'y croire, car il n'était pas avec Vernaa mais auprès d'un autre. Il avait reconnu seulement le physique. Bien plus féroce que leurs semblables, ces Daedra nommés Xivilai étaient très intelligents car ils maitrisaient aussi bien les armes que la magie. Rien avoir avec sa force primitive de Kynval... Lui était obéissant et traité comme un soldat tandis qu'un Xivilai faisait preuve d'indépendance et pouvait être déloyal envers son chef.

Vernaa était perturbé, ses mains s'étaient posées sur le haut de son crâne. Si c'était bien Axeli, qu'est-ce qu'un Daedra sauvage faisait avec lui ? De plus, les mots qu'il avait entendu le troublèrent. Cela aurait pu ne pas l'importer mais il cherchait à comprendre.

Ce fut Cassandre qui le sortit de ses pensées, elle avait frappé à sa porte. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse de sa part puisqu'il devait rester muet. Vernaa prit l'habitude de cacher son visage sous sa capuche noire, ce qui ne dérangeait pas la guérisseuse. De sa main gauche, elle tenait une lame rangée dans son fourreau. La prêtresse avança avec l'arme pour la tendre au Daedra.

L'épée était aussi longue que la précédente qu'il utilisait en Oblivion. Légère, elle se tenait avec une seule main. Le Kynval saisit la poignée et tira avec prudence la lame de son fourreau. A double tranchant, elle avait été forgée avec de l'acier et semblait neuve car le drémora put voir son reflet dessus. Même si l'épée daedrique paraissait plus tranchante et plus redoutable, celle de Cassandre était aussi bien capable de tuer et c'était l'essentiel.

Vernaa leva son regard vers la résidente de la chapelle après avoir remis l'épée dans son fourreau. L'arme lui convenait. La guérisseuse lui avait demandé s'il était droitier ou gaucher puis elle se servit d'un courroie de cuir pour attacher la lame du côté de sa main opposée. Le Daedra s'était toujours battu en dégainant son arme de la main droite, mais Cassandre remarqua une faille.

-Vous vous servez uniquement d'une arme, sans bouclier ? Le questionna la prêtresse.

-Seule ma force me suffit, ainsi que ma magie, répondit à voix basse le brave Kynval.

Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, Alyssia et les Elfes étaient venues les voir à l'intérieur de la chapelle. Voir le Daedra armé étonnèrent ces femmes, d'autant plus qu'il portait encore sur l'autre des parchemins vierges pour pouvoir communiquer.

-Que faites-vous avec une épée ? Demanda simplement Élise.

-Je croyais que c'était un magicien, ajouta la plus grande des Elfes.

-« Je connais quelques bases, je me suis entraîné à l'arme blanche il y a longtemps. » Écrivit Vernaa.

-C'est magnifique, au moins nous aurons un garde du corps, s'émerveilla l'Elfe des bois.

-Élise, Vernaa nous accompagne. Avant tout, nous nous promènerons, lui rappela gentiment Alyssia.

Le drémora ne répondit pas, cette voix suave avait prononcé son nom d'une telle gentillesse. Cette femme n'avait rien d'égoïste et se préoccupait beaucoup de lui, même s'il se cachait. Sa santé l'avait inquiétée, ne plus avoir de voix était comme un énorme handicap pour elle. Lara parla à son tour.

-Exactement, et la sécurité c'est important. Cassandre nous suivra, elle a averti les autres prêtres, dit-elle en souriant.

Vernaa tourna alors son regard vers la concernée, elle répondit par un sourire. Tout avait été mis au point pour que cette balade se passe sans aucun soucis. Cassandre fut décidément une bénédiction pour le Daedra en difficulté.

-Allez, sortons prendre l'air ! S'exclama la petite Elfe avec joie.

Le groupe vagabondait dans les rues en entrant dans aucune des boutiques pour le moment. Au milieu se trouvait Alyssia avec sa gauche le duo elfique tandis que la prêtresse et le Kynval étaient à sa droite. Afin de se rapprocher lentement de cette femme douce, mais aussi timide, Cassandre s'était mis à l'extrémité afin que Vernaa soit à côté de la Brétonne. La guérisseuse prétextait que les Brétons s'entendaient mieux entre eux, ce qui avait fait rougir son amie. Le drémora n'en disait aucun mot, quelque part il se doutait que la prêtresse voulait lui donner l'occasion d'être en compagnie d'Alyssia. Cependant il demeurait silencieux et marchait sans but comme une marionnette. L'ange usait de ses charmes sur le plus sensible des Daedra, mais elle n'en savait rien. Son charme fut son manque de loquacité et sa beauté.

La plupart des habitants de Chorrol admiraient Vernaa, il était leur héros même s'il avait éliminé une poignée d'ennemis. A travers les conversations des citoyens dont il était le sujet, le drémora se contentait de suivre les quatre femmes. Il devint réservé et timide. « Comme Alyssia » pensait-il. Au lieu d'attirer la peur à cause de sa tenue d'assassin, il montrait un côté plutôt mystérieux, selon l'opinion des gens. Grâce à Cassandre, les gardes étaient convaincus qu'un vaillant Bréton se cachait sous ces vêtements lugubres, donc Vernaa ne paraissait pas suspect. On ne le jugeait pas dangereux mais puissant. Le Kynval savait au contraire qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : il était un Daedra et les Daedra dépassaient les mortels. Sans aucune orgueil, c'était un fait qu'il approuvait même s'il ne comptait plus tuer les faibles.

-Vernaa, cela me fait très plaisir que vous soyez avec nous, dit la douce voix d'Alyssia.

Ces paroles résonnèrent et formaient des frissons dans le corps du drémora. Lara, qui était à sa gauche, n'avait peut être pas entendu car ces mots furent comme des murmures. Le groupe avait fait le tour de la ville et arrivèrent sur la place du grand chêne. Vernaa aurait voulu répondre, glisser un mot doux pour dire à Alyssia qu'il appréciait aussi sa compagnie. Mais il ne put le faire.

Le ciel azuré se transformait lentement et devint rougeoyant. C'était mauvais signe, et tout le monde le comprit. La joie s'était évaporée et la peur s'installa. Vernaa eut alors l'impression de replonger dans ses souvenirs : un protecteur de Chorrol surveillant à l'extérieur avait prévenu les autres. Les gardes de la ville donnèrent l'alerte. Mais trop tard. Un groupe de Daedra les envahit. La sérénité d'Alyssia disparut. Quand elle vit les troupes de créatures meurtrières, elle fut terrorisée. Les femmes firent un pas en arrière à cause de la peur, sauf Lara, et Vernaa dégaina son arme car il comptait défendre la ville. Il avait toujours su affronter le danger. Cette fois, il allait protéger les humains.

Cassandre saisit la main d'Alyssia afin de la conduire dans la chapelle, l'Elfe des bois savait aussi qu'ils devaient se réfugier dans l'église. Mais la Haute-Elfe et le Daedra comptaient combattre. Élise fut loin d'être d'accord.

-On ignore combien ils sont et vous allez quand même vous lancer dans la bataille ? S'écria cette dernière.

-Je vais me faire un plaisir d'en brûler quelques uns, répliqua Lara avec détermination. Je me contenterai des plus vulnérables puis je vous rejoins.

-Tu dis en bref que tu en éclates un ou deux puis tu nous suis, la corrigea son amie avec un sourire moqueur.

La magicienne ne répondit pas. Cassandre prit la parole.

-Ne prenez aucun risque. Venez nous rejoindre si la situation se complique, leur conseilla la prêtresse. Vernaa, courez jusqu'à la chapelle si vous êtes désarmé. Personne ne voudrait vous perdre.

Elle lui avait parlé comme si c'était un humain et le Daedra l'avait remarquée. Sa vie importait pour des personnes. Ce fut pour la première fois qu'il entendit ces mots prononcés par une mortelle. Il regarda brièvement Alyssia partir avec les autres.

Une horde de Daedra inférieurs foncèrent sur des proies faciles en leur direction. Lara se mit à faire apparaître de ses mains des sphères enflammées qu'elle jeta sur une araignée Daedra. La créature fut touchée et reçut quelques brûlures. L'ennemie affaiblie, la Haute-Elfe prit de l'avant pour l'achever en quelques coups. Vernaa avait observé l'amie d'Alyssia alors qu'il avait éliminé un Atronach de feu avec sa magie. Le drémora avait l'avantage de connaître tous les types de Daedra puisqu'il en était un, ce ne fut pas le cas de Lara. Une araignée était un ennemi qui donnait du fil à retordre si elle n'était pas tuée en très peu de temps. Elle laissait toujours un de ses petits immobiliser sa cible ! Le Kynval chargea et trancha la mère porteuse d'un coup ferme et rapide. Afin de l'avertir, Vernaa pointa la plus petite araignée qui ne bougeait plus. L'Elfe fut surprise, elle était à quelques centimètres de sa cheville. La magicienne regarda ensuite la grande arachnide. Son enfant se dématérialisa et l'araignée gisait dans son sang noir. N'attendant pas des remerciements de la combattante, le Daedra du côté des mortels attaqua un drémora de faible classe à quelques mètres de lui. Lara avait cessé de faire l'imprudence et blessait ses adversaires par l'ampleur de ses sortilèges.

A vue d'œil, la moitié des Daedra étaient à terre en quelques minutes. Bien évidement, ce fut en général ceux qui avait le moins d'intelligence. Le Kynval n'était pas la principale raison de ces pertes. Il se rappela quand datait la dernière bataille : c'était il y a trois jours. En trois jours, les chefs drémoras furent incapable de monter une armée entière comme lorsque Vernaa avait combattu la première fois dans la ville de Chorrol.

Le combat qui se déroulait désormais opposa lui et les humains contre des drémoras. Par son fort désir de protéger les êtres innocents, il prit la défense de la plupart des gardes. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui faisait pression mais l'aida à se surpasser. Il défiait à présent les créatures de son clan d'auparavant, car Vernaa en avait assez de faire couler le sang des mortels. Les Churl, des drémoras de très faible classe, furent écrasés par les coups d'épée et de flèches des gardes. L'ennemi semblait plus faible à cause de la puissance du Kynval et cela les réjouissait, le courage avait enfin refait surface dans le cœur des habitants de Cyrodiil. Voyant qu'il leur avait détruit une barrière infranchissable, le Daedra fit confiance aux humains et avança davantage vers une autre dangereuse vague de drémoras. Vernaa approchait d'une troupe mais remarqua qu'elle était formée par divers Daedra, mêlant aussi bien les faibles que les forts. Il entrevit une faille. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et piqua avec son arme fatale.

Mais une ombre furtive, plus maligne que lui, jaillit du fond de la mêlée. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent par un bruit de métal assourdissant. Vernaa dut reculer pour garder son arme à la main. Indirectement avec sa lame, le protecteur de Chorrol avait senti jusqu'où s'étendait la force de son ennemi. S'il ne s'était pas retiré, le Kynval finissait désarmé. Quand on perdait son arme, il fallait fuir. Et Vernaa ne se repliait jamais. Le coup fut parfaitement contrôlé. La claymore daedrique qui avait frappé son épée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un puissant Kynreeve. Il n'eut le temps de voir le visage du drémora que lorsqu'ils firent face.

Son adversaire ne lui laissa aucun temps mort. Sur son regard se lisait la détermination et le désir de mort. L'arme entre ses deux mains, le dangereux drémora frappa d'un coup oblique. Vernaa para avec dextérité. L'autre fit un pas en arrière, rabaissa son arme promptement sous un frottement des lames puis riposta par une attaque visant le point vital du drémora. Le Kynval esquiva par la droite et leva son épée pour le blesser au cou. Sans bouger les bras, ce fut les poignets du Kynreeve qui baissèrent la claymore. Les armes se touchèrent. Puis, d'un coup vif, l'ennemi déstabilisa Vernaa. Ce dernier avait malheureusement concentré toute sa violence pour un geste qu'il échoua. La pointe de l'épée déchira une partie de sa capuche.

Le Daedra se retrouva à terre, appuyé par ses tibias. D'un esprit combattif, sa main ne lâchait pas l'épée alors que son visage était à découvert. Il fixait son ennemi, pour montrer qu'il ne cédait pas. Comme un sortilège lancé, le drémora adverse se figea. Son arme de guerre n'acheva pas le Kynval, et il le regarda, ébahi. Le temps s'arrêta.

-Vernaa ?

Il comprit à son tour, la surprise se lit sur son visage.

-Axeli...

Vernaa n'avait pas pu le reconnaître, car certains drémoras se ressemblaient : aucun n'était unique physiquement. Le Kynreeve avait mené une nouvelle invasion sans savoir qu'il reverrait Vernaa contre leur clan. Quant au Kynval, il s'était promis de protéger les mortels sans penser qu'il combattrait son fameux supérieur. Ce dernier baissa son arme contre le drémora.

-Tu n'étais pas mort, tu t'es enfui, dit son supérieur d'une voix étranglée. Je n'ai pas pu le savoir à cause d'Oren. Mais maintenant, je te retrouve vivant, et contre nous...

Sa claymore se releva soudainement comme une fureur renaissante.

-Comment oses-tu, Vernaa ? Cria de colère le Kynreeve.

Le défenseur de Chorrol para avec son arme de justesse. Par une roulade rapide, il se releva. Il regardait Axeli, mais la volonté de se battre se perdit. Vernaa ne le blesserait jamais. Son supérieur multiplia au contraire les coups, ne laissant aucune ouverture. Le Kynval se contentait de jouer un rôle de bouclier, son épée n'était plus offensive. Parce que c'était Axeli. Ce fut la seule raison, aussi idiote soit elle. Sa faiblesse ne le mit plus en position de force. Chaque pas l'éloigna de la grande place et le ramena un peu plus vers la chapelle. Des minutes entières s'écoulèrent, les Daedra restants n'étaient plus que minorité. Vernaa fatiguait, Axeli s'obsédait à l'écraser comme un insecte.

Soudain, le Kynval entendit des gardes de la ville. Ils avaient vu au loin le Kynreeve s'acharner contre le « Bréton ». Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour connaître la vérité sur l'identité du drémora sauveur. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà vu, restant sous le silence...

Quand Vernaa les vit, il esquiva très rapidement et cacha son visage sous sa capuche noire. Axeli fut attaqué par derrière mais évita le groupe armé d'épée. Le Daedra supérieur comprit que tous étaient tombés, sauf lui. Le choix était digne d'un lâche, mais il s'enfuit de Chorrol. Le Kynreeve blessait ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin et retourna jusqu'à la porte d'Oblivion. Il se jura de récupérer Vernaa des mains des mortels.

Le drémora se cacha grâce à la capuche mais la maintenait avec sa main libre. Il y avait une déchirure, sa peau rougeâtre pouvait être visible sans l'appui de sa main. Le danger avait disparu, le Kynval rangea son arme. Le chef des gardes avait approché de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessé, tout va bien ?

Le Daedra fit un oui de la tête puis tourna son regard vers la chapelle. Après avoir brûlé les corps putréfiés, les protecteurs de Chorrol avertirent les habitants qu'ils pouvaient sortir de la chapelle. A travers la foule, Élise sortit pour faire la morale à Lara.

-Tu n'es pas revenue et tu es restée là à les affronter ? La prochaine fois je t'attrape et tu viendras avec moi !

Elle crut que la Haute-Elfe répondrait mais à la place celle-ci regardait avec attention Vernaa, à quelques mètres plus loin. Il recevait des remerciements de la part des habitants, qui espéraient que le Kynval les défendrait encore longtemps contre les Daedra. Lara réagit enfin et s'isola avec l'Elfe des bois.

-Mais attends, ne partons pas sans Alyssia, lui rappela Élise.

Elle s'arrêta donc. Leur amie sortit enfin aux côtés de Cassandre qui lui tenait la main. Vernaa la regarda. Elle avait baissé son regard, ses épaules s'étaient serrées et ses mains tremblaient. La prêtresse la soulageait en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Daedra. Vernaa rejoignit la guérisseuse et Alyssia vint jusqu'à ses amies Elfes.

Ils se croisèrent. Le drémora regardait d'un bref coup d'œil si elle était blessée : rien. Alyssia vérifia aussi pour le Kynval. Elle ne vit que l'ombre de son visage mais heureusement le sang ne coulait pas. Quand ses yeux ne l'observaient plus, elle sourit en secret. Vernaa était non seulement courageux, vaillant mais aussi invincible.

Lara murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Élise tout en fixant le Daedra. La petite Elfe regardait la magicienne, stupéfaite. La Haute-Elfe rajouta qu'elle ne devait rien dire pour éviter de répandre la panique. Elle comptait prévenir toutefois Alyssia, qui vint auprès de ses amies.

-Alyssia, nous avons quelque chose à te dire, commença Lara.

-C'est très important mais ne dis rien à personne, dit à son tour Élise.

-Qu'il y a t-il ? S'inquiéta Alyssia qui lisait la surprise dans leur regard.

-Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de Vernaa, et te méfier de lui, répondit la magicienne.

-Ce n'est pas un Bréton. Sœur Cassandre l'ignore..., continua l'Elfe des bois.

-Elle ment peut être, puisqu'elle l'a aidé à trouver un refuge, réfléchit Lara à voix haute.

-Elle ne ferait jamais ça, répliqua Élise.

-Le problème n'est pas sœur Cassandre. Alyssia... Vernaa est un Daedra, déclara la magicienne.

Son amie recula comme si elle avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Vernaa n'avait jamais essayé de les tuer, il ne pouvait donc pas être l'un de ces monstres assoiffés de sang. Il leur avait tenu compagnie et avait repoussé l'Aube Mythique, secte qui vénérait les Daedra. D'un côté, se cacher sous une capuche était une bonne raison pour dissimuler sa race. Mais de l'autre, où vers la naïveté d'Alyssia penchait, s'opposer aux Daedra prouvait que la personne ne faisait pas partie de leur clan.

-Je ne crois pas, peut être est-ce parce que tu n'as vu que des Daedra dans toute la ville, supposa Alyssia en regardant Lara.

-Mais... je l'ai vraiment vu. S'il te plaît, crois-moi. Dit la Haute-Elfe en tout sincérité.

-Je suis terrorisée par les Daedra, cependant Vernaa ne me fait pas peur. Il y a en lui comme une aura bienveillante. De plus, cela ne semble pas logique. Pourquoi, s'il était un Daedra, Vernaa nous a défendu ? Raisonna l'innocente femme.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tout faux. Il nous aurait sans doute tué avant, vu que ces créatures nous détestent, ajouta Élise qui était très influençable.

-Tu es d'accord avec Alyssia maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas halluciné, il était seul contre un Daedra, à côté de la chapelle ! S'exclama la magicienne.

-Essayons d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé je vous en prie, termina Alyssia, j'espère qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant longtemps.

Les Elfes ressentirent de nouveau un sentiment de peur chez cette femme sensible. Elles la conduisirent jusqu'à sa maison afin qu'elle puisse se détendre.

Du côté de Vernaa, les prêtres avaient salué son courage et le respectait encore bien plus qu'avant. Il avait encore une fois combattu leurs pires ennemis. Cassandre prétendit que leur sauveur avait besoin de repos et elle put escorter le drémora dans sa chambre. Les deux personnes voulaient parler en toute intimité. La guérisseuse le fit asseoir sur le lit et prit soin de lui. Il n'avait apparemment aucune blessure, du moins en restant sous sa capuche. Elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait un côté de la capuche et leva délicatement le tissu qui cachait son visage. Aucune égratignure sur son visage rouge sombre aux traces noires.

-Votre capuche est abîmée, je vais la réparer très vite. J'espère que personne ne vous a vu.

-Non, aucun mortel, murmura Vernaa, il s'inquiétait pour Alyssia.

Elle lui sourit et alla chercher quelques objets qui servaient pour la couture. Passant les minutes restantes auprès du Kynval, elle fit disparaître un mauvais souvenir de cette bataille avec une aiguille et du fil. Le Daedra lui parla et comprit qu'Alyssia était toujours entre de bonnes mains, en faisant référence à Cassandre, et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Attirance

Chapitre 7 : Attirance

La brève invasion des Daedra n'était plus. Il fut certain que ces créatures ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps à cause des nombreuses pertes. Le calme revint dans la ville de Chorrol et les habitants reprenaient leurs activités habituelles. Cependant, la vie quotidienne de certaines personnes changèrent.

Lara avait découvert le vrai visage de Vernaa. Le drémora n'avait pas pu dissimuler son apparence à cause de l'affrontement face au furieux Axeli. Au tout dernier instant, le Kynval réussit à se cacher de nouveau. De plus, la chance avait tourné en sa faveur. Les gardes de la ville lui étaient venus en aide. L'ancien officier du Daedra n'eut d'autres choix que de battre en retraite.

La Haute-Elfe avait tenu au courant Élise, puis elles avertirent Alyssia. Cependant, la femme aux cheveux blancs ne croyait pas leurs amies, même si elle avait horriblement peur des Daedra. En fait, elle avait une confiance aveugle envers le drémora. Cassandre lui avait raconté un mensonge, qu'il était un Bréton tout comme elle et la prêtresse. Alyssia était d'ailleurs loin de se méfier du Kynval : ils appartenaient à la même race.

Le lendemain de la bataille, la guérisseuse s'aperçut que le trio ne viendrait pas. Vernaa avait supposé, il y a quelques jours, que les Elfes ne pensaient pas qu'il était un Bréton. Ses doutes se fondèrent et la prêtresse cherchait par tous les moyens une solution pour que Lara et Élise ne se méfient plus de lui.

-Je dois garder la confiance d'Alyssia, elle est sous leur protection, commença le drémora qui murmurait dans sa chambre.

-Vous venez de prouver votre valeur en combattant les Daedra.

-Peut être n'est-ce pas suffisant.

Il pensa de nouveau à Alyssia. Elle ignorait toujours que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée lors de la grande bataille, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la tuer.

-Je dois lui dire la vérité. Elle m'écoutera, décida le Kynval.

-Vous vous précipitez, l'avertit-elle. Alyssia a peur des Daedra, vous ne savez pas à quel point elle craint votre espèce.

-Si elle ne l'apprend pas, elle sera éternellement terrifiée, répliqua-t-il.

-Vous renforcerez sa frayeur, elle n'est pas prête. Nous subissons toujours des attaques...

-Je dois la protéger.

Le ton de sa voix fut sec et autoritaire. Cassandre retint son souffle, en ayant devant elle le véritable Daedra : dur et froid. Mais la prêtresse ressentit autre chose qui se dégageait dans la voix du drémora, elle ne lui en parla pas encore. Vernaa s'aperçut qu'il avait en quelque sorte levé la voix sur elle et regretta.

-Vernaa, je vois plus clair dans votre cœur. Je comprends désormais jusqu'où vous irez pour veiller sur elle, dit solennellement la guérisseuse.

-Je ne désire que... Non, je ne comprends pas, murmura le drémora, soucieux.

-Vous êtes troublé et Alyssia est importante à vos yeux, c'est tout, le rassura Cassandre.

-Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, comment puis-je approcher Alyssia ?

-Ne soyez pas inquiet, je vais vous aider comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Vernaa la remercia. Décidément, cette femme était plus qu'indulgente, elle avait une totale confiance et un soutien absolu envers le Daedra.

Ils quittèrent la chapelle, Cassandre était libre de partir de temps en temps, en ayant bien sûr demander l'accord à ses aînés. A l'extérieur, la notoriété de la prêtresse et du Daedra sans importance s'accrut. Personne ne leur manquait de respect et tous furent ravis de les croiser.

La guérisseuse et le Kynval franchirent la porte sud de la ville. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait pas de danger. La porte d'Oblivion avait apparu depuis des mois du côté de la porte nord. Après avoir passé une écurie sur leur droite, ils suivirent le sentier et marchèrent durant quelques secondes.

Le drémora n'avait pas encore saisi pourquoi ils allaient jusqu'à une prairie. S'éloignant du chemin, ils atteignirent un champ de fleurs multicolores. Le Daedra fut étonné, la flore était différente mais merveilleuse dans ce monde. Il y en avait une grande variété. Certaines avaient une tige longue, d'autres fleurissaient sur le sol. Son odorat sentit quelques parfums agréables provenant de cette végétation.

La prêtresse avait remarqué que Vernaa découvrait visuellement ces fleurs, elle sourit et lui laissait prendre son temps. Elle s'arrêta et s'accroupit à proximité de fleurs avec de grandes pétales verdoyantes.

-Ce sont des primevères, expliqua la guérisseuse. Leur fleur est magnifique et Alyssia les aime beaucoup.

Le drémora l'écouta avec attention, n'osant pas se poser sur le sol. Il regardait ces fleurs, leurs petites pétales étaient d'un violet clair et leurs cœurs jaunes. Apprendre qu'Alyssia adorait cette fleur l'intéressa. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde que Cassandre.

-Je l'amènerai un jour dans cet endroit si ces fleurs lui plaisent, promit le Kynval.

-Cela lui fera du bien, j'espère qu'Alyssia vous laissera la conduire ici.

-Je ne veux que son bonheur, elle est très sensible et des Daedra ont dû la faire souffrir.

-Votre compagnie l'apaise en quelque sorte, c'est qu'elle m'a confié. Pour qu'elle vous apprécie davantage, prenez un jour cette fleur et accrochez-lui sur le côté de sa tête.

Elle mima le geste sans saisir la primevère et sourit. Vernaa inscrivit dans sa mémoire tous les mouvements de la prêtresse. Cependant, avec toutes les batailles qui avaient et auront lieu, il voulait protéger Alyssia le plus tôt possible.

-Sœur Cassandre, ne pourrai-je pas le faire dès aujourd'hui ? Je n'arrive pas à être patient. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je ne peux pas attendre, dit avec hésitation le drémora.

-Vous vous inquiétez bien plus que je ne le pensais, constata la guérisseuse en perdant le sourire. Ce n'est pas facile de gagner si rapidement la confiance de quelqu'un. Ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est vous rendre jusqu'à sa maison et offrez-lui la fleur. Par contre, ne lui accrochez pas la fleur, dîtes seulement que cela pourrait lui aller. Lara et Élise seront certainement avec elle et vous devez éviter le moindre geste suspect.

-Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? S'interrogea le Kynval.

-Pour ce jour, oui. Un seul cadeau l'affectera lentement. Une femme ne doit pas recevoir de grandes avances dès la première fois.

Sa dernière phrase fut un mystère pour le Daedra. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'offre puisque dans son monde on avait mieux à faire que donner des présents et les femelles n'existaient pas.

Cassandre récolta avec précaution la primevère à l'aide d'une serpe. Elle préleva la fleur avec sa tige pour Vernaa, elle prit pour d'autres intérêts les feuilles qu'elle rangea dans un petit sac de cuir. Le Kynval la remercia, ayant toujours pris cette habitude pour toutes les bonnes actions de la prêtresse.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la ville. Le duo remonta jusqu'à la grande place, car Cassandre devait ramener les feuilles qui seraient utiles pour des alchimistes de la guilde des mages. Le drémora s'était arrêté devant la maison d'Alyssia.

-J'apporte ces feuilles aux mages de la guilde et je rentrerai à la chapelle. Je vous attendrai dans votre chambre.

Le Daedra fit un oui de la tête, tenant délicatement dans sa main la fleur de primevère. Il avançait jusqu'à la porte de bois à deux battantes mais ne bougea pas directement. Il ne fut jamais aussi hésitant de toute sa vie. Comme Cassandre l'avait si bien fait à la porte de sa chambre, il toqua avec sa main libre.

Alyssia alla ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui pourrait passer chez elle. Le Kynval cacha alors la fleur de primevère derrière son dos. La joie se lit sur le visage de la femme et son sourire rayonnait quand elle sut que Vernaa était le visiteur. Elle le salua avec politesse, habillée d'une magnifique robe en satin bleu clair, tandis que le drémora fit une courbette. Surprenant ce dernier, Alyssia l'invita à entrer chez elle. Mais il refusait ce privilège en faisant un non de la tête. Il fallut attendre qu'elle use de grande courtoisie, ainsi que de timidité, pour que le Daedra cède. Il devait avant tout la satisfaire.

Quand il entra, il put voir l'intérieur de sa maison. Le plafond était en marbre gris, les murs furent construits avec de la pierre et le sol était fait de la même matière plus éclaircie. A quelques pas se trouvait un grand tapis rouge et brodé de motifs dorées qui occupait le séjour. A sa gauche se dressaient une armoire, une table basse entourée de quatre chaises en bois noir et le mur fut décorée de tapisseries vert émeraude. Au centre, il y avait un escalier qui montait puis se séparait en deux vers le premier étage. Vers la droite, une autre pièce, plus grande, était composée d'un bureau proche d'une fenêtre avec quelques armoires et au fond se situait une salle à manger. Accompagnée de quatre chaises, sa grande table rectangulaire était décorée de verres à pied et de carafe en argent.

Assises près de la table basse, les Elfes passaient leur temps auprès d'Alyssia. Élise sourit, mais pour de faux, et accueillit Vernaa. Lara se contenta de le saluer comme d'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas oublié sa découverte. Au fond d'elle, la magicienne regardait le drémora d'un mauvais œil. On aurait dit que seule Alyssia était ravie de le voir. Et ce fut la vérité. Derrière la fausse joie des Elfes, celles-ci méprisaient ce monstre.

La femme aux cheveux blancs invita le Daedra à s'asseoir auprès d'eux en avançant jusqu'à ses amies. Vernaa fit quelques pas hésitants. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à cause de sa main cachée derrière le dos. Il préféra rester debout, en face d'Alyssia qui était aussi levée.

Le drémora pensa aussitôt au fameux cadeau que la prêtresse avait récolté pour l'aider. Il devait lui offrir maintenant, pensait-il. Vernaa tendit lentement la fleur de primevère à Alyssia. L'Elfe des bois et la Haute-Elfe avaient à cet instant un regard rempli de stupeur tandis que leur amie fut gênée. Devant ce geste, elle chercha les mots qu'elle devait dire. Elle se mit à rougir.

-Je... je ne sais que dire, votre présent me touche beaucoup, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Un sourire timide s'afficha sur son visage. Ce fut la première fois qu'un homme lui offrait une si belle fleur, en particulier sa préférée. Sa naïveté l'empêcha d'être curieuse et elle ne sut jamais que Cassandre avait conseillé le Daedra quelques minutes avant.

Vernaa la contemplait avec admiration, il avait affecté les sentiments de cette jeune femme. Au lieu de suivre les indications d'antan de la prêtresse, le Kynval pensa qu'il devait accrocher la primevère aux cheveux blancs d'Alyssia. Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer avec, ce qui renforça son désir de savoir. Le Daedra approcha alors de quelques pas, sa main gauche prit doucement la fleur entre les doigts fins de la jeune femme. Alyssia ne put cacher un regard étonné, de plus Vernaa ne justifiait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le drémora n'avait pas réfléchi : il désirait seulement et uniquement voir cette femme décorée avec cette magnifique fleur. De sa main libre, il écarta quelques mèches de l'oreille droite.

Mais avant de déposer la primevère dans les cheveux blancs, Lara s'était levée soudainement et saisit le main du Daedra. Ce mouvement n'avait rien d'amical car Vernaa sentit la force de l'Elfe entre ses phalanges. Le Kynval n'eut le temps d'éloigner sa main, la magicienne l'avait littéralement repoussé de son amie innocente. Élise s'était levée à son tour, mais elle ne semblait pas étonnée. Elle montrait au contraire de la complicité. Le drémora partagea alors le même regard qu'Alyssia, la surprise.

-Je t'interdis de toucher Alyssia, monstre, l'insulta Lara.

Ne faisant pas l'erreur de répondre par la parole, Vernaa comptait prendre un parchemin et sa plume. Cependant, ces mots suivants lui firent cesser ses gestes.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de communiquer, je sais que tu vas répondre non et que je dis n'importe quoi. Je t'ai vu et je sais ce que tu es, rajouta-t-elle en crachant la vérité.

-C'est faux, Lara, répliqua Alyssia en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu vois qu'il ne veut pas nous tuer. Vernaa est venu seulement...

-Arrête de le défendre tout le temps, Alyssia. Cria la Haute-Elfe sans se contrôler. Si tu as assez de courage, tu n'auras qu'à lui ôter sa capuche pour voir qui il est !

Le Kynval resta sans voix, il se rappela à cet instant de la bataille datant d'hier. Son visage avait été découvert par Axeli, sans savoir que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu. Et ce fut Lara, juste celle dont il se méfiait le plus ! Un sentiment qui lui était connu surgit et modifia les traits de son visage. La peur. Et elle provoqua une réaction en chaîne lorsque la Haute-Elfe enflamma sa paume. Vernaa avait appris à changer la peur en une force, comme tous les Daedra. Ils la transformaient en destruction.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, laisse-le tranquille ! Supplia la femme aux cheveux blancs.

La magicienne n'avait pas écouté et une flamme s'échappa de sa main. Elle visa le torse du drémora, ce dernier avait esquivé légèrement. Son poignet et sa main droite furent touchés, il avait lâché par réflexe la primevère. La fleur tomba au sol et se consuma, laissant sa silhouette de cendres noires. Instinctivement, le Kynval renvoya une sphère de glace quand il eut évité le coup de Lara. La Haute-Elfe ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Vernaa soit aussi rapide et fut frappée violemment sur le flanc droit. A cause de la puissance du sortilège, elle tomba au sol. Élise avait rejoint rapidement son amie, inquiète de son état malgré ce coup unique. L'Elfe des bois était accroupie près d'elle.

-Lara, tu es blessée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en forme ? Répondit la magicienne d'une voix cassée.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû agir de cette façon...

-J'essayais seulement de protéger Alyssia, dit Lara en se soignant.

Elle se releva et regarda d'un mauvais œil son ennemi. La petite Elfe s'était levée aussi et fixait Vernaa. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui.

-Tu vois bien avec quelle force qu'il m'a eu, prit un ton sévère Lara. Ce que tu as en face de toi, c'est un Daedra !

Alyssia n'aurait jamais dû connaître la vérité, pas maintenant. Le drémora constata enfin que la primevère avait brûlé, son cadeau était désormais détruit. Il n'avait rien accompli de mal pour voir la fleur mourir entre ses mains. La peur refit surface dans son esprit. Lara avait tout avoué, Alyssia savait tout, mais il voulait renier tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Voyant que le Kynval ne répondait pas, la magicienne devint de plus en plus austère. Elle lui ordonna dévoiler son visage immédiatement. Mais le Daedra se détourna promptement et quitta la maison sans répondre aux trois femmes.

Vernaa était reparti en direction de la chapelle, il lui avait suffi de contourner la demeure d'Alyssia par derrière pour l'atteindre. Il était entré sans frapper et cessa sa course quand il fut à l'intérieur. Grâce à sa tenue, il ne pouvait pas paraître anxieux ou terrifié devant les prêtres. Il se mit alors à marcher nonchalamment jusqu'à sa chambre. Cassandre était déjà à l'intérieur, comme elle le lui avait dit. Le drémora arriva et ferma la porte par précaution et par habitude. Quand elle le vit, elle s'avança vers sa direction, prête à lui annoncer quelque chose.

-Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, commença le Daedra avec déception et peur.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta la guérisseuse.

-Je ne vous ai pas écouté, sœur Cassandre. J'ai essayé d'accrocher la fleur dans ses cheveux, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

La prêtresse fut surprise, avec une fine colère dans sa voix.

-Je vous avais prévenu. Lara a essayé de s'interposer je suppose.

-Elle s'est méfiée de moi, comme je l'avais senti, répondit Vernaa en baissant légèrement son regard. Elle m'a vu, je ne sais pas quand, mais elle m'a vu.

-C'était certainement lors de la bataille. Est-ce seulement elle ou Élise a vu aussi votre visage ?

-Elles le savent tous à présent, Lara a révélé mon identité et Alyssia...

« sera effrayée maintenant, elle ne voudra plus de moi. » Il n'avait pas achevé ses mots, il avait enfin constaté que rien ne pourrait convaincre cette femme autre que ses propres amies. Il marcha sans but jusqu'à s'arrêter près du lit. Le Kynval regarda le sol, comme s'il était soumis. Le désespoir s'empara de lui. Cassandre vint à côté du drémora.

-C'est fini. Ces Elfes vont sûrement avertir toute la ville. Mes frères mais aussi les mortels seront contre moi.

-Il est bien trop tôt pour croire que tout le monde sera contre vous, la rassura la guérisseuse. Réfléchissez, vous avez accompli de braves actions, personne n'écoutera Lara et sa vérité. Et puis je pense qu'elle l'aurait dit depuis longtemps si elle ne vous craignait pas. Alyssia est peut être naïve mais elle sait reconnaître ceux qui ont un cœur, et vous en avez un, Vernaa.

Ses paroles étaient en train de le guérir comme si elle le soignait sans sa magie. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant et vrai que la vérité de Cassandre, et non celle de Lara. Le Daedra ne devait pas être perplexe.

-Vous devez regagner sa confiance au plus vite, ajouta-t-elle en surprenant le Kynval.

-Je n'en doute pas, sœur Cassandre. Mais vous m'avez toujours conseiller de ne pas me précipiter. Pourquoi dîtes-vous que je dois le faire au plus vite ?

-J'ai eu une vision il y a quelques minutes, expliqua avec inquiétude la prêtresse. Vous devez absolument veiller sur Alyssia et devenir son gardien. Elle sera enlevée par les Daedra, de nouveau.

-Que dîtes-vous ? S'étonna Vernaa en haussant la voix.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire quand cela arrivera mais ils vont attaquer encore Chorrol, ils ne cesseront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchent. Ce que j'ai vu était bref, un Daedra avait enlevé Alyssia alors que la ville était en pleine bataille, le clarifia Cassandre.

-Vous devez ramener Alyssia dans la chapelle aujourd'hui, conseilla le drémora en ayant rabaissé le ton. Je refuse de me cacher plus longtemps alors qu'elle est en danger. Même si je suis un Daedra, je suis avant tout son protecteur.

Il allait enlever sa capuche qui recouvrait son visage d'une ombre mais Cassandre arrêta son geste.

-Restez ici, je vais aller la voir.

-Sœur Cassandre.

Elle reconnut la voix d'un des prêtres. La guérisseuse se releva et fit signe à Vernaa de rester silencieux, celui-ci obéit et continua de dissimuler son visage démoniaque. Elle se tourna et alla ouvrir.

-Alyssia vient d'arriver. Elle a besoin de toi, elle voudrait parler seule à seule.

Cassandre ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de son amie à la seconde près, mais aussi à ce qu'elle ait besoin de son aide. Elle acquiesça par un hochement de la tête.

-Je suis prête à la recevoir, répondit-elle. Je reviendrai, Vernaa.

Elle avait tourné son regard vers le Kynval au dernier moment, ce dernier l'avait écoutée. Elle avait dit cette phrase pour que le frère croît qu'elle s'isolerait avec Alyssia et seulement elle. La prêtresse ferma la porte de la chambre sans la verrouiller. Le drémora dut patienter une minute pour entendre les voix des deux femmes. Alyssia semblait triste. Cassandre ouvrit de nouveau sa chambre et son amie resta muette en voyant le faux Bréton. Elle regarda la prêtresse.

-Mais Cassandre...

-Tu peux nous parler à tous les deux, Alyssia. Ne crains rien, tes mots ne ressortiront pas de cette chambre.

La guérisseuse ferma alors derrière elle. Le Daedra ne fit aucun pas, il avait peur qu'Alyssia dise quelque chose à propos de lui. Il l'invita seulement à s'asseoir sur le lit, tout en se servant d'un geste pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Elle n'osa pas répondre. Cassandre fit avancer la femme aux cheveux blancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place, puis elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Vernaa se punit et resta debout, il refusait de s'approcher d'une innocente alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui se cachait en permanence.

-Tu peux tout me dire ma chère amie, commença la prêtresse d'une voix douce.

-Tout d'abord, je viens de chasser Lara et Élise de chez moi, avoua Alyssia comme si elle venait de faire une grave bêtise, ce qui surprirent la guérisseuse et le drémora.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?

-En quelque sorte. C'est lorsque Vernaa est parti. Lara a voulu le suivre mais Élise l'a retenue. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait vu un Daedra et qu'il était bel et bien devant nous. Et Élise l'approuvait. Je refusais de les croire. Elles me disaient que j'avais tort, que j'étais naïve.

Alyssia se mit à cacher ses oreilles avec ses mains, pour mimer comment elle se tenait quelques minutes avant devant les Elfes. Elle continuait toute de même de parler.

-Je ne voulais rien écouter, parce que je suis certaine que Vernaa est innocent, que c'est un Bréton. Je me suis mise alors en colère et j'ai dit qu'elles devaient s'en aller.

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait répondu à ses amies, elle culpabilisait. Cassandre rabaissa doucement les mains d'Alyssia et les caressa de manière réconfortante.

-Alyssia... Tu t'es seulement fâchée, cela ne veut pas dire que tu les as perdues pour toujours.

-Je voudrais tant m'excuser, je n'ai jamais levé la voix contre Lara et Élise. Mais ce qu'elles pensent me perturbe, elles savent pourtant que je suis effrayée par les Daedra.

La guérisseuse eut du mal à trouver un mensonge, puisqu'elle voulait adoucir la terreur de son amie. Vernaa n'était pas de cet avis : la vérité devait être dévoilée maintenant ou jamais. Il se mit alors à prendre un morceau de parchemin, écrivit puis passa le message à la voyante, en espérant qu'Alyssia ne l'aperçoit pas. Celle-ci regarda le message et le lit dans son esprit : « Dis-lui ce que j'ai accompli ». Elle comprit que le Kynval s'impatientait et qu'il n'existait que la pure vérité comme solution. Cassandre décida alors qu'il était temps de faire tomber le masque du drémora, que Lara avait déjà enlevé.

-Nous devons t'avouer quelque chose nous aussi, Alyssia. Quelque chose que tu sais malheureusement.

L'angoisse se mit à envahir l'esprit de celle qui était terrorisée par les Daedra.

-Par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu partages l'avis de Lara.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire. Lara est très protectrice au point qu'elle méprise les inconnus s'ils t'approchent. Je n'approuve pas ses opinions, tu sais que je suis très tolérante. Et j'en ai la preuve.

Elle était là, devant leurs yeux : Vernaa, le drémora. Mais Alyssia semblait confuse et désemparée quand elle parlait. Son sauveur voulut l'apaiser immédiatement. La prêtresse mettait du temps et cherchait à détendre complètement son amie très sensible.

-Je ne cherche pas t'effrayer, je veux te montrer seulement la vérité sans te faire du mal. Fais-moi confiance.

-Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Cassandre. Pardonne-moi, mais en ce moment j'ai peur de la mort, parce que ces créatures tuent des habitants et je sais que les batailles ne cesseront jamais. Je croyais rester à l'abri avec mes amies, à Chorrol. Or, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois et...

Le Kynval avait glissé un morceau de parchemin dans sa main droite. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, il était presque à côté de Cassandre, toujours debout. Son visage restait caché par l'ombre de la capuche. La guérisseuse lui demanda par la plus grande indulgence de lire le message écrit par le Daedra. Alyssia avait repris son souffle, au bord des sanglots, et déplia le petit morceau de parchemin pour le lire. Sa voix redevint calme et douce.

-« Alyssia, vous ne mourrez pas. Vous avez toujours connu autour de vous des personnes qui vous aiment et qui vous protègeront quoiqu'il arrive. »

Pendant la lecture, le Daedra écrivit de nouveau avec sa plume. Il s'interrompit un instant en entendant la réponse d'Alyssia.

-Ce que vous dîtes est vrai. Je ne suis pas seule, je ne dois pas l'oublier

Les mots soigneusement choisis affectèrent la femme aux cheveux blancs. Vernaa prit quelques minutes pour rédiger une révélation. La parole aurait été plus rapide mais sa voix n'était pas comme les autres. Il compta sur l'aide de Cassandre pour répéter à voix haute ce qu'il écrivait.

-« Même si vous pensez ne m'avoir jamais vu, je vous connais. Et cela bien avant. Je vous ai sauvé une fois. »

-Quand ? Demanda Alyssia, qui avait du mal à suivre.

-« Il y a six jours. » C'était la première invasion à Chorrol, précisa la prêtresse.

Les yeux ainsi que la tête d'Alyssia se baissèrent légèrement, une pointe d'inquiétude put s'entendre dans sa voix.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment. Où étais-je, Cassandre ? se questionna-t-elle, elle espérait être à l'abri dans la chapelle ce jour-là.

-Tu n'étais pas avec moi et j'avais eu très peur. Tu étais encore dehors, au milieu de la bataille, lui rappela la guérisseuse.

Un souvenir refit surface, Alyssia écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Ses mains les couvrirent, elle retint un cri de peur. Cassandre s'approcha d'elle, anxieuse. Vernaa ne bougea pas et comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

-Alyssia, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-J'étais seule. Oui, j'étais seule, s'affola Alyssia au rythme de ce cauchemar. J'ai vu de la violence, du sang, des morts. Je devais courir, non, j'étais paralysée. Trop tard, un Daedra m'a repérée. Je voulais partir mais je suis tombée. J'ai regardé la créature, elle a levé son arme. Non !

Son corps se contracta, elle avait serré ses épaules et baissé davantage sa tête. Elle eut la sensation que le drémora de son imagination allait la tuer pour de vrai. Vernaa n'avait pas le droit de parler pour rassurer Alyssia. Son amie la prêtresse l'entoura de ses bras au dessus des épaules.

-Reprends-toi, Alyssia. C'est un souvenir. Alyssia !

Comme tirée d'un rêve, elle rouvrit à cet instant les yeux et avait enlevé ses mains. Le Kynval avait touché une corde sensible en parlant de cette bataille. Il aurait dû le savoir lui-même. C'était lui qui avait essayé de la tuer, mais lui qui avait préféré la sauver.

La femme qui avait été terrorisée reprit lentement son calme, la guérisseuse rabaissa les mains de son amie et les mit en dessous des siennes. C'était là que Vernaa devait choisir ses mots avec précaution. Il devait la rassurer et ensuite dévoiler sa vérité sans l'effrayer.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du soucis, Cassandre. Dit Alyssia, le souffle semi-saccadé. Je vais bien.

-Ma pauvre amie, on dirait que la peur t'a plus marqué que le soulagement.

-Certainement... je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si on m'avait sauvé.

S'il était un mortel né, le cœur du Daedra se serait brisé à cause de ces mots. Cependant, il persista à redonner la mémoire à Alyssia. Il passa un autre mot à Cassandre.

-« Alyssia, avez-vous confiance en moi ? Vous savez ou vous avez vu de vos propres yeux que j'ai sauvé Chorrol. »

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Je crois en vous.

-« Je vous ai menti sur mes origines et je m'en veux profondément. J'espère que vous pourrez m'excuser. »

-Je serai prête à vous pardonner, Vernaa. J'ai senti que votre cœur était pur, comme le mien.

L'honnêteté s'entendit dans cette dernière phrase et le Daedra en fut touché. Cela signifiait qu'elle croyait peut être plus en lui que ses amies Elfes. Sa plume écrivit sans réfléchir, confiant.

-« Je vous défendrai, et même après la révélation que je vais vous faire. Je le jure devant Cassandre, ainsi que vos dieux. » Et je crois en son serment, Alyssia. N'oublie pas que je suis auprès de toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Vernaa va te dévoiler son visage.

-N'est-il pas gravement blessé ?

-Non. Tu seras rassurée d'apprendre qu'il est en parfaite santé, termina sa meilleure amie en souriant.

Au lieu d'être contrariée par le mensonge, Alyssia partagea le sourire de la prêtresse un bref instant. Sa main était tenue gentiment par celle de Cassandre. Le drémora décida de reculer d'un pas puis de fermer les yeux pour la sécurité d'Alyssia. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle découvre son visage de si près.

Le Kynval leva ses deux mains qui prirent chaque côté de la capuche, il l'enleva sans aller vite. Graduellement, Alyssia vit ses cornes, ses cheveux rouges qui cachaient ses oreilles pointues et sa peau aux traits sombres et rougeâtres. Ses paupières et ses lèvres étaient des parties plus noires de son visage.

Alyssia resta muette, elle reconnut le Daedra. Elle cacha à nouveau ses yeux, de crainte de mourir dans sa main.

-Alyssia..., commença Cassandre.

Mais Vernaa lui fit signe de ne pas parler, c'était à son tour. Il ouvrit ses yeux et posa un genou à terre. Sa voix cristalline et dure devint étonnamment calme.

-Je ne vous ai pas tué, Alyssia, mais je regrette de vous avoir terrifiée. J'ai seulement fait croire à mes semblables que vous étiez morte.

-C'est donc vous, disait avec peur la femme aux cheveux blancs, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé vivre alors ?

-Parce que vous êtes innocente. Une femme comme vous ne mérite pas la mort.

-Mais vous avez fait couler le sang, je vous ai vu, répliqua Alyssia en baissant ses mains de son visage.

-Après vous avoir sauvé, mon esprit a changé. J'ai commencé à prendre conscience des crimes que j'ai commis, ce qui m'a rendu différent de mes frères. J'avais de la pitié pour vous, j'ai ressenti du remords pour ceux de votre espèce qui ont été éliminé injustement. La raison de tous ces changements en moi, c'était vous Alyssia.

Cette dernière fut surprise de savoir qu'elle avait rendu pur un Daedra. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun pouvoir de ce genre.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu vous changer, peut être un miracle, demanda-t-elle. Je suppose qu'ensuite vous avez décidé de partir de votre monde.

-Volontairement, même si je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je serais sans doute mort si c'était le cas contraire.

-Vernaa m'a ensuite rejoint jusqu'à la chapelle, raconta ensuite la prêtresse, heureusement que la nuit était tombée sinon les gardes lui auraient interdit d'entrer dans la ville.

-Tu es une voyante, se rappela Alyssia. Tu savais donc tout, qu'il allait arrivé ?

-Seulement après la première invasion, mes visions sont assez rares.

Alyssia avait regardé ensuite, en prenant son courage, les yeux du Kynval.

-Vernaa, vous m'avez dit toute la vérité ?

-Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

-Vous avez alors quitté votre nature de tueur pour moi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas exceptionnelle.

Il se retint de répondre, il aurait dit : « Vous l'êtes, aucune personne n'a un cœur plus pur et innocent que vous. ». Alyssia prit le temps de se lever, Cassandre avait fait de même. Le Daedra ne s'était pas redressé encore mais la femme aux cheveux blancs n'était pas d'accord et semblait dérangée.

-Je ne suis pas votre maître, vous pouvez vous lever.

Elle avait avancé d'un pas et ne le regardait pas longtemps, ces yeux étaient si particuliers. Le drémora était de nouveau debout, il était plus grand qu'Alyssia. Il avait cessé aussi de la regarder, elle avait un charme qui était en train de faire effet sur lui. Cassandre se mit alors à répondre à Alyssia.

-Tu es exceptionnelle, Alyssia. Tu es un ange né.

-Je suis seulement douce et gentille Cassandre, dit Alyssia en rougissant.

La prêtresse prit les choses en main car le Daedra ne répliquait pas et Alyssia ne parlait pas davantage.

-Demain, j'expliquerai tout à Lara et Élise, commença la voyante. Même si elles connaissent votre identité, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elles vous détestent.

Vernaa avait tourné ses yeux vers elle, comprenant qu'il avait été démasqué par la Haute-Elfe.

-Elles resteront avec moi dans la chapelle. En attendant, vous pourrez vous promener dans la ville, proposa Cassandre en terminant par un sourire.

Sans se fixer, Alyssia et Vernaa partagèrent le même regard : ébahi et gêné.

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour m'aventurer encore à l'extérieur. Lara cherche à me retrouver, mort ou vivant.

-Elle ne vous touchera pas parce qu'elle redoute vos pouvoirs, raisonna la guérisseuse.

-C'est moi qui la crains, et non l'inverse.

-Vous pouvez transformer votre peur, et vous savez que j'ai raison.

Sa gorge bloqua sa réponse. Elle n'était pas ignorante. Les drémoras pouvaient tous ressentir de la peur et la changeait en courage ou haine destructive.

-Ne le prenez pas comme un ordre, Vernaa, Alyssia. Je vous donnais un conseil pour que vous ne les croisez pas. Jurez-moi dans tous les cas que vous ne viendrez pas à la chapelle.

-Je n'aurai aucun soucis, l'approuva Alyssia, je peux vivre ma vie. Mais j'apprécierai avoir de la compagnie.

Le Daedra crut l'avoir vu rougir à cet instant.

-Je t'amènerai Vernaa à l'aube afin que Lara et Élise ne le remarquent pas dans la chapelle.

-Et lorsque vous aurez terminé ? Demanda le Kynval.

-Au zénith, je ferai en sorte que nous ayons clos la discussion. Passez par derrière la maison d'Alyssia pour me rejoindre. Il est rare qu'elles prennent un raccourci entre des murets.

Vernaa était bien le seul à les avoir traversés, habitué à passer n'importe quel obstacle sur les Terres Mortes, sauf les rivières de lave. Il espérait que cette future balade soit une bonne idée. Cassandre semblait avoir compris toutes ses intentions : il voulait passer du temps avec Alyssia pour mieux la connaître.

-Serais-tu capable de répéter ? Demanda Oren après avoir frappé le sol avec la haut de son marteau d'un geste las et puissant.

-Je ne fais ça que pour Vernaa !

Le Valkynaz frappa à cette exclamation coléreuse d'Axeli. Son arme blessa violemment l'épaule du Daedra. Le Kynreeve serra ses dents pour ne pas crier. Oren recula ensuite et replaça son marteau obliquement derrière son dos

Les deux drémoras se trouvaient dans un des couloirs de la grande tour, au deuxième étage. Les couloirs intérieurs, composés de salles de forme carré, donnaient accès aux balcons centraux des étages supérieures et inférieures par le biais de pente et de porte. Dans chaque salle, quatre piliers, décorés de symboles noirs tribals et ayant au sommet des épines noires aux extrémités rouges, étaient répartis carrément au centre. Le supérieur de Vernaa était attaché contre l'un d'eux par des chaînes noires au niveau des poignets, comme s'il allait être crucifié.

-Sais-tu combien de pertes ta désobéissance a engendré ? Tu as envoyé une centaine de drémoras, et aucun survivant n'est revenu, sauf toi, expliquait son commandant d'un ton calme mais qui inspirait la terreur.

Axeli ne répondit pas, il le voyait faire les cents pas au sens propre. Cela signifiait, non pas qu'il attendait que le prisonnier parle mais qu'il avait encore à raconter.

-Tu as monté une armée comme si je t'en ai donné l'ordre et tes frères t'ont suivi, parce que tu étais le Kynreeve le plus respecté, lui fit rappeler Oren en ayant monté le ton sur le verbe à l'imparfait.

Le détenu écoutait mais regardait le vide, il ne se doutait pas que son chef le dévalorisait mais cela l'importait peu.

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que tu es venu malgré tout pour me faire ton rapport. Tu aurais pu aussi te cacher. Dans les deux cas, tu aurais eu droit à la même punition.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit l'autre drémora normalement en regardant Oren dans les yeux, celui-ci cessa de marcher. Je me sens coupable. Mais seulement parce que je n'ai pas pu ramener Vernaa. Tu t'es trompé et je me suis aussi trompé depuis le début, il était vivant.

-Tu es toujours autant attaché à ce lâche qui a abandonné ses frères. Tu me déçois, Axeli. La séquestration te conviendra mieux comme punition.

Le Kynreeve semblait rester impassible à cause de sa douleur à l'épaule.

-M'enfermer ? C'est tout ce que tu m'infliges ? Ironisait-il. Tu espères que mon esprit se videra et que je t'obéirai.

-Une année entière arrivera à te calmer, répondit avec autorité la Valkynaz.

-Tu me connais très mal. Tant que Vernaa était à mes côtés, je ne pouvais désespérer et même si tu me séquestres, mon esprit pensera éternellement à lui.

-Tu n'accepteras jamais sa mort décidément, dit Oren en détournant son regard, puis il fixa de nouveau Axeli. Et s'il était vivant, pourquoi places-tu tous tes espoirs sur un pion ? C'est le temps qui causera sa mort, parce que ce n'est qu'un piètre soldat.

Axeli ressentit la sensation d'être frappé en plein cœur. Ses yeux montraient plus de sévérité.

-Il n'est pas un pion, c'est un Kynval qui a prouvé sa valeur.

-En quoi a t-il prouvé sa valeur ? Leva la voix à son tour Oren. Nous parlons d'un drémora qui s'est rallié aux mortels. Aux mortels, Axeli. Ton soi-disant fidèle soldat t'a trahi.

-Je reconnais sa trahison et je ne la tolèrerai pas. C'est pour cette raison que je mènerai encore des batailles jusqu'à le traîner, pour le ramener. Je le trouverai, peu importe les pertes que nous aurions !

-Tu n'iras nul part à présent, parce que je te l'ordonne !

-J'irai encore sur les terres des mortels, pour ramener Vernaa ! N'oublie jamais son nom, ce n'est pas un pion !

-Ne sois pas si entêté, surtout devant ton maître. Tu n'es qu'un insolent, Axeli. Tu viens de commettre une erreur en prononçant son nom. Il devra payer la même sanction que je te réserve, ou peut être le payer de sa propre vie.

Le Kynreeve se mit à se débattre, ses bras s'agitèrent de colère. Au lieu de le respecter, il ne voulait que le massacrer.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Vernaa, tu m'entends ? Tu es peut être le plus respecté de tous les Valkynaz mais je te détruirai si tu lèves la main sur Vernaa ! Je t'interdis de le toucher tout comme tu m'interdis d'aller le récupérer. Plus jamais je ne t'obéirai, Oren !

-Nous verrons bien. Tu es très fragile, Axeli. Tu cèderas.

Il se servit de la violence pour faire taire le Daedra rebelle, qui perdit conscience. Deux drémoras magiciens l'accompagnaient et restaient sous le silence. Leur chef donna l'ordre de détacher Axeli et de l'enfermer. Les Daedra lui obéirent et saisirent le Kynreeve. Derrière eux, une porte triangulaire avait été ouverte par Oren. Le plafond était démesurément grand comme les autres salles et en forme de voûte, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Seuls les murs de roche creuse entourèrent le supérieur de Vernaa, déposé en position latérale.

Axeli ne se réveilla que quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il ressentit le coup fatal du marteau d'Oren. Il se releva avec difficulté. Son crâne ne s'était pas ouvert mais il put toucher du sang du côté gauche, il se soigna facilement. Le Kynreeve regarda enfin où il avait été séquestré. Bien évidement, la porte était verrouillée et il ne la vérifia pas. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et la médiane dorée de la porte n'en dégageait pas.

Le drémora savait que le temps allait être long, très long. Il se jura de ne pas perdre sa fierté et son espoir. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas changer sa sanction, il resta assis au sol contre le mur de droite, les genoux rapprochés jusqu'au visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent de temps en temps, Axeli songeait au plus important des Daedra pour lui. Tous les drémoras affrontaient ou reniaient leurs sentiments car ils les craignaient, mais lui, il ne put résister longtemps au chagrin. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute que ses pensées se vidaient, il pensa à la personne auquel sa vie s'accrochait désormais : Vernaa.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Amour

Chapitre 8 : Amour

Le jour où Cassandre avait amené les deux Elfes dans la chapelle, Vernaa et Alyssia affrontaient leur timidité pour pouvoir se parler. Contre toute attente, c'était la femme qui avait davantage à dire sur sa vie, même si les conversations furent minces quelquefois. Vernaa préférait ne pas évoquer son monde, parce qu'Alyssia craignait le dangereux territoire et que le Daedra ne le trouvait pas merveilleux. De plus, il ne pouvait pas raconter ses origines. Il pensait, à cause des propos d'Axeli, qu'il n'en avait aucune et qu'un drémora vivait depuis toujours en tant que drémora.

A sa grande surprise, le soleil fut à son zénith. Le Kynval ne s'attendait pas à ce que le temps passe si vite dans ce monde, la compagnie d'Alyssia lui plaisait certainement pour en oublier le temps. La femme aux cheveux blancs avait levé légèrement la tête vers le ciel pour s'apercevoir qu'il fallait ramener Vernaa auprès de son amie Cassandre.

-Je pense que notre promenade va s'achever ici, dit Alyssia d'une voix décevante mais optimiste.

Comme ils étaient à l'extérieur, le Daedra se mit à écrire même si elle connaissait sa voix. Il ne fallait pas que les habitants découvrent son identité.

-« Elle fut courte, mais peut être pourrions-nous nous revoir bientôt ? »

-Oui, j'en serai ravie.

Alyssia sourit à cet instant, ce sourire qui eut un effet sur le drémora. Il semblait dérangé mais appréciait de voir de la joie sur ce visage d'ange.

-« Puis-je vous demander... »

Un étrange sentiment couvrait d'hésitation ses mots. Vernaa s'aperçut qu'il devenait aussi timide que cette jeune femme.

-« … de vous revoir ce soir, si vous le pouvez ? »

Cette proposition enthousiasma Alyssia au lieu de l'effrayer puisqu'elle avait peur des Daedra. Le Kynval semblait être à ses yeux une créature unique dont les intentions étaient pures.

-J'accepterais volontiers, mais pensez à en parler à Cassandre je vous en prie.

-« Soyez sans inquiétude, il n'existe aucun secret que je cache à sœur Cassandre. »

-J'espère vous revoir très vite, Vernaa. Fut rassurée Alyssia.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de sa grande maison. La femme aux cheveux blancs jeta des coups d'œil au loin vers les trois portes de la chapelle. L'une, la porte centrale, s'ouvrit. Lara et Élise sortirent et marchèrent le long de la rue, leurs visages semblaient montrer leur désaccord avec l'opinion de Cassandre sur Vernaa.

Le couple se salua puis le drémora contourna la maison discrètement pour atteindre la chapelle sans aucun soucis. Alyssia l'avait regardé une dernière fois puis détourna ses yeux pour rougir. Elle songea à un baiser qu'elle aurait voulu, avec plus de courage, donner à Vernaa sur sa joue.

Le Kynval rentra dans la chapelle avec incertitude. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'absence des Elfes dans ce lieu, Vernaa devint plus serein et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne frappa pas à la porte et fit comme si la présence de Cassandre dans la pièce fut normale. La prêtresse était debout, à côté de la table de nuit. Elle parla enfin lorsque le drémora referma la porte.

-Comment s'est passé votre ballade ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Alyssia semblait ravie, commença le Daedra. Mais notre promenade a été courte.

-Vous avez eu cette impression ? Demanda la guérisseuse en cachant un bref petit rire avec sa main. Vous êtes restée une matinée entière à l'extérieur sans parler à haute voix. Vous ne semblez pas avoir la notion du temps, sauf si ce merveilleux sentiment l'a raccourci.

-Ce « merveilleux » sentiment ? Semblait perplexe Vernaa.

-Je ne peux pas encore vous le révéler, vous le découvrirez par vous-même dans votre cœur, termina Cassandre en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, les mots de sa plus fidèle amie étaient très mystérieux. Mais il ne répliqua pas, peut-être le saura-t-il par lui-même quel était ce sentiment.

Les deux Elfes étaient revenues à proximité de la grande place. Elles purent voir Alyssia assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre claire entourant le chêne de Chorrol. Cette dernière les attendait justement. Elle avait un regard mêlant inquiétude et gêne. Lara et Élise la regardèrent alors que la femme blanche se leva et s'approcha pour leur adresser la parole. Mais elle put à peine dire leur noms, la magicienne incita la petite Elfe à continuer sa marche vers la guilde des mages. Les anciennes acolytes l'avaient contournée comme si elle portait la peste, alors qu'elle n'avait été en contact qu'avec un Daedra sans porteur de maladie. Alyssia appela de nouveau Lara.

-Nous sommes pressées peut être une autre fois, Alyssia.

-Lara, je suis désolée. J'aurai dû t'écouter mais...

-Vis ta vie, je t'ai prévenue une fois du danger qui t'attend.

Alyssia ne put répondre, les Elfes étaient entrées dans la guilde. Elle ne les suivit pas, cela aurait été inutile. Son regard devint triste. Au lieu de se rendre à la chapelle pour trouver du réconfort, elle rentra chez elle pour attendre patiemment le soir.

L'après-midi devint très long pour la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle était remonté dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle était composée d'un bureau à gauche, de quelques armoires en ébène et d'un lit aux draps vert émeraude et doré à droite. Pour la première fois, Lara et Élise n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Elle pensait que la Haute-Elfe ne la pardonnerait pas de les avoir chassées de chez elle. Mais cela avait un faible rapport, car ce duo méprisait leur propre amie, qui s'attachait désormais à un Daedra. Alyssia ne voyait pas d'où venait le mal.

Avant de découvrir son apparence, elle avait appris que Vernaa n'était pas si dangereux et cruel. Il n'avait même rien de malsain à ses yeux. Son cœur, aussi pur qu'il l'était, ne correspondait pas à son physique. A cause de ses qualités, telles que la gentillesse et l'attention qu'il portait sur elle, le Kynval avait un comportement semblable à l'être humain. Sa présence manquait à Alyssia, elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps auprès de cette personne tendre.

Ce fut au crépuscule que Cassandre reçut la visite d'Alyssia. La prêtresse n'était pas étonnée mais le drémora fut perplexe. Ils auraient dû se retrouver plus tard quand la nuit tomberait. Les deux résidents de la chapelle se trouvaient proche du premier autel de droite lorsque la jeune femme arriva. La guérisseuse l'aperçut en premier, elle semblait les chercher. Cassandre approcha d'elle, le drémora la suivit. Ses yeux démoniaques croisèrent les iris bleu clair d'Alyssia. Ils s'étaient salués puis se parlèrent.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Alyssia ? Demanda avec inquiétude la prêtresse.

-Cela se voit sur mon visage ? Oui malheureusement, répondit Alyssia avec déception, sans vouloir mentir.

-Est-ce que tu te serais encore disputée avec Lara et Élise ? Se douta son amie.

-« Elles vous évitent. » Supposa le Kynval.

-Oui, Vernaa a raison. J'aurai dû le savoir au lieu de les attendre, confirma-t-elle en baissant son regard.

Personne ne répondit, le Daedra rédigea pour s'adresser à la femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle leva son regard quand il lui montra le message.

-« Elles ne m'acceptent pas, c'est tout. Ne culpabilisez pas, Alyssia. »

-Peut être n'avez-vous pas tort. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est ma faute si ces choses arrivent.

-C'est faux. Vous êtes l'innocence incarnée, répliqua Vernaa.

Les deux femmes eurent un haut-le-cœur. Le drémora avait parlé, sans écrire. Cassandre vérifia si autour d'eux si quelqu'un avait entendu : personne. La pensée de Vernaa était certainement si honnête et si vraie pour lui-même qu'il ne s'était empêché de le dire. Il avait baissé son regard en signe de pardon.

-Vous n'étiez pas forcé de parler. Imaginez si l'on nous écoutait, lui reprocha la prêtresse même si elle comprenait que ces mots venaient tout droit du cœur.

-« Pardonnez-moi, sœur Cassandre. Mais Alyssia ne doit pas s'en vouloir. »

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Alyssia, je pense que si tu nous écoutais, tu te rendras sûrement compte que tu n'es pas la victime dans cette histoire.

Son amie ne fit qu'acquiescer sans répondre davantage. Dix secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. Vernaa pensait qu'Alyssia dirait qu'elle voulait se promener de nouveau avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas, par la faute de sa timidité. Le Kynval écrivit et ne montra la question qu'à la guérisseuse.

-« Sœur Cassandre, m'accordez-vous l'autorisation de sortir quelques heures avec Alyssia ? »

-Vous avez le droit, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. Je vous souhaite une bonne promenade.

Alyssia comprit à cet instant, elle rougissait. Vernaa lui aurait demandé s'ils pouvaient passer la soirée ensemble ?

-Mais... je ne pourrai pas vraiment ce soir. Je dois m'occuper de la maison et...  
-« Vous avez accepté tout à l'heure, Alyssia. »

Il lui avait coupé le sifflet, elle ne pouvait plus trouver d'excuses valables. Elle se trouvait dans l'embarras à un tel point qu'elle cachait son visage durant un moment. Cassandre en était très amusée, elle reconnaissait bien Alyssia et ses réactions face aux avances d'un homme.

-Profitez du reste de cette journée, leur dit la prêtresse avant qu'ils ne partent.

Les mois se suivirent sous le signe de l'harmonie pour Alyssia et le Daedra. En oubliant les quelques batailles qui s'étaient déroulés dans la ville de Chorrol pendant cette période, la mort n'effrayait plus les habitants tant que la présence de Vernaa les protégeait du mal. L'innocente femme craignait malgré tout le danger et la vie du Kynval l'importait beaucoup. Cassandre, telle un ange, fut comblée de voir le bonheur de ces deux personnes qu'elle chérissait. Puisque sa vision sur l'enlèvement d'Alyssia ne s'était pas encore réalisée, la prêtresse pensait avoir fait erreur. Mais le drémora se montrait toujours aussi prudent, prêt à tout pour protéger Alyssia.

Seule Cassandre voyait plus qu'une amitié naissant entre le couple. De son côté, Vernaa ignorait encore comment se nommait ce sentiment qui le rendait heureux pour la première fois de toute sa vie. Quant à Alyssia, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'entendait avec un drémora. L'apparence ne comptait sans doute pas pour elle. Mais ce qui les avait surtout changés, c'était qu'une part de leur timidité se brisa enfin. Le couple commençait enfin à se tutoyer.

Cette journée fut particulière car Alyssia avait acheté quelques livres pour s'instruire, et ces ouvrages concernaient essentiellement les Daedra. Elle ne les auraient jamais lus si Vernaa ne l'avait pas accompagnée. Elle désirait affronter sa peur. Sa véritable motivation fut de connaître davantage la race à laquelle appartenait la personne qu'elle aimait le plus.

Elle était assise face au bureau d'ébène du rez-de-chaussée, baigné dans la lumière dégagée par les carreaux de verre de sa fenêtre. Le drémora était assise à côté d'elle. Même s'ils étaient seuls, le Kynval préférait garder son visage caché au cas où des visiteurs viendraient à l'improviste. Le couple partageait leur lecture, de plus le Daedra étudiait un peu plus l'écriture grâce aux textes. La jeune femme découvrit qu'il existait seize princes Daedra, qui étaient en quelque sorte des demi-dieux puisqu'ils n'étaient aussi puissants que les Neuf. Chacun avait un royaume. Vernaa, n'ayant résidé que dans les Terres Mortes de Mehrunes Dagon, ignorait à quoi ressemble les autres territoires. Alyssia lisait avec attention même si quelques passages furent peu intéressants, car malheureusement une poignée de mortels ont pu entrer en contact avec les Daedra et ces derniers furent essentiellement les princes. Les autres, serviteurs, étaient des simples soldats sanguinaires.

Les écrits transmis de génération en génération à Cyrodiil révélèrent au Kynval que les Daedra de son espèce pouvaient être invoqués par les mortels pendant un laps de temps. Il se questionna sur l'intérêt de cette pratique et continuait la lecture avec Alyssia. La réponse était que l'invocation faisait partie des différents domaines de magie autorisés depuis toujours dans ce monde. Faire appel à une créature de l'autre monde ne s'utilisait que pour se battre et distraire l'ennemi. Le drémora se mit alors à redouter les magiciens de la ville parce qu'ils étaient peut être aussi puissants que ceux d'Oblivion. Le monde des humains destiné à la destruction ne courrait peut être pas à sa perte.

Quelquefois, Vernaa lui parlait de sa propre expérience, ce que les livres ne pouvaient pas apprendre à Alyssia. Ressentant les mêmes émotions qu'un être vivant et libre de parole, le Daedra lui raconta que le temps paraissait long dans les Terres Mortes. Il songea au parchemin qu'il avait rédigé avant sa première bataille pour lui faire découvrir l'écriture de son journal, mais il était resté dans l'autre monde et caché parmi ses autres petits textes sans importance. Les jours en Oblivion se traduisaient par attente, ordre, obéissance et ce cycle était éternel. Alyssia en déduit que s'il était parti, c'était sans doute pour changer d'air et fuir un univers assoiffé de guerre et de sang.

La femme blanche se demandait si Vernaa était le seul Daedra qui désirait se repentir de ses crimes et vivre en paix. Elle avait des difficultés à penser que d'autres drémoras lui ressemblaient. Mais elle posa tout de même sa question.

-Existent-ils d'autres créatures pacifiques comme toi ?

Le Kynval ne la regardait pas. Sa curiosité était à la fois intéressante et simple d'esprit.

-Non. Je suis une exception, mais sans en connaître les raisons. Les Daedra ne sont pas des guerriers pour rien. Si notre temps est consacré au combat, à la torture et à la surveillance, c'est que nous ne cherchons pas l'harmonie avec votre peuple.

-Vernaa, je ne voudrais pas que tu me récites un principe qui s'applique dans votre monde, dit Alyssia d'une voix douce. Je veux savoir, si selon toi, tu es bien le seul.

Le drémora songeait cette fois aux quinze jours qu'il avait vécu avant de combattre les mortels. Ses souvenirs, très répétitifs, reflétaient Axeli son supérieur. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres à Vernaa et qui restait en sa compagnie quand il le pouvait. Sans lui, sa vie serait une solitude sans fin. Mais était-il aussi amical que lui ? Un Kynreeve menait des batailles et Axeli les avait toujours déclenchées pour faire couler le sang. Son opinion sur son supérieur devint ambiguë.

-Je pense à l'un d'eux. Sa présence à mes côtés me réconfortait et il me parlait comme... comme s'il était proche de moi, disait-il alors que le visage d'Axeli se formait dans son esprit. Mais il n'est pas aussi sensible que moi puisqu'il dirigeait des batailles.

-Il n'aurait pas pu partir à tes côtés ?

-Non, d'ailleurs il ignorait ma fuite jusqu'à ce que les Daedra vous envahissent de nouveau. Il a vu mon visage il y a quelques mois et cela l'a rendu furieux. Il a failli me tuer.

Alyssia fut surprise par cette révélation, Axeli n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de compréhensible et la désertion de Vernaa l'avait rendu meurtrier.

-L'as-tu revu depuis qu'il a découvert ton visage ?

-Je n'ai plus vu Axeli, avoua le Kynval en ayant malencontreusement donné son nom.

La jeune femme avait refermé le livre. Elle s'étonna de savoir que les drémoras étaient quelque part en eux sensibles comme toutes les races de Cyrodiil. Alyssia ouvrit un autre livre, avec une couverture rouge et en état neuf. Vernaa remarqua qu'il était présenté d'une façon différente et que les pages étaient peu nombreuses. Le livre intitulé État d'esprit des Daedra portait bien son nom. Les mots ressemblaient à de véritables paroles prononcées par ces créatures. Certains propos qu'ils lisaient étaient connus de Vernaa comme : les Daedra étaient des êtres immortels et qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères. Mais une citation le troubla : « Si le corps est détruit, l'animus est projeté dans les Ténèbres, mais il finit toujours par revenir. ». Il eut un instant de silence.

-Que signifie l'animus ? Lui demanda Alyssia.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, cela correspond à l'âme. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont les Ténèbres. Aucun Daedra ne m'a parlé des Ténèbres.

-Ni même... Axeli ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre le nom de son supérieur des lèvres d'Alyssia, même si c'était lui qui l'avait dit à cette dernière.

-Axeli, non plus. Jamais, répondit le Kynval en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Il aurait voulu connaître, avant de quitter Oblivion, la vérité sur sa sensibilité qui était exceptionnelle. Et maintenant, il voulait savoir pourquoi le Kynreeve ne lui avait donné aucune réponse.

-Il ne m'a pas tout dit, j'en suis certain.

-Que ne t'a-t-il pas révélé ?

-Toutes mes questions sans réponses, dit-il d'une voix presque outrée. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis aussi partie. J'ignore pourquoi je suis plus sensible que mes frères, pourquoi je suis capable de m'interroger sur moi-même et pourquoi Axeli ne peut pas me dire qui j'étais avant.

-Avant ? Tenta de comprendre Alyssia qui le trouvait de plus en plus mystérieux.

-Le livre dit que les Daedra sont immortels, expliqua calmement Vernaa en la regardant. Je le sais. Mais je viens d'apprendre que l'âme finit toujours par revenir. Je crois que... nous pouvons « mourir » mais nous renaissons.

-Tu penses avoir vécu une autre existence ?

-Certainement, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. Dit le Daedra en baissant son regard. Inconsciemment, son coude s'appuya sur le bureau et sa main se posa sur son front, proche de son œil.

-Tu étais sans doute quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu dois avoir raison, mais là-bas, même la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance reste sous le silence... Répondit le drémora en faisant référence à son monde et à Axeli. Peut être me prendras-tu pour un fou, mais Axeli était réellement le seul drémora qui écoutait mes confessions, même s'il n'était pas aussi indulgent que moi. Dès l'instant nous étions ensemble, j'avais l'impression que nous vivions dans un autre univers, plus paisible que la guerre et la mort.

La jeune femme pensa que ce Daedra pouvait se montrer tendre quand il le voulait et seulement devant Vernaa. Cependant elle comprit qu'Axeli méprisait toutefois les mortels. Il n'aurait malheureusement pas trouvé sa place ici, sauf si la présence du Kynval pouvait l'apaiser. Alyssia se persuadait, avec naïveté, que le supérieur de Vernaa serait accepté parmi les mortels. Alors qu'elle était songeuse à son tour, le drémora l'avait regardée de nouveau, comme pour tourner la page au passé.

-Quand je suis auprès de toi, Alyssia, je pense à ces instants de bien-être et de paix. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, sœur Cassandre ne me dévoile jamais la vérité. Quel est ce sentiment qui me donne le désir et la force de te protéger ?

Sans réfléchir, sa main s'était approché légèrement pour tenir celle d'Alyssia. Ces mots qui avaient résonné comme des murmures chez cette femme devinrent plus clairs. Son cœur se mit à battre quand le Daedra toucha avec délicatesse sa main. Il n'y avait eu aucune brutalité. Mais toujours autant de timidité, comme elle. Leurs yeux, biens différents mais reflétant leur innocence, se fixaient.

-Écoute ton cœur, prononça Alyssia avec sagesse comme si son amie Cassandre le disait.

Inconsciemment à son tour, elle leva sa main droite et toucha la joue de Vernaa. Même si elle était rougeâtre et noire, la peau du Daedra était douce comme la sienne. Son geste tremblait, le drémora allait-il lui dire quelque chose ? Il ne fit rien, gêné. Les doigts d'Alyssia, légèrement plus froids que les siens, étaient délicats. Il sentait son hésitation.

Le Daedra rechercha alors au plus profond de son cœur. Alyssia, bien qu'innocente, était réellement pure. Ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux couleur ciel s'opposaient à l'apparence du Kynval. Mais cette différence l'avait sans doute charmé. Vernaa enleva avec lenteur sa capuche, puis sa main imita sans le savoir celle d'Alyssia. Il toucha aussi la joue de la jeune femme.

-Alyssia...

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs yeux se fermaient. Le temps s'éternisait dans ce silence sentimentale. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans ce baiser si innocent mais intentionnel. Leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson. Ce contact ne dura qu'un bref instant. Ils avaient reculé leur visage. Le Daedra avait ouvert ses yeux puis Alyssia fit de même. Les mots qu'il avait cherché dans son cœur se dévoilèrent enfin.

-Je t'aime.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Souffrance et Jalousie

Chapitre 9 : Souffrance et jalousie

Les derniers jours de la séquestration d'Axeli venaient de s'achever, Oren avait ordonné de le libérer. Un drémora magicien, vêtu de sa robe gris foncé, revint dans la grande salle. Ses cheveux noirs longs étaient coiffés d'une queue de cheval et sa peau pâle comportait quelques traces sombres au niveau de ses paupières et de ses lèvres comme tout drémora. Un second le suivait, il lui ressemblait excepté que ses cheveux ébène glissaient au niveau de ses épaules. Celui qui arriva en premier se considérait quelquefois comme l'aîné, il portait le nom de Malik. L'autre, plus discret mais partageant le même degré de cruauté que son frère, se nommait Marek. Le Daedra aux cheveux longs avait ouvert la porte de la prison du Kynreeve.

Axeli fut surpris de voir un brin de lumière car il était resté dans l'ombre pendant une année entière. Il s'était caché les yeux avec sa main devant la faible clarté de la grande salle. Sa position n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait été enfermé. Les deux jumeaux Daedra restèrent insensibles devant lui, ces mages appartenaient au rang de Markynaz. Ils étaient reconnaissables par leurs cornes courbées comme celles d'Oren. Cependant, leur grade était inférieure à celui de leur maître et les magiciens le suivaient en permanence.

Le Valkynaz à qui ils vouaient obéissance ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il demanda à ses serviteurs de reculer, Oren avança ensuite jusqu'à la porte ouverte. Axeli baissa sa main et le regarda sans lever très haut la tête. Il avait oublié le nom de son chef mais pas son grade important, ce qui fut l'un des buts de sa séquestration.

-Maintenant, tu ne prononceras plus ces mots devant moi. As-tu compris ?

La raison et la durée de la sanction du Kynreeve avaient été déterminées par sa dernière parole : « Plus jamais je ne t'obéirai, Oren ». Ces mots à connotation négative, le tutoiement ainsi que le nom du Valkynaz le plus respecté étaient telles des épines lancées avec audace sur son maître. Ce qui lui avait évité le pire fut le terme d'obéissance, sinon Oren lui aurait donné la mort.

La question rhétorique attendait une réponse, opposée aux anciens mots d'Axeli. Ce dernier se releva lentement, ses yeux regardant le vide ne fixaient pas ceux de son commandant.

-Oui. Je vous obéirai, maître. Répondit-il avec neutralité.

Oren se tourna, dos à lui, pendant qu'il lui dictait un ordre.

-Les armées sont prêtes, tu dirigeras la troupe principale. Je ne compte pas éliminer tous les mortels, pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir ramener de force Vernaa, celui qui nous a trahi.

Les yeux dépourvus d'Axeli s'écarquillèrent et son visage regarda les cheveux bleu nuit du Valkynaz. Il n'avait pas oublié Vernaa. Lui offrait-on une chance de retrouver le Kynval ?

-Je te laisse le droit de tuer tout ceux qui s'y opposeront. Quand tu reviendras avec Vernaa, vivant, je serai devant l'entrée de la grande tour. Tu attendras mes prochains ordres.

-Oui, maître. Dit Axeli sereinement lorsque son chef avait terminé de parler.

Les mêmes jours s'étaient écoulés dans la province de Cyrodiil. Personne ne se doutait du danger qui allait arriver, sauf Vernaa. Cela faisait exactement un an qu'une grande bataille n'avait pas eu lieu. Le Daedra pensa qu'il fallait défendre les remparts de la ville. Il en avait parlé à Cassandre pour la sécurité d'Alyssia et celle de tous les habitants. Ensemble, ils répandirent l'avertissement du drémora. En peu de temps tous les gardes, et les guildes composés de guerriers et magiciens, avaient été prévenus. Par précaution, les habitants furent amenés dans la chapelle. Alyssia, avant que Cassandre ne l'emmène à l'intérieur, revint rapidement vers son amant. Elle refusait sa perte. Elle lui parla quand il ne restait plus qu'eux et Cassandre à l'extérieur.

-N'y va pas, je t'en prie. Supplia-t-elle en tenant les mains de Vernaa.

-Je dois vous défendre, lui chuchotait le Kynval. Sans moi, vous risquez de mourir. Alyssia, crois-moi. Je reviendrai, tu as ma parole.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste et remplie d'espoir en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Je te le promets, lui répondit le Daedra après l'avoir embrassée.

Vernaa recula ensuite pour partir et les mains d'Alyssia ne saisissaient plus les siennes. Elle le regarda partir promptement vers la porte nord. Son amie prêtresse la fit entrer dans la chapelle, en tentant de la rassurer tout comme son amour l'avait fait.

Le drémora se retrouva à l'extérieur des portes de la ville. Tous les gardes surveillaient les deux portes, nord et sud. Devant celle du nord pouvait être aperçue la porte d'Oblivion et les protecteurs de Chorrol étaient prêts pour la bataille. Vernaa s'était avancé tel un meneur jusqu'aux chefs de la garde et les archers placés en première ligne. Sa présence redonnait espoir ainsi que victoire aux humains. Et il le savait.

Alors que le ciel devenait rougeoyant, le Kynval vit les groupes ennemis sortir de la porte dimensionnelle. Il fit signe avec sa main à l'un des gardes qui avait dédaigné son épée, tout en regardant la vague de Daedra. Il ne fallait pas encore attaquer. Les troupes d'Axeli étaient en train de se former, ils ne descendaient pas encore la colline. Le drémora allié aux humains prédit les formations des rangs, puisqu'il avait été une fois dans cette armée ennemie. Les Daedra dits sauvages tels les Atronach et les araignées étaient mis en avant. Et dans cette bataille Vernaa vit d'autres monstres auquel le Kynreeve avait fait appel cette fois : les Daedroth, sorte de grand reptile musclé à tête de crocodile et aux écailles couleur ocre gris. Les drémoras de faible classe étaient juste derrière. Situé en hauteur et encore proche de la porte, il vit des Daedra de même rang d'Axeli ainsi que des Xivilai, équipés d'armes lourdes qu'il tenait en une main. Le Kynval comprit qu'Oren avait laissé carte blanche à son supérieur, sans connaître l'origine de cette permission. Axeli était certainement très déterminé au vu du nombre de Daedra. Ils étaient au moins mille combattants.

Sans que leurs yeux ne se croisent, Vernaa fixait celui qui avait tenté de le tuer et le pantin du Valkynaz regardait la personne vêtue de noir. Chacun sortit leur arme, sans la lever encore. Le Kynreeve se concentra sur sa cible, il ne devait pas échouer. Sinon, quel autre mauvais sort lui réserverait son chef ? Il s'était placé derrière les lignes, mais en première parmi les autres commandants. Il comptait toujours surprendre de cette façon son ennemi anciennement ami. Ses troupes prêtèrent serment à Mehrunes Dagon quand Axeli leva son arme en hauteur pour proclamer leur prince de la destruction.

En même temps, Vernaa les observait pendant qu'ils foncèrent en leur direction. Personne ne doutait de lui sauf que l'armée avait descendu déjà la colline. Les Daedra approchaient. Le Kynval cessa de les épier et leva son arme, les archers tendirent leur arc. Le drémora baissa promptement l'épée et les flèches s'abattirent sur les premières cibles. Quelques araignées et Daedroth reçurent l'impact de ces épines meurtrières. La plupart des ennemis s'écroula. Mais ceux de derrière, non touchés, ne reculaient devant rien. Le Daedra allié quitta les rangs pour se battre enfin, les chefs de garde ordonnèrent de charger. Les humains se précipitèrent dans ce grand combat.

Les guerriers des guildes ainsi que les gardes épéistes de Chorrol étaient au front. Les Daedra inférieurs se battaient avec acharnement tandis que les mortels frappaient avec ruse et intelligence. Certains ignoraient où viser sur ces monstres vulnérables. Mais ce qui était certain, ce fut que les yeux et la gorge demeuraient de grands points faibles pour toute créature. Les magiciens sur la ligne arrière projetèrent depuis le ciel des pluies de feu et d'éclair pour atteindre les drémoras. Cependant, leurs adversaires contraient de la même manière car ils connaissaient ce genre de pouvoir. La bataille ne devenait pas difficile, mais les Daedra étaient plus nombreux qu'eux, les premiers humains moururent.

Vernaa tenait tête à toutes les créatures d'Oblivion même s'il avait reçu quelques coups qui ne furent que de piètres et indistinguables déchirures. Presque chaque type d'espèce tombait sous son épée. Il avait franchi la mêlée des Kynval avec quelques archers et épéistes de Chorrol. Une poignée de Xivilai leur firent face. Vernaa n'avait pas peur même si ces Daedra étaient les plus dangereux. L'un le prit pour cible et l'affronta avec sa claymore daedrique. Mais le drémora se montrait puissant et tenace. Tel un miroir, les coups se paraient avec répétition. Mais le duel commença plus tard à le fatiguer.

Axeli l'entrevit et changea sa direction afin de se saisir de lui. Le Kynval ne put encore le savoir. Sous le bruit métallique des armes, celles-ci se croisèrent. Vernaa fixait le regard de son ennemi, le Xivilai ne montrait que haine et fureur dans ses yeux blancs. Le drémora utilisa toutes ses forces et la claymore fut rabaissée un bref instant. Il transperça le grand Daedra au niveau d'une de ses côtes, la voix rauque du Xivilai criait sa douleur. Mais ce coup ne le tua pas.

-Retiens-le !

A ces mots provenant d'un drémora, le Daedra saisit avec dureté la lame de sa main. Vernaa ne s'attendit ni à cet ordre ni au geste. Il tenta de reculer avec son épée au lieu de la lâcher. Il ne le fit que lorsque le Kynreeve le blessa à l'épaule par sa claymore daedrique. Le Xivilai arracha l'épée de son corps et n'hésita à reprendre la bataille, s'isolant des drémoras. Le Kynval était désarmé et fit un pas en arrière. Il regarda alors son second adversaire.

-Pas toi...

Sa voix faiblissait, il n'avait pas senti la coup venir même si on l'avait simplement saigné. Vernaa tenait d'une main son épaule blessée. Il était déstabilisé par cette attaque, mais aussi par la présence d'Axeli. Ce dernier le saisit vivement au cou avec sa main libre. Le Kynval ne put lever qu'une main contre le poignet de son supérieur.

-Je ne te laisserai pas éliminer les humains, déclara avec courage le défenseur de Chorrol.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire, répliqua Axeli d'un ton serein.

Au lieu de se débattre, Vernaa fixait ses yeux pour y lire le moindre mensonge ou le moindre sentiment qu'il cachait. Il peinait à croire qu'Axeli ne lui ferait jamais du mal... Mais il ne put rien savoir, le Kynreeve l'assomma avec violence par la garde de son arme. Le drémora fut frappé à la tête et ce coup lui était fatal. Sa vision devint floue et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il ne vit que le visage d'Axeli avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Vernaa rouvrit les yeux, il distingua des murs qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Il reconnut la porte triangulaire face à lui, le Daedra comprit qu'il avait été ramené dans une tour d'Oblivion. Quand il tenta d'avancer d'un pas, il ne put le faire. Le drémora fut surpris de sentir ses membres immobiles, et son arme lui avait été retiré. Il était attaché sur l'un des murs creux. Ses poignets étaient reliés en suspension par une chaîne daedrique très solide. Le Daedra avait été enfermé dans une salle isolée, il n'aperçut personne. Il appela son supérieur d'une voix faible mais audible. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, il vit Marek à gauche et Malik à droite. Tel un vœu exaucé, Axeli se trouvait entre les deux jumeaux. Cependant, aucun des trois n'avait un regard exprimant la pitié.

-Tu as un ordre à respecter, commença le magicien de gauche.

-Ne déçois pas notre maître, dit Malik tout en passant un fouet avec une lanière pliée dans la main d'Axeli.

-Il ne souhaite aucun échec, ne cherche pas à faire semblant, continua l'autre jumeau.

-Il n'hésitera pas à t'enfermer de nouveau, Axeli.

Leur dernière parole ainsi prononcée en duo, ils laissèrent le Kynreeve entrer dans la salle. Vernaa était surpris, il essayait de comprendre tous ces mots aussi mystérieux qu'étonnants pour lui. Il allait être puni ? Axeli devait être son bourreau ? Les Markynaz fermèrent la porte derrière le supérieur du prisonnier et partirent.

Le drémora regarda les yeux d'Axeli, il était resté bien trop impassible devant lui. Il aurait dû refuser l'ordre d'Oren. Le Kynval crut qu'un cauchemar venait de commencer. Il se mit à se débattre même si ses bras tendues lui faisaient mal. Son supérieur avança dangereusement vers lui, la longue lanière du fouet se déploya et glissa sur son autre main. Il s'arrêta ensuite face au drémora, Vernaa put voir qu'il était furieux cette fois-ci. Axeli fit un pas en arrière pour donner un élan au fouet. L'autre Daedra retint son souffle. Le Kynreeve ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Jamais, c'était impossible...

-Axeli !

Le violent coup de fouet frappa son torse. Vernaa avait relevé son visage à cause de la souffrance et cria. Celui qui croyait être quelqu'un de fidèle avait usé de toute sa force pour le blesser. Le tissu de sa robe s'était déchiré, il avait une horrible marque, presque rouge comme le sang. Mais même pour un Daedra, c'était loin d'être indolore. Axeli avait-il fini ou commencé ? Ce n'était que le début. Il n'allait pas retrouver sa chère Alyssia avant longtemps.

-Axeli ! Cria-t-il en tentant de le raisonner.

Le drémora prisonnier était infesté par des milliers de plaies. De son corps déjà rougeâtre et sombre ruisselaient des rivières de sang. Ses manches et le haut de sa robe usés furent divisés en morceaux et pendaient vers le bas. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, il n'était pas mort. Mais ses yeux ne voyaient que du noir, il ne put les ouvrir à cause de l'épuisement de cette flagellation. Il levait très faiblement son visage. Son supérieur le regardait avec indifférence. Ce n'était pas normal pour lui. Sa vue s'éclaircit peu à peu, il tenta de parler à celui qui le torturait.

-Axeli, pourquoi obéis-tu à Oren ?

-Tu as ta réponse dans tes propres mots.

Il devait obéissance au maître. Axeli s'était tourné, il marchait sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient étranges. Il essayait de cacher comme une sorte de fardeau qu'il portait dans le cœur. Il grimaçait dans le vide. Vernaa ne le regardait plus en face, comme si sa tête s'alourdissait. Ses blessures marquaient horriblement sa peau.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais frappé. Tu aurais refusé...

-Et si j'ai changé ? Répliquait le Kynreeve d'une voix froide.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Pendant un an, tu ne m'aurais pas oublié !

Axeli le frappa d'un coup de fouet, outré par ces mots.

-C'est toi qui m'as oublié ! Tu es parti comme un traître, alors que tu as promis que tu continuerais de vivre, ici et non ailleurs. Tu m'as menti !

-Je suis parti parce que tu me cachais des secrets. Tout ce que tu me dissimules m'est insupportable. Tu ne réponds jamais clairement à mes questions. Au lieu de ça, tu détournes la vérité. Les premiers mensonges de mon existence, c'est toi qui les as crées, Axeli !

-Est-ce que cela aurait été important pour toi ? Réfléchis. Pourquoi je t'ai demandé si tu voulais la connaître « maintenant » la vérité ? Elle ne te sert à rien.

-Tu essayes encore de mentir. La vérité... Sur mon ancienne vie, avant que je ne sois à tes ordres. Elle est importante pour...

-Je viens de te répéter que non !

Le mensonge d'Axeli se renforça par un autre coup de fouet. Cependant, il souffrait intérieurement. Il avait frappé Vernaa pour qu'il se taise immédiatement. Mais l'autre Daedra continua, car il était certain que le Kynreeve ne le tuerait pas.

-C'est ma vérité, mes origines, je veux savoir ! Tu sais tout, Axeli. Mais la vérité est un fléau pour toi !

-Je ne te dirai rien, Vernaa !

Il multiplia les coups. Il s'arrêta quand il crut entendre le Kynval retenir son souffle. Ce dernier était au bord de la mort. Axeli lâcha le fouet, ébahi par l'erreur de sa propre colère. Il revint plus près du Daedra, posa sa main droite proche du cœur et referma immédiatement toutes les graves blessures par un sortilège de Guérison. Sa faiblesse envers Vernaa fit tomber le masque qu'il portait. Il s'était montré insensible comme Oren, mais il était loin de l'être. Son sang-froid qu'il ne maîtrisait jamais le ramena à la raison. Il avait baissé son regard et enlevé sa main. Sa respiration rapide provoquée par l'inquiétude ralentit.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit Axeli d'une voix étranglée. Mais ton absence m'a frustré.

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Le nom du Valkynaz lui revint en mémoire comme s'il parlait couramment avec son fidèle Daedra.

-Oren m'a menacé qu'il te tuerait si je n'obéissais pas. Et ses serviteurs me surveillaient, ils t'auraient torturé davantage. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, pour ta protection. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

-...fragile.

Son supérieur avait bien entendu ce mot poignarder son cœur, ses yeux se fermèrent fortement. Ce défaut qui le hantait, qu'il essayait de cacher par sa sévérité et son obéissance, fut déjà prononcé par son maître. Même si la voix du drémora était faible, il était facile de comprendre qu'il prononçait ces paroles : tu es trop fragile.

-Tu le sais, approuvait le Kynreeve avec amertume.

-Pour ma protection, est-ce que c'est une protection ce que tu viens de faire ? Lui rappela Vernaa en reprenant une voix plus forte et méprisante. Comment je peux te pardonner maintenant ? Tu as essayé de me tuer deux fois, dans le monde des humains et ici. Tu gardes mon passé dans ta mémoire et tu me couvres de tes mensonges. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si j'ai déserté en pleine bataille !

-Tu m'étais fidèle. J'étais loin de croire que tu te serais enfui.

-Mais avec le temps, tu n'as pas compris que je ne reviendrais jamais ?

-Non. Pourquoi es-tu allé dans l'autre monde ? Tu n'avais rien à y gagner.

-Rien ? Il a suffi que je cache mon visage et j'ai été accepté. Ce sont notre apparence et nos actes qui effraient les mortels. J'ai accompli de braves actions, ma rédemption. Ces êtres croient à présent en moi. Je ne les déçois pas, je me bats contre le clan auquel j'appartiens.

-Vernaa, tu t'es rallié à nos ennemis. Même si tu t'es caché, tu n'as rien appris de plus. Tu es toujours loin de la vérité, fut persuadé son supérieur.

Il s'était tourné, de profil. Il était certain qu'il ne dirait plus rien.

-Au contraire, je fais toujours le même rêve depuis que je vis auprès des humains.

-Un rêve, répéta Axeli ironiquement avec un léger sourire. Tu n'en as jamais fait, sauf si tu t'amusais à me mentir et que tu me faisais jamais confiance.

-Tais-toi, répondit Vernaa en serrant ses dents. C'est toi qui ne dis pas la vérité. Dans mon rêve, je te vois aux côtés d'un autre. Tu semblais être très proche de lui.

Son supérieur le regarda de nouveau, il avait perdu son sourire narquois. Ce qu'il avait entendu le rendit incrédule.

-Un autre ? Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-C'était un Xivilai, tu étais à l'extérieur avec lui.

-Tu es sûr ? Dit le Daedra en croisant ses bras.

-Oui, tu tenais sa main.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu lui disais « Rien ne nous séparera. »

-Autre chose ?

-Rien d'autre, je me réveille ensuite chaque fois.

-C'était bien moi et un Xivilai ?

-Tu as le don de m'énerver avec tes réponses qui sont des questions, lui reprocha le Kynval avec colère. Tu vas encore rien me dire ? Tu aimes que je parle aux murs ?

-Ce que tu as rêvé s'est vraiment réalisé il y a plus d'un an. C'est la réponse que tu veux ?

-Qui est-il ?  
-Je ne vais pas t'avouer son nom cette fois, répondit d'une voix plus calme le Kynreeve. J'ai eu des problèmes avec Oren. Ou plutôt c'est lui qui a eu des problèmes avec notre chef, mais j'ai défendu ce Xivilai.

-Dis-moi son nom.

-Non, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Je l'aimais.

Vernaa ne répondit plus, il avait baissé ses yeux. Axeli entra soudainement dans une rage incontrôlée comme lorsqu'il avait découvert le visage du drémora dans le monde des mortels. Il ressaisit le fouet et le fit claquer sur le torse du Daedra. Ce dernier retint son cri.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Cria le bourreau. Tu n'es même pas jaloux et tu n'as pas d'autres questions à me poser ! Pendant toute ton absence, ma présence ne t'a pas manqué ?

-Tu me frappes quand je veux savoir et quand je ne veux pas savoir. Tu crois que c'est si simple ? Passer ma vie avec un amant qui se tait toujours ? Tu veux savoir ce que je te caches moi aussi ?

-Écoute tes aînés et réponds moi honnêtement ! Es-tu jaloux ?

-J'étais jaloux ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais on dirait que c'est toi qui es jaloux, haussa la voix Vernaa comme pour se mettre au rang que lui. Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Daedra et pourquoi je rêve de lui !

Il fut blessé par un autre coup de fouet. Axeli lâcha ensuite l'arme, se tourna vers la gauche et cacha ses yeux de sa main droite en baissant son regard.

-Imbécile, tu devrais t'en rappeler, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Le Xivilai, c'était toi.

Le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais le Daedra retenait quelquefois sa respiration, montrant qu'il était désemparé. Il n'avait pas honte d'être sensible, c'était sa fragilité qui avait donné naissance à l'amour et à la tristesse. Tous ses derniers mots étaient si vrais.

-Axeli, je ne savais pas. Tentait de s'excuser Vernaa.

-Je t'ai vu aussi perdre la vie, ces mortels t'ont tué. Oren a dit que c'était ma punition pour être tombé amoureux de toi.

Il releva son visage pour ne plus le dissimuler. Des larmes commencèrent à sécher.

-Mais je n'ai jamais renoncé. Avant de mourir, je t'ai demandé ne jamais oublier ton nom et le mien. J'ai répété notre serment puis ton corps s'est refroidi. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ton retour m'a apaisé. Et c'est depuis ce jour que j'ai renfermé notre passé, parce que notre présent, aussi dangereux soit-il, m'importait beaucoup.

Il regarda et se tourna vers le Kynval. Il ne souriait pas suite à sa tristesse mais ses yeux se remplissaient de doute.

-M'aimes-tu encore, Vernaa ?

-Avant que tu ne me fasses souffrir encore, écoute-moi je t'en prie.

Les yeux de son amant tentait de montrer le plus de sincérité possible.

-Je t'aime, mais je ne peux plus t'aimer comme avant. Ma vie est devenue différente. Depuis notre première bataille, j'ai rencontré une humaine. Mais je ne pouvais pas la tuer, je ne savais malheureusement pas pourquoi. Son visage innocent me hanta. J'ignorais qui elle était, alors je me suis enfui afin découvrir son identité.

Le visage d'Axeli se crispa, il y avait de la jalousie. Il demeura dans le silence. Le drémora préféra ne pas parler des autres femmes qu'il avait croisé dans l'autre monde et fit une ellipse de son récit. Il baissa son regard, l'air pensif.

-Quand je la regardais, je n'étais plus le même. J'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître mes propres émotions. J'avais besoin d'une année entière pour comprendre que je l'aimais.

Le Kynreeve faillit prononcer quelques mots et ignora de nouveau les yeux du prisonnier. Refusant de lui faire part de sa propre sanction, qui dura aussi un an, il se tut. Comment se sentir quand son amant vit des instants de bonheur auprès d'une autre alors qu'on ne pût s'échapper de la cage de son maître ? Axeli ne l'écoutait plus, Vernaa le regarda. Il était dos à lui, il regardait la porte mais fixait le vide.

-Alors je n'ai plus d'importance à tes yeux. C'est elle et je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir. J'aurai été moins désespéré qu'aujourd'hui si tu m'en avais parlé avant de quitter notre monde.

-Je n'aurai jamais pu te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aimais encore.

-Fais-moi croire ça, dit Axeli en se moquant de lui.

Le Daedra resta silencieux un moment.

-Il y a longtemps, tu me disais de vivre chaque jour. Mais je haïs cette vie. Je m'aperçois que je vous aime, toi et Alyssia.

-Tu vas me raconter que tu es incapable de choisir ? Tu ne sais pas prendre une décision pour une chose si simple ?

-Non, c'est difficile pour moi. Et je dis la vérité.

-Difficile ? Répéta Axeli d'un ton glacial en le regardant, il essayait de se montrer plus dur. Si nous devions mourir, moi et elle, de qui pleurerais-tu la mort ?

-Je ne te répondrai pas, dit Vernaa en ayant le cœur blessé. Tu cherches à me torturer encore plus ?

-C'est elle qui t'importe.

-Bien sûr. Rien ne la ramènera à la vie. Alyssia est plus fragile, alors que toi tu peux renaître.

-N'as-tu pas dit que j'étais aussi important ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir, Axeli ! S'écria le prisonnier. Ta question est idiote.

-Ce sont tes paroles qui n'ont aucun sens.

-N'est-ce pas parce que j'aime deux êtres justement, même si leurs espèces sont différentes ?

Axeli ne répondit pas, non seulement pour lui cela n'avait toujours aucune logique mais le Kynval n'allait pas l'écouter.

-Tu es en train de me faire perdre mon temps, je ne peux plus protéger Alyssia à cause de vous. Comment je peux te faire confiance maintenant ? Tu obéis sans m'accorder un peu de ta clémence. Tu commences à devenir mon ennemi au lieu de mon amant.

-Tu oses me rejeter, Vernaa ? Haussa de nouveau la voix son supérieur.

-Tu te montres de plus en plus dangereux. Je dois m'en aller, si jamais vous tuez tout le monde et Alyssia...

-Cesse de parler d'elle ! Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'elle vive ? Qu'elle me remplacera ? Répondit violemment Axeli en lui donnant deux coups de fouet.

-Mais tu entends tes suppositions ? Tu es jaloux. Je crains sa mort comme je crains la tienne. Mais toi tu peux revivre.

-Si c'est pour elle que tu te bats, j'attends à ce qui soit fort, s'irrita le Kynreeve en serrant le fouet. Même très fort.

Il le frappa sans relâche, mais on ouvrit la porte de la prison. Le Daedra arrêta net son troisième coup. Il baissa son arme et regarda Oren. Derrière lui se tenait Malik à sa droite et Marek à sa gauche, comme de fidèles serviteurs.

-Tu le peux détacher, cette première punition lui suffira.

Les deux drémoras enfermés eurent du mal à y croire, mais Axeli brisa la chaîne par un sortilège de feu. Les bras de Vernaa s'écrasèrent sur le sol, il évita de se briser les os en s'appuyant sur ses jambes. Ses membres étaient restés trop longtemps tendus, un peu plus et ses épaules se seraient fracturées. Son visage grimaçait de douleur. Avant que son supérieur ne lui enlève les menottes de son poignet, le Daedra refusa son aide et utilisa sa magie. Il se mit à geler les liens qui le retenaient et les éclata avec sa seule et unique force en écartant ses bras. Oren rappela Axeli, celui-ci l'écouta et quitta la petite pièce. Il regarda encore le détenu libéré.

-Maintenant, laisse-le ici. Six mois de séquestration.

Vernaa se releva même si son corps souffrait, le Valkynaz allait se tourner quand...

-Tu n'en as jamais fini avec moi ? Tu m'enfermes sans que la mort m'emporte ?

-Sept, l'ignora Oren en aggravant sa sanction. Il le fixa de nouveau, en conservant son regard de dominant.

-Ce ne sont pas ces murs qui me retiendront ! Tu perds ton temps, Oren !

-Huit, ajoutait passivement son chef sachant que cela affecterait aussi Axeli. Ce dernier voulait que le drémora se taise.

-Je vais m'enfuir et sans aucune crainte ! D'ailleurs tu ne savais même pas que je l'ai déjà fait !

-Neuf.

-Tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi, tu n'es pas mon maître !

-Silence, Vernaa ! Cria Axeli, furieux.

Il fit un pas et le frappa au visage avec le fouet. Le coup fit descendre rapidement la tête du Kynval, il s'appuya sur ses mollets pour éviter de se blesser d'autres os. Il saignait au niveau de sa joue droite mais se ne plaignait pas. Satisfait du geste de son Daedra obéissant, Oren cessa de compter les mois.

-Tes sanctions sont loin d'être finies.

Le Valkynaz ne regarda plus le faible drémora alors que celui-ci se mit à le fixer avec colère. Les Daedra partirent, Axeli allait fermer la porte de la cellule. Ses yeux remplis de peine et de tristesse observèrent son amant. Son existence n'importait plus pour le Kynval, Vernaa en aimait une autre. Le prisonnier changea aussi soudainement d'expression. Il souffrait encore, à tel point que ses larmes montèrent à son tour à ses yeux.

-Axeli... je t'aime, comme j'aime Alyssia. Crois-moi, je vous aime... Ne m'oublie pas, mon cœur est à vous deux.

Axeli murmura des mots mais il ne put les entendre. Les drémoras se regardèrent avant la porte ne se referme. Vernaa se tortura désespérément l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il avait prononcé, mais il versait bien trop de larmes. Sa tête se baissa. Son amant l'abandonnait et il ne pouvait jamais rejoindre Alyssia ? Était-ce une malédiction d'être sentimental et d'aimer deux personnes ?

Les neuf mois l'avaient rendu au plus mal. Son obsession de la fuite était tellement grande que, si la porte s'ouvrirait, il était prêt à courir devant des milliers de Daedra pour quitter la tour. Même si Axeli se dressait contre lui. Ses cheveux rouges, désormais détachés, avaient poussé et glissaient sur son dos. Il était couché en position fœtale, sa robe abîmée et vieillie l'alourdissait. Son corps s'était sali à cause du sol. Son visage comportait moins de traces de poussière, mais mentalement il s'était détérioré.

L'absence d'Alyssia, le manque de soutien auprès de Cassandre, le contact devenu inexistant dans le monde des humains, tout était sur le point de s'effacer. Mais il s'accrochait au moindre souvenir, et cela le rendit plus sensible que d'habitude. Comme il n'y avait rien, le néant dans sa prison, le Kynval fut en manque de tous ces évènements de l'extérieur : de la simple conversation avec la prêtresse jusqu'au grand amour qu'il éprouvait envers Alyssia.

Soudain, il crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il redressa vivement à l'aide de ses mains même s'il était fatigué. Sans vouloir regarder ceux qui se dressaient devant lui, il courut vers la liberté, même s'il voyait à peine avec sa longue chevelure. Oren, face à lui, le laissa passer jusqu'à ce que les cheveux du traître effleurent ses bras. Puis, d'un geste vif, il saisit fortement son poignet et le ramena aussitôt à terre devant lui. Vernaa s'écrasa sur son dos, ne retenant pas un cri de douleur. Il releva sa tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Valkynaz. Le faible Daedra ressentait de la colère alors que sur le regard d'Oren on ne pouvait lire que du dédain. A cet instant, le maître ne le détestait guère, ni il le haïssait. Le Kynval n'était plus un drémora appartenant à leur clan. Il était un déchet.

Oren se tourna, opposé à Vernaa. Ce dernier, grimaçant sa souffrance, fut attrapé à son poignet brisé par Malik. Le prisonnier se débattit comme une bête enragée. Le magicien enfonça presque les ongles de sa main libre au torse. Il envoya un sortilège de feu le blessant suffisamment pour atténuer la fureur. Le Daedra cessa de s'agiter, le serviteur enleva sa main. Il n'y eut que des traces de brûlure et des petites plaies, le cœur n'avait pas été détruit. Le Valkynaz avait patienté jusqu'à ce que le drémora sans valeur ne puisse plus résister.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ordonna Oren au magicien sans le regarder. Nous allons observer sa décadence.

Puis le chef, accompagné du jumeau de Malik, partit pour monter l'étage supérieur. Vernaa fut forcé de descendre l'étage inférieur.

Le Daedra avait été poussé sur le sol par le Markynaz quand il avait passé la porte. Il se trouvait sur l'un des deux balcons, il put voir la grande colonne de feu au centre de la tour. Le magicien ne le suivit pas et regagna l'étage supérieur pour aller rejoindre Oren. Vernaa souffrait terriblement, un humain n'aurait pas survécu plus longtemps écrasé de cette façon. Il mit quelques secondes pour se relever, il aperçut une épée daedrique sur sa droite sans comprendre sa signification. Que faisait-il ici ? Il entendit plusieurs voix, au dessus de lui. Certains criaient « A mort le traître ! », d'autres le huaient. Toutes ces offenses étaient adressées naturellement à lui. Le drémora comprit ce que le Valkynaz avait manigancé : il avait organisé un duel afin de l'éliminer, mais aussi de l'humilier quand il ressuscitera.

Il leva les yeux vers ses frères se situant le long du balcon supérieur. Oren était là aussi. Tel un tyran, il se tenait au bord du balcon opposé pour admirer Vernaa le traître. Autour de lui et le long du balcon circulaire, il n'y avait que des drémoras et des Xivilai. En clair, ceux qui étaient suffisamment intelligents pour dévaloriser et mépriser le rebelle. Une révolte ou une évasion lui fut certainement impossible, les Daedra le regardaient en hauteur et toutes les issues étaient verrouillées. Sauf celle du suicide.

Avant de ne songer à quoique soit, il vit un autre Daedra arriver au balcon opposé. Par instinct, il saisit l'arme de sa main droite et se mit en garde. A cet instant, le combat qu'il devait mener, il décida de le refuser. Son chef n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui comme adversaire. Il avait désigné Axeli. Oren n'en avait donc jamais fini avec lui...

Son supérieur reçut l'ovation du clan entier dès son arrivée. Le Kynreeve avançait nonchalamment sans quitter son balcon, le sien et celui de Vernaa se reliaient par deux petits ponts mais peu larges pour pouvoir tomber. Sa claymore était toujours rangée derrière son dos. Ses yeux exprimaient sévérité et rancœur. Il cessa quelques secondes de marcher. Puis il dégaina son arme. Le Kynval fut surpris et recula d'un pas, rabaissant son épée. Il s'y attendait mais il ne pensait pas qu'Axeli était déterminé à le tuer. Ce dernier n'attaqua pas encore, les acclamations des Daedra s'arrêtèrent.

-Axeli, je te donne ce privilège. Se mit à parler Oren à voix haute. Nous sommes les chasseurs et ce traître n'est plus qu'une proie distrayante. Si tu l'élimines, je fermerai les yeux sur ta sanction et tu regagneras ton honneur.

Puis on se mit à l'encourager ou à réclamer la fin de Vernaa. Même s'il était contre, il ignorait comment sortir de cet affrontement. Quant au dévoué Daedra, il fut conscient qu'il devait combattre. Il n'y avait aucun choix. Axeli avança jusqu'au pont de droite, le plus proche par rapport à la position de son ancien fidèle. Affaibli, le Kynval hocha négativement la tête au lieu de lui parler. Rien ne le motivait pour ce duel. Le serviteur d'Oren perdit rapidement patience.

En levant légèrement sa claymore, il fonça vers le drémora. Vernaa ne riposta pas mais bloqua l'arme ennemie par un mouvement purement aléatoire. Ses cheveux flouaient sa vue, il ne distinguait que l'arme et les yeux d'Axeli. Ses bras cédèrent rapidement et il se retrouva à genoux. Le Kynreeve releva le visage du faible à l'aide de la pointe de sa claymore placée sous le menton. Vernaa le regarda avec désolation.

-Bats-toi, je vais te tuer. Ordonna Axeli avec colère.

-Non, Axeli. Je ne veux pas, pas contre toi...

-Tu es forcé.

Ses lèvres bougèrent ensuite comme s'il murmurait de haine. Seul lui pouvait entendre. « Je la tuerai », dit-il. Les yeux de Vernaa s'écarquillèrent, il leva violemment son arme et repoussa la claymore daedrique. Il se remit debout.

-Non !

Jamais. Il ne laissera jamais Alyssia mourir entre les mains de son supérieur. Il enchaîna les coups d'épée qui obéissait à sa fureur. Axeli para l'arme qui visait n'importe quel point vital. Le Kynval n'abandonnait pas, il fit un pas de plus lorsque les armes s'entrechoquaient.

Les combattants reculèrent jusqu'au balcon. Une chute leur serait fatale, trente mètres les séparaient du sol. Le supérieur de Vernaa ripostait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'autre drémora devint bien plus agile et plus rapide que ce que le Kynreeve croyait. Il rassembla alors toutes ses forces comme son adversaire pour frapper cette fois-ci. Les armes se croisaient, ne frappant aucun corps. Leur regard se croisait, une même frénésie les animait. Axeli se montra plus fort. Il désarma et déstabilisa le Daedra, l'épée fut repoussée et glissa sous un bruit assourdissant jusqu'au bout du balcon. Mais le rebelle ne paniqua pas, la magie allait l'aider désormais.

Il riposta avec un sort de foudre. Axeli esquiva les décharges électriques, il le contourna rapidement. Sa claymore blessa la poitrine du Kynval, celui-ci retint son souffle à cause de la douleur et faillit trébucher. Le pont était juste derrière lui. Son supérieur leva encore son arme, prêt à le trancher verticalement en deux. Vernaa se tourna vers lui. Il utilisa ses mains pour maintenir ce coup violent, elles s'étaient jointes à celles d'Axeli et bloquaient la tentative. Le Kynreeve se montrait tenace et avança toujours sa lame sur le visage de son adversaire. Soudain, il sentit ses mains gantées le brûler. Le réflexe voulait qu'il les retire pour éviter qu'elles soient calcinées. Il recula sans lâcher sa claymore. Le drémora aux cheveux longs se releva vivement et envoya un puissant sortilège de glace contre Axeli. Son supérieur s'écrasa à cause du choc contre le mur.

Vernaa courut reprendre son épée, fit demi-tour, chargea vers le Kynreeve et lança une sphère de feu. Mais le serviteur d'Oren l'éclata comme un rien avec son arme. Ce fut alors à cet instant que le Kynval l'attaqua d'un coup horizontalement, il le repoussa avec une telle force qu'Axeli se retrouva sur le bord du pont. Son talon droit était proche du vide, il se tenait presque en équilibre. Il reprit une position d'attaque, pied droit en avant. S'il ratait son coup ou ne ripostait pas, il chuterait. Mais l'autre Daedra avança d'un pas, il se retrouva aussi sur le pont, et attendait. L'esprit du Kynreeve fut alors perturbé tandis que le clan criait la mort de l'ennemi. Vernaa se jouait-il de lui ? Préférait-il continuer le duel ? Ou avait-il l'épargner avec sa stupide pitié ? Bien que son regard montrait le contraire, Oren ne se lassait pas de ces trois secondes d'hésitation ou d'inactivité. L'un des drémoras allaient périr, maintenant.

Le Kynval relança une plus grande sphère de feu, son supérieur frappa horizontalement pour briser ce sort qui le brûlait sans même le toucher. La magie était cette fois bien plus puissante que tout à l'heure. Sa claymore, comme ses bras, se désorientèrent et pivotèrent vers l'opposé quand la boule de feu l'avait dépassé. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme sinon tout son corps allait tomber. Mais sa jambe droite, qui servait d'appui, avait déjà quitté le pont. Vernaa ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il perdit aussi facilement l'équilibre. Il regarda les yeux du Kynreeve, qui n'exprimaient aucune surprise mais une étrange sérénité. Axeli chuta.

Le clan entier n'en revenait pas, le traître sortit victorieux de ce duel. Mais on ne cessait de l'insulter, il ne méritait pas la vie sauve. Oren restait de marbre, Marek quitta le balcon. Le drémora qui avait fait tomber son supérieur se précipita sur le bord du plus proche balcon. Il essayait de le repérer. La lumière de la colonne de feu permettait de voir très peu le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Il aperçut Axeli, seulement il ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait son corps. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son action, il courut vers la porte menant à l'étage inférieur. Il était prêt à descendre la tour pour ne pas laisser son amant mourir.

Dans la salle entre les deuxième et premier étages, le Kynval fut frappé par derrière avec un sortilège de foudre. Mais il ne resta qu'un bref temps à terre, ce n'était pas la magie de Marek qui allait l'arrêter. Il se releva, presque en transe. Rassemblant toute sa fureur qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui, il jeta promptement l'épée sur le Markynaz. Le magicien la reçut à proximité du cœur mais la pointe de l'arme l'avait cloué au mur. Même bloqué, il se montrait insensible et déterminé. Oren allait aggraver les sanctions du rebelle. Pendant ce temps, le drémora continuait sa descente, de salles en salles et de pentes en pentes.

Vernaa arriva au rez-de-chaussée, Axeli était à quelques mètres sur sa droite proche de la colonne de feu. La lumière des flammes montrait clairement son visage, il avait fermé les yeux et du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Était-il mort ? Le Daedra s'approcha de son amant. Il avait sa main droite sut sa poitrine, respirant difficilement. Le Kynval s'écroula à genoux à côté de lui, choqué de l'avoir rendu si mourant. Ses mains tinrent celle qui restait au sol, presque inanimée. Sa voix était remplie de peur et de chagrin.

-Axeli, je ne voulais pas...

-Ne regrette rien. Tu as bien agi.

Ses lèvres bougeaient encore. Le ton de sa voix était très calme.

-Non, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu as senti que je n'ai pas contrôlé ma magie.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Si tu étais tombé à ma place, tu serais mort.

-Mais c'est toi qui vas mourir !

-Pas encore...

Axeli détourna son regard et toussa. Le drémora ne fit que s'inquiéter davantage.

-Tu continues à me mentir ? Leva la voix Vernaa.

-Pas cette fois, dit le Kynreeve en se guérissant. Mais sa magie n'était pas assez forte.

-Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Tu as obéi à Oren en m'affrontant, tu me n'aurais jamais tué s'il ne t'avait rien ordonné. Je n'ai rien voulu de tout cela !

-Vernaa, fais-moi confiance.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ramena sa main près de celle d'Axeli, sur son torse. Il utilisa toute sa magie afin d'entendre clairement son souffle. Une lumière blanche illumina la paume de sa main. Son pouvoir traversa en un instant tous les organes blessés de son amant. Axeli rouvrit instantanément les yeux, comme si la chute n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et cette guérison son réveil.

Avant de ne dire quoique soit, Vernaa fut saisi par derrière et sa magie s'éteignit. Les jumeaux retenaient chacun un de ses bras avec leur main serrée. Le rebelle fut surpris et se débattait, il pensait ne pas avoir entièrement soigné son supérieur. D'ailleurs, il refermait les yeux. Oren fit son apparition pour admirer le corps du vaincu, il marchait nonchalamment autour de lui.

-Tu es pitoyable, Axeli. Et presque mort, si ce traître ne t'avait pas secouru. Tu devrais savoir ce que je te réserve comme punition pour cette défaite.

-Non, maître... Supplia Axeli, le sang glacé par ces mots. Il allait encore être séquestré et séparé de Vernaa.

-Tu voudrais encore prouvé ta valeur ? Tu as déjà échoué.

-Je serai prêt à vous le prouver encore.

-Très bien, acquiesça le Valkynaz après un silence. Je vérifierai par moi-même, et le clan ne t'observera pas cette fois.

Le Kynval ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axeli se montrait si obéissant et têtu. Que cherchait-il ? Le Kynreeve était apte à se battre de nouveau ? Mais pour Vernaa, non. Il refusait un autre duel. Vernaa s'agita de plus en plus, mais les serviteurs du chef le maîtrisaient jusqu'à sa prison. On ne l'attacha pas mais on le jeta dans sa cage comme un animal. Sa liberté avait encore un prix et même plusieurs : les prochaines sanctions d'Oren.

Un jour entier sans la présence d'Axeli l'angoissa. Déjà que ses souvenirs perdaient presque les visages de Cassandre et d'Alyssia, sa ténacité avait failli. Le monde des humains était devenu bien trop loin et inaccessible. Au début de son existence, la solitude était son réconfort. Maintenant elle fut l'une de ses pires ennemies, à la même échelle que le Valkynaz.

Assis sur le sol, ses jambes étaient repliées jusqu'à son visage. Sans Alyssia, il était en manque d'amour. Il avait des difficultés à dormir. Les paroles sombres d'Axeli lui brisaient le cœur : « si nous devions mourir, moi et elle, de qui pleurerais-tu la mort ». Comment répondre si on aimait deux personnes ?

La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, il remarqua la silhouette d'un drémora. Il espérait voir son supérieur vivant. Le prisonnier se releva faiblement. Sa main droite écarta les cheveux qui couvraient sa vue. Il reconnut Axeli quand celui-ci fit un pas. La porte se referma derrière lui. La fatigue du Kynval se dissipa et il avança jusqu'au Kynreeve. Ce dernier était sévèrement blessé. Vernaa fut surpris, les coups qu'il avait reçu avaient été provoqués par des sortilèges. Son corps n'avait que quelques égratignures. Son supérieur avait un tout autre regard, il restait insensible comme si son corps n'était pas abîmé. Le rebelle s'était tout de même approché, il voulait le guérir. Il avait posé sa main près de son cœur mais Axeli la tint.

-Axeli, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Oren a seulement voulu me tester. Je me suis battu contre ses deux serviteurs.

-Tu as survécu ? Mais tu as affronté deux Markynaz.

-Oui, et je ne te mens pas. Racontait-il d'une voix meurtrière. J'avais déjà perdu mon sang-froid et j'étais devenu incontrôlable. Si Oren n'avait pas cessé le combat, je leur aurai tranché la gorge.

Étrangement, le Daedra croyait tous ces mots. Son amant glissa entre ses mains un parchemin. Vernaa ne comprenait pas, il regarda ses mains puis le Kynreeve.

-Tu dois partir. Oren estime que je peux te surveiller seul, Marek et Malik ne sont plus derrière mon dos.

-Non, ils sauront que tu m'as aidé.

Axeli recula, il dégaina sa claymore. Il la lui donna en la tenant d'une main. Il s'était ensuite approché plus près de lui.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Vernaa. Tu dois me blesser avec ma propre arme.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Fut surpris le drémora. Je ne le ferai pas...

-Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen si tu veux qu'on réussisse à duper Oren. Quand tu m'auras transpercé, disparais et va-t-en. Je t'ai laissé un parchemin d'Illusion pour que tu puisses quitter facilement la tour.

-Je ne partirai pas, pas sans toi. Viens avec moi, ta place n'est pas ici.

-Elle n'est pas de l'autre côté non plus. Je suis un drémora qui a tué bien plus de vivants que toi. Je ne préfère pas que les mortels me voient. Mais ils accepteront ton retour, puisqu'ils te connaissent.

-Et que je te laisse entre les mains d'Oren ? Je refuse, Axel...

Son amant avait fermé ses yeux pour l'embrasser. Les paroles de Vernaa se scellèrent par un tendre baiser. Et ce fut leur premier. Il resta silencieux et très étonné. Il entendit un autre bruit qui le horrifia. Le Kynreeve s'était transpercé, avec la claymore tenue par les deux Daedra. Les mains de Vernaa se salirent de sang. Axeli recula lentement l'arme ensuite et la lâcha. Le Kynval la tenait toujours à cause du choc. Son supérieur cachait sa douleur avec un regard calme. Il rouvrit ses yeux.

-Le compte à rebours a commencé. Fuis.

Il recula de quelques pas avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il ouvrit la porte de la prison puis referma légèrement la plaie pour ne pas souffrir au point de mourir. Le Daedra prisonnier fut perturbé, il n'avait bel et bien plus le choix et s'enfuit en gardant la claymore dans sa main droite. Axeli s'écroula à genoux. Vernaa utilisa le parchemin et son corps devint invisible. Il regrettait d'avoir abandonné son supérieur pendant son évasion.

Le drémora était redescendu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, il venait de passer la porte. Mais personne ne surveillait la grande porte, sauf un Markynaz. Il se situait à l'opposé de la colonne centrale de feu. Comme si ce n'était pas du hasard, le gardien fut Malik. Le sortilège d'Illusion le maintenait heureusement hors de vue du magicien. Mais pendant encore combien de secondes ?

La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, une autre drémora fit son apparition. C'était un autre Markynaz mais il appartenait à la catégorie des guerriers en raison de son armure daedrique et de son épée qu'il avait déployé. L'évadé comprit que la malchance était de son côté, il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre la porte. Il avança d'un pas discret. Mais le soldat Daedra marcha vers la direction du magicien et non vers la sienne ! Malik avait regardé le Markynaz parce qu'il était arrivé puis se tourna sans dire un mot. Vernaa essaya de marcher lentement vers la grande porte mais il s'arrêta. Le Daedra guerrier avait frappé violemment le magicien derrière son dos qui s'écroula. Alerté par le cri de douleur de Malik, le Kynval passa la porte avant que l'autre drémora ne l'aperçoive.

Vernaa perdit son invisibilité dès sa sortie de la tour, ce qui le fit paniquer. La porte d'Oblivion était au moins à deux cents mètres. Il pourrait se faire repérer par des Daedra. Avant de commencer sa course, on l'attrapa au poignet droit. Le Kynval ne put lever son arme pour riposter. Il cessa de se débattre quand il regarda la personne qui le tenait, vêtue d'un manteau noir.

-Cassandre ?

Il put lire dans les yeux de la prêtresse une profonde inquiétude et une grande sériosité. Vernaa était dans un sale état depuis plus de neuf mois d'absence.

-Vernaa, est-ce vraiment vous ? Fut-elle stupéfaite en remarquant la longueur des cheveux du Daedra.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être là.

-Je suis venu vous délivrer, je viens de faire diversion à l'instant.

-Le Daedra, c'était vous ?

-Oui, une invocation. Ne perdons plus de temps.

Elle le mena avec lui jusqu'à la porte dimensionnelle. Vernaa la regarda, il avait tant de questions sans réponses maintenant.

-Mais depuis quand vous pratiquez l'invocation ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu ce don, lui avoua Cassandre. Il a fallu que je m'entraîne longtemps, durant votre disparition. La magie d'une simple guérisseuse ne vous aurait jamais aidé à vous en sortir.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre autant de risques. Alyssia...

-Alyssia est en sécurité. J'ai quitté en douce la chapelle pour pouvoir atteindre la porte d'Oblivion.

-Je ne sais que dire... vous vous êtes entraînée si durement et vous vous êtes échappée pour me délivrer de cet enfer. Pourquoi, Cassandre ?

-Vernaa, vous êtes suffisamment humain pour répondre. Parla Cassandre avec une voix très mature, ce qui la différenciait de son caractère doux. Je suis votre amie et Alyssia est terrifiée chaque jour, à tel point qu'elle vous croit mort. Voilà pourquoi.

Le drémora resta sans voix devant ces mots remplis de vérité. Elle avait en tout point raison. Et Alyssia avait besoin de lui. Quand il ne la regarda plus, ils avaient traversé la porte d'Oblivion.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Courage

Chapitre 10 : Courage

Vernaa et Cassandre arrivèrent dans le monde des humains. Le ciel rougeoyant retrouva sa couleur bleu azur après quelques secondes qu'ils soient revenus. Le drémora sentit la fatigue l'envahir quand leur course s'arrêtait. Ses jambes cédèrent et ses genoux s'appuyaient sur l'herbe fine de la colline. La prêtresse avait atténué son écroulement en attrapant avec délicatesse ses bras. Elle avait son visage près du sien, elle put lire dans ses yeux l'épuisement. Il parvenait à rester debout.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, nous sommes partis de cet enfer. La rassura la guérisseuse.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Commença le Kynval d'une voix faible en baissant ses yeux vers le bas.

-Il est vrai que j'ignore ce que vous avez vécu durant ces derniers mois. Mais peut être que cela vous soulagerait si vous m'en faîtes part.

-Je ne crois pas. J'ai subi flagellation, séquestration et duel à mort. Mais je ne suis pas ravi de m'être évadé. Une personne... à qui je tiens beaucoup, a préféré couvrir ma fuite plutôt que de me suivre. Il aurait dû partir aussi.

Il tourna sa main gauche, ne tenant pas la claymore, pour voir sa paume tâchée de sang.

-Je ne sais que penser, il ne désirait pas mourir puisqu'il s'est blessé volontairement mais...

-Vous devez cesser de vous tourmenter et remercier cette personne, répliqua Cassandre en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Daedra. Les reproches s'avèreront inutiles à présent, vous n'avez plus retourner là-bas.

Vernaa ne répondit pas, il regarda la dangereuse arme daedrique salie de rouge.

-Nous devons rentrer, mais il faut que vous relâchez cette arme.

-Cassandre, je ne peux pas y retourner. Décida le drémora en laissant tomber la claymore d'Axeli.

-Que dîtes-vous ? Se questionna le prêtresse en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je suis troublé par ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. De plus les humains me n'accepteront plus, je ne peux plus cacher mon apparence.

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste, dit Cassandre d'un ton dur qui fit surprendre le Kynval. Ma présence est votre protection. Les gardes vous tueraient sans hésitation si je ne suis pas à vos côtés. Ils ne pourront que croire mes paroles et les vôtres : vous êtes Vernaa, celui qui a protégé les habitants de Chorrol grâce à sa grande bravoure.

-Vos mots semblent si vrais. Est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

-Oui, à condition que vous me laissez toujours prendre la parole et que vous soyez désarmé.

-J'attirerai toujours la peur même sans arme, raisonna le Kynval.

-Laissez-moi faire, ce n'est pas vous malheureusement qui convaincront les gardes. Vous le savez mieux que moi, n'importe quel Daedra est à première vue un être sanguinaire et terrifiant.

Le drémora termina cette conversation en hochant la tête. Le guérisseuse le soigna de ses plus graves blessures sans pouvoir lui retirer sa déception profonde. Il allait devoir reprendre le jeu du muet pour un bref instant. Mais était-ce la bonne solution désormais ?

Cassandre marcha à petit pas avec Vernaa pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la colline, le sol était plat mais l'invocatrice servirait d'appui au cas où le Kynval tomberait de fatigue. La porte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais les deux gardes postés à l'entrée donnèrent l'alerte dès que la silhouette du Daedra fut visible.

-Non, vous faîtes erreur ! Cria instantanément Cassandre.

Sans qu'ils se ne posent la question mutuellement, la prêtresse et le drémora accoururent jusqu'à la porte. Au lieu d'entrer dans la ville, les protecteurs de Chorrol dégainèrent leur épée et leur arc. La guérisseuse s'arrêta avec Vernaa à cet instant, ils étaient à dix mètres des humains. Un des deux mortels tendit son arc, pointant sa flèche vers l'ennemi. Le drémora recula d'un pas devant ce geste, il ne survivrait peut être pas s'il s'y opposait.

-Écoutez-moi...

-Écartez-vous, sœur Cassandre ! Ce Daedra est dangereux ! Dit le garde armé d'une lame.

-Non. Leva-t-elle la voix sévèrement. Il n'a rien d'hostile.

-Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Vous êtes en train de risquer votre vie !

-Vous vous trompez. Le Daedra devant vos yeux nous a protégé maintes et maintes fois. C'est Vernaa.

La personne concernée n'échangea aucun regard malgré la stupeur des humains.

-Ce ne peut pas être lui, vous nous avez raconté que c'était un Bréton. Dit l'archer.

-J'ai préféré mentir pour la sécurité des habitants. Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas eu le choix.

-Étiez-vous la seule à le savoir ? Vous savez que vous avez aidé un criminel depuis tout ce temps ?

Le drémora avança d'un pas, Cassandre recevait chaque fois un rejet de la part des mortels. Il devait parler. Mais le garde tira sa flèche quand le Daedra avait bougé. Il avait été tiré en pleine poitrine, ce qui fit tombé directement Vernaa sur le dos. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur. Le prêtresse se précipita vers le blessé malgré les avertissements des gardes. Elle tenta de répandre un sortilège de soin à travers son corps, retirer la flèche était risquée. Cependant, le Kynval l'arracha vivement. La flèche l'avait touché à proximité de son cœur, son sang s'écoulait. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Paniquée, Cassandre regarda vers les humains.

-Celui que vous êtes en train de tuer n'est pas un criminel mais notre sauveur ! Les raisonna la guérisseuse, telle une divinité. Il vous a protégé de l'Aube Mythique, il a combattu les Daedra et a mené une bataille à vos côtés il y a plus de neuf mois. Et vous refusez d'admettre qu'il n'est pas notre ennemi ? Amenez Alyssia ici et maintenant !

Elle ne pouvait pas y aller elle-même, les gardes achèveraient certainement le drémora derrière son dos. Les protecteurs de Chorrol avaient écouté cette fois la prêtresse de la chapelle et partirent promptement vers la ville devant cette situation critique. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de leur erreur et que Cassandre ne s'en irait pas.

Alyssia était la dernière chance pour Vernaa de survivre. Les talents de Guérison qu'elle possédait surpassaient ceux de son amie. Cette dernière avait abandonné ses plus puissants pouvoirs de soin pour s'initier à l'Invocation, ce qui avait sauvé en partie le Kynval. La plaie du Daedra ne se refermait pas même si la prêtresse faisait le plus d'effort possible. La lumière dans sa main était très faible. Vernaa craignit que la mort l'emporte.

-Alyssia, viens vite ! Cria la voix de la prêtresse.

Il sentit une main plus froide toucher son sang. Sa peau cicatrisa et la marque disparut sous une lumière éblouissante. Quand celle-ci s'éteignit, le drémora rouvrit lentement ses yeux. Toutes ses blessures n'existaient plus. Il reconnut les cheveux blancs et le visage de son amour, elle était au dessus de lui. Elle versait des larmes d'espoir.

-Alyssia, murmura Vernaa.

Le simple prénom prononcé rassura les deux femmes. Alyssia sentit l'éternel peur de ses derniers mois se dissiper et une immense joie la fit entourer son amant de ses bras. Le Daedra partagea son étreinte en silence, soulagé d'avoir regagné ce monde qui l'avait tant manqué. Alyssia écarta quelques uns des cheveux rouges pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle recula ensuite son visage.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, j'avais peur de t'avoir perdu. Lui avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

-Je suis enfin revenu, comme je te l'ai promis. Répondit le Kynval d'une voix calme. Mais c'est avant tout grâce à Cassandre si je suis de retour, Alyssia.

La femme aux cheveux blancs l'aida à se relever en lui tenant sa main droite. Elle regarda Cassandre pour la remercier avec admiration. Son amie avait fait tout ça pour elle, pour leur bonheur.

Le trio devait à présent faire face à la population, mais Vernaa se sentit désormais confiant. Même s'il ne pouvait plus cacher son apparence. Il avança main dans la main avec Alyssia, la prêtresse était de l'autre côté du Daedra afin de le protéger de toute colère incontrôlée des humains.

Ils avaient franchi le grande porte et rentrèrent dans la ville. La première chose qui frappa l'œil de tous fut évidement Vernaa. Sa race de Daedra dévoilée au grand jour. Entre une femme vêtue de blanc, de cheveux de même couleur, et une autre vêtue sombrement et de ses cheveux noir bleuté, il y avait ce démon. De ses cheveux rouges et démesurément longs, on distinguait les cornes de son front. Sa peau anormalement sombre et rougeâtre lui imposait une laideur devant ces visages saints et clairs. De ses yeux fins et rouges, on ne pouvait que distinguer de loin une pupille fine jaune. Et ses lèvres sans sourire que la forme de son visage ne laissait jamais paraître rendait le drémora dangereux pour quiconque croiserait son regard.

La peur se répandit très rapidement sur la place du grand chêne. Les habitants les plus faibles s'enfuirent devant la créature daedrique. Seule une certaine Elfe avança face à lui, le cœur rempli de rancune et d'audace.

-Tu es enfin découvert, et cette fois je te ne laisserai pas t'échapper. Déclara Lara, seule cette fois-ci.

-Tu affrontes la mauvaise personne, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Répondit Vernaa sans être terrifié.

-Tu es un tueur comme tous les autres Daedra, parce que tu en es un !

-Même si j'ai tué quelques victimes, je me suis repenti.

-C'est toi qui as tué mon frère !

Le drémora se remémora alors cette nuit et ce Haut-Elfe qu'il avait vu lors de sa fuite. Il n'avait fait qu'observer le meurtre de ce magicien, sa présence aurait semé la panique entre cet homme et celui qui allait le tuer. L'assassin, cela n'avait pas été lui mais un autre. Son silence et son regard impassible faisaient confirmer à Lara sa culpabilité pour la mort d'un membre de sa famille.

-C'était toi, avoue-le !

-Non. Répondit le Kynval avec sérieux et honnêteté.

-Tu te caches pourtant comme...

Le Daedra avança en s'éloignant de Cassandre et Alyssia, toutes les deux craignirent que cela allait mal se passer. Mais Vernaa n'était pas idiot et usa de la parole. Il s'adressa cette fois ouvertement pour que les oreilles de n'importe quel habitant l'entende.

-Comme un meurtrier, parce que vous ne savez que juger sur l'apparence. Tu es comme mes frères dans ce cas, qui veulent la mort de ceux qui ne leur ressemblent pas.

La Haute-Elfe fut en colère, prête à lancer un sortilège de feu. Le drémora ne se protégea alors que par ses mots.

-La violence ne te servira à rien. Si tu me tues, je ne pourrai plus vous protéger. J'ai juré de vous défendre et c'est ce que je suis toujours prêt à faire. Et vous le savez. Vous connaissez déjà mon nom, je suis Vernaa.

-Silence, monstre !

La magicienne leva sa main pour lancer son sort, mais Cassandre s'interposa en se plaçant entre les deux pires ennemis.

-Calme toi, Lara. Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Tu crois toujours que tout est contre toi. La vengeance ne te mènera à rien. Ce n'est pas Vernaa qui a tué ton frère.

-Et tu préfères que je ne fasses rien ? Je sais que c'est lui.

-Ton impétuosité va finir par te perdre. Tu seras seule contre tous, parce que tu n'admets pas que Vernaa, même s'il est un Daedra, est innocent et nous a protégé contre le mal.

La Haute-Elfe annula son sortilège et sa flamme s'éteignit. Elle se tourna pour s'éloigner d'eux, afin de ne plus jamais croiser leur route. Le drémora regarda la prêtresse, il ne pensait pas qu'elle emploierait des mots aussi sévères. La Cassandre qu'il avait connu avant aurait calmé Lara pour qu'elle reste leur amie. Alyssia revint vers son amour pour tenir sa main, ses yeux mêlaient déception et faible joie.

-Certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Lara me méprise toujours, avoua son amante.

-Elle n'a pas le droit de te traiter de la sorte, répondit Vernaa avec injustice.

-Nous devons rentrer à la chapelle, annonça la guérisseuse en les regardant. Vous avez une nouvelle étape à franchir, le regard de mes frères et sœur sur vous.

-J'espère compter sur votre soutien. La chapelle est un lieu saint, mon retour ne sera pas toléré.

-Cela n'a rien à avoir, lui expliqua-t-elle. Nos dieux vous acceptent mais la peur est humaine. Rassurez-vous, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Le trio entra dans la chapelle, Cassandre avait passé en premier la porte. Les prêtres étaient sur les bancs, ils se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers elles. Cassandre avança seulement d'un pas. Les frères et sœur revinrent devant la guérisseuse qui s'était absentée durant un jour sans raison. Le cœur rempli d'anxiété, ils posèrent de multiples questions sur sa brève disparition. Pourquoi ? Était-ce volontaire ou involontaire ?

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, mes frères. S'excusait Cassandre avec sincérité. Mais si je suis partie, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il était temps de franchir la porte d'Oblivion et de ramener une personne très importante, longtemps disparue.

-Avez-vous vraiment traversé cette porte, sœur Cassandre ? Fut stupéfaite la jeune sœur.

-Oui.

-Votre apprentissage pour l'Invocation, c'était donc pour... Dit l'un des prêtres.

-Pour pouvoir me défendre dans l'autre monde. Par je ne sais quel miracle, 'il' s'est évadé lui-même et ma magie lui a permis de quitter l'autre monde avec facilité.

-Vernaa est donc de retour ? Se réjouit frère Selan, le prêtre elfe.

-Oui. Il est ici, derrière la porte de la chapelle. Je ne peux plus à présent cacher son identité à cause des nombreuses tortures qu'il a subi.

-« Cacher son identité » ? Se questionna la sœur, suivi de quelques murmures et des regards surpris de la part des prêtres.

-Vous ne pourrez cacher votre étonnement et je le sais. Mais nous avons appris à juger sur les actes et non l'apparence d'une personne. J'appelle à votre tolérance quand vous verrez Vernaa, car la première impression ne sera pas la bonne cette fois.

Le Daedra franchit alors la porte, sa main tenait celle d'Alyssia. Les prêtres restèrent sous le silence, déclenché certainement par la peur. Mais Cassandre gardait un regard rempli de sérénité, tout comme Alyssia. Sa présence avait surpris puis calmé les esprits car elle montrait qu'elle était la partenaire du drémora. L'effet inverse aurait dû se produire, mais cette scène prouva l'innocence du Kynval. Si certains avaient des doutes, la guérisseuse ajouta un argument.

-Cela fait plus d'un an que Vernaa est parmi nous. Les dieux l'ont accepté depuis toujours, mes frères. Pour ses intentions pures. Même Alyssia qui craignait les Daedra a su lire dans son cœur.

-Faîtes-lui confiance, ajouta son amie avec un sourire sincère.

Il y avait encore comme une sorte de crainte qui se lisait dans les yeux des humains, causée par le visage de Vernaa. Il put changer par ses sentiments mais rien ne pouvait pas changer son apparence. Et il fallait l'accepter. Un homme trouva le courage de s'adresser à la créature daedrique.

-Êtes-vous toujours prêt à défendre l'humanité, même si vous êtes un Daedra aux yeux de tous ? L'interrogea l'un des frères.

-Oui, peu importe ceux qui me méprisent. Je recherche la paix et souhaite la défaite des Daedra, comme vous. Je le jure, devant vos dieux. Répondit le drémora avec serment.

Les prêtres inclinèrent leur tête, en signe d'acceptation. Finalement, ils semblaient très convaincus. Les résidents de la chapelle étaient tout simplement humains, et la tolérance leur vertu. A présent, Vernaa, qu'il soit dissimulé ou non, restait le même. Un héros.

On laissa ensuite le couple passer, Alyssia tenait à faire avancer son amant et il le suivait. Il remarqua qu'une seule personne restait assise sur l'un des bancs, dos à eux. Ce n'était pas une prêtresse.

-Nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter, lui annonça Alyssia en allant jusqu'aux bancs.

Il ignorait ce qu'elle comptait lui dire. Il regarda l'autre personne qui se leva doucement, elle avait les mains prises. De dos, il reconnut la chevelure blonde d'Élise. L'Elfe des bois se tourna vers le Daedra, elle semblait contente. De ses bras délicats, elle tenait un petit être dont le corps, excepté le visage, était recouvert d'un tissu en soie. Son visage légèrement rond était clair comme celui de sa mère. Sa petite tignasse du haut de son crâne avait une couleur rose inhabituelle, elle était le mélange des cheveux blancs et rouges de ses parents. Ses yeux fermés ne révélaient pas ses iris bleu azur.

Le drémora resta sans voix devant ce petit ange qui dormait paisiblement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être vivant aussi jeune. Il ne sut comment dire mais ce nourrisson s'innocentait par son apparence, comme la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne se doutait pas encore de l'origine de cette petite fille. Aucun son ne sortit des lèvres du Daedra, il ne voulait pas perturber son sommeil.

-Je te présente notre enfant. Murmurait Alyssia. Elle s'appelle Naamu.

Vernaa répéta doucement avec indulgence son nom tout en la regardant. Il était à la fois étonné et émerveillé. Leur fille était si adorable.

-Je pourrais te laisser mourir pour ton incompétence.

Axeli était resté à terre, le sang de sa propre blessure coulait. Oren avait été alerté par Marek de la fuite du traître. Le jumeau tenait son frère autour de la taille, il avait soigné Malik de sa profonde plaie. Celui qui devait surveiller le prisonnier se releva faiblement. Il avait sa main sur l'entaille, tentant de se guérir par sa magie. Le Kynreeve défia du regard son chef. Il lui faisait confiance mais il était capable de contempler son cadavre.

-Mais je ne suis pas mort, maître. Répondit-il d'une faible voix mais audacieuse.

Par ses yeux de dominant, le Valkynaz se montra insensible. Il fixait toujours le supérieur de Vernaa. Axeli avait eu tort de lui parler sur ce ton. Les mots d'Oren étaient aussi des armes redoutables, en particulier s'il évoquait certains sujets. Il prit le manche de son marteau pour simplement frapper le sol avec lassitude. Un bruit réclamant le silence.

-La séquestration ou la mort ? Demanda le maître, qui n'avait pas été dupé par le plan d'Axeli.

-La mort, évidemment. Ton visage me répugne après chaque séquestration.

-Tu réponds bien trop rapidement. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites.. quand je le ramènerai. Avoua le Valkynaz qui comptait tuer Vernaa dès son retour.

-Tu n'y parviendras jamais, pas sans moi.

Le drémora avait raison sur ce point, puisque c'était lui qui avait ramené une fois son amant dans leur monde. N'importe quel autre Daedra ne le pouvait. Oren ne laissa que cinq secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux que je ferme les yeux sur ce que tu as fait, et que je renonce à te séquestrer, tu vas devoir répondre à ma question.

-Je ne répondrai à rien. Répliqua Axeli en serrant ses dents.

-Vernaa était-il le Xivilai qui s'est élevé contre moi ?

-Si je te le dis, tu nous laisseras en vie ?

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, Axeli.

Mais il ne répondit pas pour protéger son amant, le Valkynaz allait le rechercher ardemment. Durant son ancienne vie, le Daedra avait plusieurs fois désobéi et avait fait face à leur maître. Et Oren ne supportait pas la déloyauté. La cause de son caractère rebelle fut sa nature de Xivilai. Axeli se tut et ne révéla rien.

-Je vais finalement te séquestrer. Et quand je le désirerai, je te reposerai la même question.

Le Kynreeve retint son souffle. Il allait s'enfuir de la petite salle mais Oren le frappa violemment avec son marteau au torse. Le Daedra ne put riposter car il était désarmé. Le Valkynaz le renvoya dans sa prison qu'il referma. Il se tourna ensuite pour partir.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole. Le mensonge.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Haine

Chapitre 11 : Haine

La présence de Vernaa n'était essentiellement remarquable que dans la chapelle. A l'extérieur, les jugements différaient. Certains voyaient encore le Daedra comme une brave personne en raison de ses actes. D'autres, majoritairement, demeuraient naïfs et méfiants en raison de sa race. La découverte de son visage avait changé l'atmosphère de la ville, de plus si le drémora se montrait devant la population. Et sa longue disparation avait brisé l'amitié des deux Elfes, mais en bien. Même si Lara s'était isolée avec sa rancune, Élise soutenait le couple. Car leur enfant n'avait rien de monstrueux et son avenir serait très bien établie avec un père dont le cœur fut pratiquement humain.

Dans la chambre du Daedra, Élise et les parents de la petite Naamu étaient à l'attention de l'enfant qui dormait dans un petit berceau. Par crainte, Vernaa entrait peu à peu en contact avec sa fille. Deux raisons l'empêchaient de donner tout l'amour qu'il souhaitait lui offrir. La première, le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son monde un bébé, qu'il soit un mortel ou non. La seconde fut toujours habituelle : son apparence, même si ses cheveux avaient retrouvé sa véritable longueur, et sa voix inhumaine. Il pensait terrifier sa fille plus fragile que son amour. Mais Alyssia ne croyait pas que Naamu serait pétrifiée dès son âge par un visage démoniaque. Elle se mit à porter délicatement leur enfant, qui réclamait ses bras par de petits gémissements. On avait l'impression qu'elle savait depuis toujours comment s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Élise força Vernaa à se lever du lit en attrapant son bras. Il devait approcher un moment ou un autre sa fille. Le Daedra restait encore dans le doute même s'il fit quelques pas vers sa femme.

-Elle n'a aucune raison d'être effrayée, lui dit l'Elfe des bois. C'est votre fille.

-Je le sais, mais elle est si jeune. Que pensera-t-elle si elle me voyait ?

-Tu vas devoir le découvrir, ajouta Alyssia en lui donnant doucement leur enfant.

Comme elle avait parlé en même temps et s'était imposée, le drémora n'eut le choix. Naamu était entre les bras de son père, il la tenait comme s'il la protégeait du vide. Cette étreinte était plus renforcée que celle d'Alyssia mais aussi attendrissante. Sa petite fille s'égaya par quelques cris, le Daedra la regarda sans savoir qu'elle exprimait de la joie.

-Est-ce que je l'effraies ? S'inquiéta Vernaa en prenant une faible voix.

Élise cacha un petit rire alors qu'Alyssia sourit.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit l'Elfe. Écoute ces sons. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir peur ?

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il hésita à regarder les yeux de sa fille, mais il le fit. Ses petits yeux clairs le regardaient avec innocence, mais elle était très contente. Elle était vraiment enthousiaste.

-Tu es heureuse, ma petite Naamu ? Murmurait-il avec douceur.

Elle ne put encore parler à son âge. Mais comme si elle comprenait les mots du Daedra, elle gardait le visage d'un ange et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Vernaa sourit faiblement, satisfait que son enfant n'ait aucunement peur de lui. Elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle était sa fille.

Quelques jours de tranquillité s'écoulèrent et la petite famille vivait dans une harmonie comblée. Naamu était adorée de tous dans la chapelle. Mais elle ne voyait jamais l'extérieur de ces murs religieux. Alyssia aurait voulu lui montrer les rues de la ville, mais que penserait ceux qui les observeraient ? La question la plus évidemment posée était de savoir qui était le père de cet enfant magnifique. Personne d'autre que le drémora vivant à Chorrol, l'ennemi des humains. Elle serait alors regardé comme un Daedra.

En dehors de ses parents, les prêtres ainsi que Cassandre et Élise veillaient sur la protection et le bien-être du nourrisson. Ce jour-ci, ce fut la prêtresse qui restait à son chevet. Naamu était si mignonne quand elle dormait dans son petit berceau couverte chaudement par un drap couleur améthyste. La guérisseuse s'était penchée légèrement pour caresser son doux visage. Mais à son contact, autre chose se produisit et la laissa sans voix.

Des images défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle vit en premier une horde de Daedra, ils étaient des milliers à détruire la ville. Elle put entendre comme si c'était vrai les cris de terreur des habitants. Puis, une voix remplie d'anxiété et de peur appela Alyssia et sa fille : c'était Vernaa. Ses visions se déroulèrent ensuite dans la chapelle. Des drémoras étaient à l'intérieur. Elle ne vit pas son visage mais écouta les pleurs de la petite Naamu, certainement terrifiée. D'autres cris. Sans défense, Alyssia appela de détresse son amour. Aucune réponse. Un Daedra la saisit par le bras. Elle allait traverser la porte d'Oblivion de force.

Sa main se retira instantanément et inconsciemment de l'enfant. Une sueur froide fit vaciller tout son corps. Mais la petite fille dormait encore comme si de rien n'était. Elle venait de voir à nouveau le futur, juste en ayant un contact avec une personne. Cassandre avait déjà eu une très faible vision lui indiquant qu'Alyssia allait être enlevée. Mais tout était bien plus clair, plus précis. Était-ce un signe d'alerte ? Les cris et les larmes de Naamu étaient des preuves : les Daedra allaient les envahir demain... ou très bientôt.

Élise entra dans la chambre, la prêtresse fut surprise et rassurée. Elle profita de cet instant pour échanger sa place avec l'Elfe. Elle la rejoignit jusqu'à la porte.

-Élise, pourrais-tu me remplacer quelques minutes je te prie ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je dois parler à Alyssia et Vernaa, sais-tu où ils sont ?

-Alyssia est devant la grand autel...

-Merci, Élise. Lui coupa-t-elle rapidement la parole mais avec politesse.

Cassandre partit directement en accélérant le pas, l'Elfe fut étonnée et comprit qu'elle allait parler à Alyssia d'un problème très urgent.

La prêtresse remonta au rez-de-chaussée et avança jusqu'à son amie qui se trouvait sur l'un des bancs, mais seule. Si elle avait pris le temps d'écouter Élise, peut être aurait-elle su où était le Kynval.

-Alyssia, je dois vous parler. Où est Vernaa ?

-Aux portes de la ville. Il m'a dit ne pas m'inquiéter mais il pressent un danger.

-Il ne devrait pas y aller, pas seul. Ajouta Cassandre, presque paniquée.

-Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta à son tour Alyssia en se levant.

-Les Daedra vont nous envahir, mais j'ignore quand. Ils seront bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Tu es en grand danger, Alyssia. Vernaa doit revenir, ce n'est pas aux portes de la ville qu'il les arrêtera.

Son amie fut pétrifiée dès cet instant, comme si elle revivait un cauchemar.

-On ne peut pas sortir, ils risqueraient de nous tuer.

-Il faut gagner du temps. J'y vais. Décida l'invocatrice.

-Non, n'y va pas. La retint Alyssia.

-Si, écoute-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Reste avec Élise et protégez Naamu.

Guidée par son courage, elle partit de la chapelle en courant avant que quelqu'un ne s'oppose à sa fuite. Mais le ciel grondait et était déjà rougeoyant. Elle se précipita vers la porte nord en contournant la maison d'Alyssia et en traversant à vive allure la grande place. Les gardes étaient derrière les portes mais non à l'intérieur. Chorrol était livrée à elle-même si les Daedra traversaient ces troupes. N'avaient-ils plus écouté les conseils du drémora guerrier ? Elle franchit la porte.

Ignorant les avertissements des humains, elle fonça vers le Kynval. Il était à quelques mètres mais en avant, isolé des mortels. Il avait repris la claymore daedrique d'Axeli qui était tombée de la colline. Vernaa était certainement parti depuis quelques minutes pour avoireu le temps de récupérer l'arme. De la colline se répandait maintenant une vague de rouge et de noir. Cela ne l'étonna pas que des Daedra inférieurs, et donc les moins intelligents, avaient été placés en première ligne. Le drémora fixait avec détermination et hostilité la grande armée jusqu'à ce que Cassandre l'interpelle.

-Vous ne devez pas rester ici, ce n'est pas vous qu'ils recherchent ! Cria la prêtresse.

-Je le sais mieux que vous, Cassandre. Dit Vernaa en la regardant brièvement. Je ne ferai que les attirer si je retourne à la chapelle.

-Mais vous ne pourrez plus protéger Alyssia si vous ne parvenez pas à les retenir. Lui rappela Cassandre en avançant à côté de lui. Ne soyez pas fou, votre sacrifice sera inutile.

-Je ne mourrai pas, je rejoindrai les portes de chapelle avant qu'il ne les franchisse. Mais retournez-y en premier lorsque vous le pourrez. Vous êtes aussi la protectrice d'Alyssia. Termina le Kynval d'une voix extrêmement calme.

Les Daedra levèrent leurs armes, les humains firent de même. Vernaa se concentra, préparant un puissant sortilège. L'ennemi chargea. Ils étaient bientôt proches. Le drémora envoya son immense pouvoir semblable à un blizzard infranchissable. La tempête repoussa une grande partie de la vermine daedrique. Elle ne bloqua qu'un bref instant les troupes. Ils se divergèrent. La prêtresse fit appel à son drémora à l'aide de son invocation. Vernaa tenait fermement son arme de sa main droite. Habituellement, une claymore était tenue des deux mains mais le Daedra avait besoin d'utiliser la magie à tout moment.

Les gardes avaient chargé à leur tour, situés sur la même lignée que Cassandre et le Kynval. Les secondes défilèrent à grande vitesse. La bataille n'était à l'avantage de personne, autant de mortels que de Daedra étaient en train de tomber au combat. Le miracle voulut que la prêtresse et Vernaa restaient en vie. Mais malheureusement, les armées du prince de la destruction ne renonçaient jamais. Ils approchaient des portes de la ville. Avant que le drémora n'avertisse Cassandre, elle avait déjà traversé la porte pour rejoindre la chapelle. Ses pouvoirs d'invocation ne servaient uniquement qu'à faire diversion dans un immense combat tel que celui-ci.

Vernaa évita de peu une sphère enflammée, il savait qu'on le visait mais ignorait qui était le magicien. Il distingua des cheveux noirs à travers la mêlée daedrique. Il reconnut le visage d'un des jumeaux, les fidèles serviteurs d'Oren. Mais ces derniers ne se montraient jamais durant un invasion. Le maître n'avait alors qu'un désir pour envoyer cette fois les Markynaz sur le champ de bataille. La fin de toute humanité.

Malik avait repéré le traître, il envoya un sortilège de foudre. Le Kynval l'esquiva. Mais, dès la seconde suivante, il reçut la même attaque provenant de l'autre magicien. Le drémora leva son arme contre l'un des jumeaux, mais il ne visait pas le second. Marek le frappa par derrière avec un sort de glace. Vernaa tomba à terre. Les Daedra avaient franchi les portes de la ville en combattant toujours les hommes.

Le drémora se releva vivement, les habitants étaient en danger. Il entra de nouveau dans la ville avec les gardes de Chorrol. Par chance, les guerriers et les mages de la guilde avaient ralenti les troupes ennemis en menant un nouvel affrontement sanglant. Aucun n'avait atteint la chapelle. Sauf les deux Markynaz. Le Daedra revint à la charge. Les magiciens l'avait senti venir. Malik lança un puissant sortilège de feu sur la claymore de son adversaire, ce qui le déstabilisa. Le drémora tenta de ne pas trébucher. Il riposta par un sortilège du même élément. Mais Marek envoya une gigantesque poudreuse contre lui, ce qui mit fin à sa magie et envoya à terre le Kynval. Le duo en profita et s'infiltra dans le lieu sacré.

-Non, Alyssia ! Naamu ! Cria Vernaa en se relevant avec difficulté.

Le présence des drémoras magiciens terrifia l'ensemble de la population, réfugié dans le seul endroit où ils crurent être à l'abri de ces démons. Cependant, les jumeaux n'attaquèrent pas. Ils marchèrent nonchalamment, Marek suivant l'aîné. Ils fusillaient chaque individu du regard. Les humains, craignant leur puissance, avaient reculé jusqu'aux autels et proche du plus grand. Les prêtres étaient en avant, mais Cassandre n'était pas là. Les Daedra finirent par les contourner jusqu'à apercevoir un escalier souterrain derrière eux. Soudainement, le drémora aux cheveux courts fut frappé par un coup tranchant au niveau du dos. Il chuta au sol à cause de la douleur. Malik tourna ses yeux promptement vers le Kynval. Il lança une violente décharge électrique contre lui, comme si la souffrance de son frère l'avait rendu coléreux et renforcé sa magie. Vernaa fut repoussé contre le mur. Le Markynaz soigna son allié par un pouvoir de Guérison et l'aida à se relever. Puis, comme deux fuyards, ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. Ils détruisirent chaque porte que Cassandre avait verrouillée. Le Daedra s'était relevé et les poursuivit.

Les magiciens fouillèrent de fond en comble chaque petite pièce. Vernaa les arrêta en milieu de couloir. Dès qu'ils virent sa présence, les jumeaux le blessèrent en même temps aux mains. Ils le firent s'écrouler par terre. Mais le Kynval tenait fermement la claymore tout en se brûlant les mains, car s'il la perdait il ne pourrait plus combattre. Malik et Marek passèrent la dernière porte en la brisant par un sortilège enflammé. Elle menait à un autre souterrain, précisément une crypte. Elle était très peu éclairée. Il n'y avait que quelques bougies proches des sépulcres et quatre piliers reliaient le sol et le plafond. A une vingtaine de mètres, il n'y avait plus d'issue. Cassandre et Alyssia, tenant son enfant, étaient ici. La prêtresse avança d'un pas vers les deux drémoras, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi sévère et haineux. Naamu pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, elle qui avait entendu le danger arriver depuis le couloir.

-N'approchez pas, ou je vous tuerai. Les menaça la protectrice.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas toute seule, répliqua Marek.

-Me croyez-vous incapable ? Répondit-elle avec dérision.

-Certainement. Mais nous allons plutôt négocier. Nous ne tuerons personne si vous nous livrez cette mortelle. Dit Malik en pointant du doigt Alyssia.

L'humaine craintive des Daedra retint son souffle par peur. Mais Cassandre resta froide. Elle aperçut Vernaa arriver mais les Markynaz l'ignoraient encore.

-Je n'avalerai pas vos mensonges, meurtriers. Je choisis plutôt la mort.

-Nous t'aurons prévenue.

Vernaa visa Marek et le transperça au dos avec son arme. Écoutant une respiration courte, Malik fut surpris mais il ne put riposter. Survenant de l'ombre, un drémora l'attaqua avec son épée. C'était le même Daedra que Cassandre avait invoqué la dernière fois contre lui. Le magicien tenta d'éviter de justesse le coup fatal. Mais il fut paralysé, la lame avait pénétré son bras droit.

-Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, mortelle ! Hurla de colère Malik.

Le Markynaz arracha l'épée qui le faisait souffrir. Il concentra sa magie dans un sortilège de feu qu'il envoya au drémora invoqué. Il fut repoussé vivement dû à l'ampleur du sort et se dématérialisa. Le jumeau avait un regard montrant qu'il était au contraire insensible. Il répandit ensuite une vague de glace qui éloigna Vernaa de son frère et blessa Cassandre, faisant apparaître quelques coupures superficielles sur son visage et ses mains. Le Markynaz revint jusqu'à Marek pour guérir ses lésions. Cela ne lui prit que deux secondes. Les serviteurs d'Oren se remirent debout.

-Si c'est la mort que vous cherchez... commença Marek.

-Vous l'aurez. Maugréa son frère.

La prêtresse avait fait appel à une autre invocation. Les jumeaux tendirent leur main gauche. Plusieurs éclairs furent envoyés contre la personne la plus faible : Alyssia. Cassandre utilisa instantanément son drémora comme bouclier. La mère et son enfant furent protégées avec le corps du Daedra. Mais seul Malik avait tiré ! Vernaa s'en aperçut lorsque Marek contra son attaque avec un sortilège de glace. Le magicien l'avait blessé avec une telle puissance qu'il fut envoyé au loin. Sa tête frappa durement le pilier.

-Vernaa !

Alyssia l'avait appelé. Elle fut terrifiée, ils n'allaient donc jamais le laisser en vie. Elle croyait qu'il allait s'évanouir et c'était vrai. Il saignait du front et ne se relevait plus. Ses yeux mi-fermés la regardèrent.

-Alyssia...

Puis, plus aucun mot. Il ne vit que le néant. Marek allait toutefois attaquer de nouveau le Kynval pour l'achever.

-Non, arrêtez ! Cria Alyssia de peur.

Les Markynaz se tournèrent vers elle. Même Cassandre la regarda. La prêtresse avança jusqu'à elle. Alyssia lui donna délicatement sa petite fille, qui pleurait davantage lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les bras de sa mère. L'invocatrice ne comprenait pas au départ, mais Alyssia allait certainement faire une erreur.

-Ne le tuez pas, par pitié. Les supplia-t-elle. Je... vous suivrai.

-Non, Alyssia. Ne fais pas ça ! Riposta Cassandre, stupéfaite.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je peux éviter la mort de Vernaa, je préfèrerais prendre ce risque.

A cet instant, elle regarda le vide. Ce n'était pas la meilleure décision et elle le savait. Son sacrifice allait tout de même épargner des vies humaines. Elle avança jusqu'à Malik, il la saisit directement au poignet droit et son frère prit celui de gauche. Elle était terrifiée face aux Daedra, qui étaient plus grands qu'elle.

-Sage décision. Lui dit Marek.

-Nous espérons que les mortels se montreront aussi compréhensibles. Ajouta le jumeau.

L'invocatrice ne put les retenir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la petite Naamu. Elle souhaitait que Vernaa se réveille rapidement. Mais il sombrait toujours dans l'inconscience.

Quand les Markynaz remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée, les prêtres refusèrent qu'Alyssia se fasse enlever par les Daedra. L'un d'eux avait approché, même si l'aîné des magiciens l'avertit une fois. Marek le menaça à son tour. Puis ce fut Alyssia qui l'implora de reculer. Aucun pas en arrière de la part de l'homme. Les drémoras lancèrent des éclairs en même temps de leur main libre dès la seconde suivante. Le prêtre avait tenté une riposte mais sa magie était bien trop faible. Il mourut une fois à terre. Les mortels et Alyssia restèrent choqués. Les serviteurs d'Oren s'en allèrent avec leur proie de la chapelle.

Personne n'osa s'attaquer aux Daedra. Quand un humain essayait de sauver le femme aux cheveux blancs, Malik prit une dague de sa ceinture et la plaça sous le menton d'Alyssia. Cette dernière resta muette et ne bougeait plus. La menace marcha à merveille et aucun mortel ne se dressait sur leur route. Marek annonça aux autres Daedra que la bataille était terminée et qu'il fallait faire demi-tour. Les ennemis remontèrent alors la colline. L'humaine avait traversé la porte d'Oblivion avec les Markynaz.

Le Kynval ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Il reconnut le plafond de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur un lit. Il se redressa vivement mais sa tête lui faisait mal. Où était Alyssia et son enfant ?

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Vernaa.

C'était Cassandre. Elle avait veillé sur lui avec Élise, qui tenait sa petite fille. Mais il manquait quelqu'un.

-Alyssia, où est-elle ?

La prêtresse ne répondit pas directement, on ne put lire que la tristesse dans son regard. Le Daedra quitta le lit et se releva.

-Où est Alyssia ? Répéta-t-il, paniqué.

-Ils l'ont enlevé, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis profondément désolée. Je n'ai rien pu faire... sinon ils allaient tuer tout le monde.

Vernaa fut dans un tel état comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa mort. Naamu fut inconsolable depuis la disparition de sa mère, elle avait perdu toute sa joie. Le Daedra devait repartir au plus vite. Qui sait ce qu'Oren préparait... il la tuerait peut-être vraiment.

-Je dois la retrouver, elle est en danger.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas remis de vos blessures. Vous ne pouvez pas...

-Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle meurt ! Haussa la voix Vernaa en oubliant la présence de sa fille.

L'Elfe enlaça dans ses bras Naamu, qui eut peur à cet instant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait crié si soudainement. Le Kynval quitta la chambre après avoir récupéré la claymore daedrique proche de la porte. Cassandre le suivit, sachant qu'il était devenu entêté.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas seul. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez enfin ? Lui parla la prêtresse tout en marchant dans le couloir.

-Et qui me soutiendra à part vous ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander de l'aide. Alyssia vient d'être enlevé devant les yeux de toute la population !

Ils étaient revenus au rez-de-chaussée à cet instant. Les civils restaient toujours à l'abri dans la chapelle, l'armée allait certainement les envahir de nouveau. Les prêtres veillaient à ce qu'il ne manque rien dans ce qui était désormais leur refuge à tous. Mêmes les gardes étaient présents aux trois portes menant à l'extérieur.

-Mais qui m'aidera ? Prononça le Kynval même s'il savait que tout le monde l'entendrait. Veillez plutôt sur leur sécurité, pas à la mienne.

-Je ne suis plus une guérisseuse aussi puissante. Je ne sais que me battre à présent.

-Vous ignorez ce qu'il y a vraiment derrière cette porte. Ce que vous avez vu n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend.

Elle attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de passer la porte.

-Je vous le répète : n'y allez pas seul !

-Ils n'attendent que moi. Raisonna-t-il. Ils ne tueront personne ici, sauf si je reste. Aujourd'hui, je suis leur proie.

-Et vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Oui. Ils veulent ma tête, mais j'aurai la leur ! Jura le drémora avec colère.

-Vernaa, ne partez pas !

D'un geste vif, il éloigna la prêtresse de son bras ce qui alerta les gardes. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes contre Vernaa. Mais ce dernier partit sans frapper quiconque. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Le Daedra marcha droitement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Puis, il suivit le sentier puis remonta la colline. La porte d'Oblivion était toujours là. Avant de la traverser, ses pensées ne furent centrés que sur celui qui tirait les ficelles de cet enlèvement : Oren.

Le Kynval fut de nouveau sur les terres de l'enfer qu'il s'était échappé. La tour centrale se situait plus loin. Il s'avança dans la plaine déserte, les Daedra s'étaient sans doute regroupés dans les recoins de l'immense édifice. Il franchit la grande porte. Quelques Daedra inférieurs traînait dans la première salle autour de la colonne, mais surveillés par des drémoras. On ne l'attaqua pas et Vernaa ne leva même pas son arme. Ils n'étaient tous que les pions obéissants d'un maître qui attendait.

Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur son ennemi lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle intérieur du troisième étage. Quand il remonta la pente, il remarqua le Valkynaz au centre de la salle. Le regard de Vernaa passa de la colère à la simple sévérité.

-Oren...

Il fit un pas de plus vers le maître, qu'il ne considérait pas. Oren restait toujours à sa place. Étrangement, il n'était pas accompagné. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de ses serviteurs. Le Kynval allait bientôt mordre la poussière dans ses propres mains.

-C'était donc toi, parla le chef d'une voix extrêmement calme. Mon éternel ennemi.

-Pour ce que tu as fait, je le serai à jamais. Répondit Vernaa sans comprendre le vrai sens de ces paroles.

-Axeli disait que tu avais perdu tout souvenir de ta vie antérieure. Il avait raison.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as mêlé avec cette histoire d'enlèvement. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, l'insulta-t-il sans retenir ses mots, il tendit la pointe de sa claymore vers le Valkynaz. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire de connaître mes origines ? Tu n'es qu'un tyran insouciant.

-Insouciant, en es-tu sûr ? Je n'oublie jamais les rebelles, sauf si leur « supérieur » me cache leur identité.

Axeli. Ce fut le premier drémora qui lui vint en tête devant ce mot. Le récit que lui contait Oren devint plus clair pour lui.

-Tu sais qui je suis, qui j'étais. Dit le Daedra.

-Il m'a fallu attendre dix-neuf jours pour qu'il te révèle enfin. Tu étais le Xivilai qui ne se soumettait jamais à mes ordres. Vernaa.

-Tu te réveilles d'un long sommeil. Répondit Vernaa en prenant le ton ironique d'Axeli. Tu respires enfin maintenant que tu le sais et ma mort va te soulager ?

Le haut du marteau frappa le sol. Un son que jouait couramment Oren pour faire entendre son autorité. Son regard resta impassible.

-Axeli ne t'a finalement pas tout avoué.

A ce moment, la porte se situant à la droite de Vernaa s'ouvrit. Malik fit son apparition, il tenait par derrière les poignets du Kynreeve. Le Kynval ne bougea pas, pressentant le premier piège d'Oren mais pas le second. Axeli le regarda à peine. Il était en parfaite santé, mais visiblement soumis, vu que ses yeux étaient dépourvus de sentiment. Le Markynaz le retenait. Ils étaient à gauche de leur chef, qui les ignora du regard.

-Il serait temps de tout raconter, Axeli. Dit avec lassitude le Valkynaz.

-Tu vois jusqu'où ça t'a mené tout ce que tu m'as caché, Axeli ? S'irrita le traître du clan.

Le concerné ne répondit à aucun des deux drémoras. Ne pouvait-on pas le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes pour qu'il conserve son silence ? Soudain, il s'accroupit à genoux en serrant ses dents. Malik venait d'envoyer une brûlure dans ses mains. Le magicien tint ensuite ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Oren le frappa ensuite à l'épaule avec son arme redoutable. C'en était trop pour Vernaa. Il chargea vers le maître. Cependant, le puissant drémora leva son marteau contre lui et éclata les os de son bras droit. Le Kynval s'écroula et lâcha la claymore. Il tenait sur ses mollets et très légèrement avec ses mains touchant le sol. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas, il regarda avec une immense colère le Valkynaz.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à sa place, mon pire ennemi ? Demanda Vernaa puisqu'Axeli demeurait muet.

-Si je réponds, je n'aurais plus qu'une envie : écraser ta tête avant de la trancher.

-Viens donc prendre ton trophée, Oren.

Le maître ne fit qu'un pas et s'arrêta quand Axeli ouvrit sa bouche.

-Arrête de chercher les ennuis, ordonna-t-il au drémora en le regardant. Déjà Xivilai, tu t'es soulevé contre notre chef. Ne recommence pas.

-Je n'ai pas dû que le fixer des yeux pour qu'il m'en veuille autant, devina le Kynval.

-Continue, Axeli.

-Un jour, tu as rassemblé d'autres Xivilai, et avec eux tu as défié notre maître. Tu voulais mettre fin à son règne et que notre dieu Mehrunes Dagon reconnaisse ta valeur. Certes, tu es parvenu à blesser notre maître. Mais... tu as échoué. Depuis, ceux qui te ressemblaient ne se sont plus révoltés. Personne ne t'a oublié depuis ta défaite. Tu fus le seul Xivilai soumis aux yeux de tous, m'obéissant.

Le Kynreeve marqua un temps d'arrêt. Vernaa avait enfin découvert qui il était réellement. Un pantin des drémoras ? Jamais. Il était un révolutionnaire, mais pour toujours, peu importe son espèce daedrique. Et cela déplaisait Oren à travers le temps, ou renforçait sa vengeance.

Marek arriva à son tour par le même porte que son jumeau. Il se plaça à la droite de son maître. Et cela fit réagir le Kynval. Avec une dague sous sa gorge, il tenait quelqu'un en otage. Alyssia ! Elle était terrorisée devant les drémoras. Vernaa se releva vivement en tenant la claymore de sa main gauche. Le magicien appuya légèrement avec son arme. Alyssia retint son souffle, elle avait horriblement mal et saignait presque.

-Relâche-la ! Cria le rebelle sans faire le moindre mouvement, son amour allait encore plus souffrir.

Les deux frères étaient loin de libérer la mortelle ou le drémora. Tout fonctionnait par rapport à leur chef. Ce dernier fit le sourd.

-Axeli doit encore te parler.

-Hors de question, tu répondras cette fois. Désobéis le Kynreeve.

Il fut frappé violemment. Oren lui avait presque écorché le visage, ce qui horrifia Alyssia. Axeli reprit son souffle doucement. Les coups se multiplieraient s'il n'allait pas dans le même sens que le maître.

-Toi aussi vois-tu jusqu'où t'a amené ta faiblesse, reprocha-t-il à son amant. La mienne sont nos secrets, la tienne sont tes sentiments. J'aurai aimé ne rien révéler sur le jour où tu es mort en tant que Xivilai. Nous avions enlevé cette mortelle, que tu vois devant toi.

-Tu as enlevé Alyssia déjà une fois ? Fut ébahi Vernaa.

-Moi et toi. Lui rappela-t-il. Elle était faible mais pas totalement inutile avec ses puissants pouvoirs de Guérison. Notre maître a préféré que nous l'enfermions. Et sans que je comprenne, il a désiré que seul toi devait la surveiller...

Son supérieur découvrit la vérité par lui-même tout en parlant, il regarda avec colère le Valkynaz.

-C'était un piège, tu l'avais minutieusement préparé ! Les mortels ont attaqué seulement la tour où « elle » était enfermée. Raconta le supérieur en jetant du venin sur l'appellation d'Alyssia. Et Vernaa y était, seul !

-Ce ne fut que le hasard, expliqua Oren impartialement sans regretter son erreur, le Kynreeve disait vrai.

-Vernaa est mort à cause de toi, tu nous as détruis ! Cria Axeli en parlant de leur amour brisé. Je vais te tuer, Oren !

Il se débattit et son maître le blessa au cœur avec son marteau. Le drémora baissa violemment la tête et cracha du sang. Il n'était pas mort mais étouffait tout en vivant.

-Que cherches-tu... à faire... avec moi et... cette mortelle ?

Oren regarda vers le Kynval. Il lui avoua enfin toute cette mise en scène.

-Tu vas devoir choisir une exécution. Elle ou lui.

Vernaa n'en revint pas, il écarquilla les yeux. Ce dilemme était un véritable cauchemar. Il ne pourrait jamais répondre. Pour son amant, cela était aussi un très mauvais rêve. Mais pour Alyssia, il n'eut que de l'incompréhension et la mort allait l'emporter bientôt. Le Kynval l'aimait, mais il était amoureux aussi d'Axeli. Il cachait à sa femme cette horrible vérité que personne ne pouvait accepter.

-Pauvre fou que tu es. Tue-moi ! Je ne dirai rien.

Ses larmes tombèrent instantanément. Son cœur lui faisait mal, très mal. Pourquoi le monde lui refusait-il deux êtres aimés ?

-Ta mort m'ennuierait, et Axeli préfère prendre ta place. Avoua son maître.

Axeli resta muet, il aurait voulu perdre la vie sans la présence du drémora. Et Oren enfonçait une épine dans le cœur des deux amants. Vernaa le regarda avec haine, ne croyant pas en ces mots.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche. N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais ma tête ?

-Si tu le souhaites. Je vais te briser les os en premier.

Le Valkynaz avança dangereusement jusqu'à lui. Déjà qu'il avait un bras cassé, il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le deuxième si son maître était furieux. Ce dernier leva son arme dangereuse et le rebelle fit de même en se remettant à peine debout. Curieusement, on lui laissa seulement le temps de déplier ses jambes. Oren le frappa immédiatement à la main gauche, qui tenait la claymore. Vernaa la lâcha, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il retomba à terre, car ses phalanges avaient bien senti le coup. Oren l'attaqua de nouveau, son marteau éclata cette fois le genou droit. Le Daedra retint son cri. Tout son corps était allongé sur le sol, il se tenait sur le côté. Il essaya de regarder vers la femme qu'il aimait. Cependant le Valkynaz cassa son épaule gauche violemment. Il ferma ses yeux instantanément et serra ses dents. Puis on entendit :

-Arrêtez, par pitié !

Le maître des deux drémoras cessa alors. Cette voix implorante et terrorisée fut celle d'Alyssia. Les mots n'apaisèrent pas toutefois la cruauté. Oren revint vers elle. Il ordonna à son serviteur de baisser sa dague située au cou de la femme aux cheveux blancs.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-nous partir...

-Je n'ai aucune pitié, mortelle. Sache qu'elle appartient aux faibles.

Le ton sévère de sa voix suffit à faire trembler cette innocente. Elle sentit ses larmes monter. Mais ce visage innocent et si triste répugna le Daedra. Il recula d'un pas. Vernaa rouvrit ses yeux et vit que sa main serrait le manche de son arme : il avait en fait pris de l'élan. Il fut averti et anticipa le coup. Il redressa avec difficultés en se tenant que ses mollets. Par peur, Alyssia ferma ses yeux et abaissa son visage quand le marteau fut levée.

-Laisse Alyssia, elle n'a rien fait !

Oren arrêta son geste et rangea son arme. Il regarda le Kynval.

-Tu as fait ton choix alors.

Non, criait le Daedra intérieurement. Quel choix ? Il n'avait rien dit. Axeli allait mourir ? Mais s'il refusait de l'accepter, Alyssia allait être tué aussi. Il était désorienté. Son amant avait un regard choqué, parce que Vernaa l'abandonnait. N'était-il pas plus important ? C'était impossible qu'il partage la même place qu'une mortelle dans son cœur.

Le traître du clan désespéra sous cette pression que lui infligeait le Valkynaz. Il devait tout avouer et essentiellement expliquer pourquoi, dans cette situation, Alyssia était bien plus faible qu'Axeli. Il se mit à parler le plus clairement possible même avec ses profondes blessures.

-J'ai appris à aimer, ce qu'aucun Daedra n'avait encore fait. Mais je ne pourrai pas choisir. Je suis maudit, la destin a voulu que j'aime deux personnes.

Il leva son regard et tenta de fixer ceux pour qui son amour s'était dévoué.

-Je suis désolé, Axeli. Je t'aime aussi, j'aurai aimé que tu viennes à mes côtés dans l'autre monde. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Alyssia. Elle a terriblement souffert par notre faute. J'aime Alyssia, comme je t'aime Axeli. Mais elle est fragile, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si elle meurt.

Puis ses paroles se tournèrent l'humaine. Une larme tomba pour chaque phrase.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne pouvais pas t'avouer la vérité. Notre relation aurait été en danger. Parce que, dans n'importe quel monde, on dit qu'aimer quelqu'un d'autre c'est rejeter son premier amour. Pour moi, c'est faux. Mais personne n'accepte un cœur partagé. Je voudrais que nous pussions vivre, nous trois. Alyssia... comprends-tu ?

Il ne demandait que le grand pardon. Comme Axeli, cet aveu blessait le cœur d'Alyssia. Mais cela ne dura pas. Elle semblait tolérer l'amant, parce que Vernaa avait fui son clan pour elle. Elle se mit à sa place. Si elle aimait deux personnes, elle aurait quitté le plus tenace pour ne pas mener le plus faible vers la mort. Son rêve aurait été de vivre avec les deux. Cependant, le monde était fait de cette façon : il ne fallait donner son amour qu'à son unique promis ou promise. Le Kynval commençait à souffrir mentalement à cause de sa tristesse.

-Axeli, je dois renoncer à ton amour. Je désire le meilleur avenir pour mon enfant. Il est hors de question qu'elle apprenne que je suis amoureux de toi, alors que j'aime Alyssia. Je suis désolé.

Le Kynreeve ne répondit pas à cause du mal de ces paroles. Il avait été ouvertement abandonné par le drémora. Pour un amour envers les mortels. Un silence tomba dans la salle. Ceux pour qui ces mots remplis d'amour ne les touchaient absolument pas, il était temps de tuer le rejeté. L'amant. Cependant, Oren se préoccupa d'autre chose.

-Relâchez la mortelle.

Marek s'exécuta sur le champ sans discuter. L'humaine fut terrifiée même si on l'avait relâché. Elle retourna alors en panique vers son partenaire. A ses yeux il ne semblait pas survivre aux coups fatales du Valkynaz. Vernaa regarda vers elle et se releva difficilement. La peur fit monter les larmes d'Alyssia. L'humaine avança jusqu'à son visage. Elle utilisa sa magie pour guérir les plaies de son amour.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner de t'avoir caché la vérité ? Dit le Daedra d'une voix faible.

-Vernaa, je...

-Vernaa !

Axeli l'avait averti soudainement d'un danger. Il avait relevé son visage, averti par le bruit assourdissant d'une lame. Son maître venait de récupérer la claymore daedrique à terre. Le Kynval fut surpris et protégea subitement Alyssia avec ses bras. Il reçut un coup violent sur son épaule gauche. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être soigné complètement. Le drémora se retrouva à terre sans relâcher Alyssia. Cette dernière fut de nouveau craintive. Elle avait regardé vers Oren, celui qui venait de frapper Vernaa.

Le chef des drémoras serrait fermement la longue épée dans sa main droite et le marteau dans sa main gauche. Son regard mêlait sérénité, dégoût et hostilité. Alyssia détourna son regard pour le cacher sous le visage de son amour. Peut-être que les Daedra haïssaient tant les mortels qu'ils seraient prêts à tous les tuer. Sa crainte se renforça quand le Valkynaz éclata de nouveau la même épaule de Vernaa mais avec le marteau cette fois. Les membres du Kynval cédèrent comme si on venait de le repousser, ils ne tenaient plus Alyssia. La mortelle sentit que le maître fut derrière elle. Son aura démoniaque, presque vivante, se pressentait. Sa taille imposante le rendait aussi très dangereux. Elle fut terrorisée et couvrit son regard avec ses bras. Rien ne pouvait pas la protéger excepté Vernaa. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Oren n'avait aucune pitié à ce moment et transperça le corps d'Alyssia avec la claymore. La femme aux cheveux blancs venait de perdre son souffle, tout devint flou. Sa tête relevée à cause de cette attaque lui fit regarder le plafond de roche creuse. La première chose laquelle elle pensait c'était Vernaa. Elle était au bord de la mort. Elle entendit son nom crier par le drémora. Alyssia tomba lourdement au sol. Comme vivant un cauchemar, elle voyait Oren lever son marteau. Vernaa s'interposa et envoya un sortilège de glace contre lui. Mais les deux serviteurs répliquèrent et contrèrent avec un double sort de feu. Le Kynval recula d'un pas à cause de la puissance de leur magie et le Valkynaz le frappa sans répit au visage avec son arme lourde. Il s'écroula au sol sur son ventre. Son visage était écorché.

-Ne tue pas Alyssia ! Arrête ! J'avais ta parole ! Rappela-t-il à Oren en ayant son corps étendu au sol.

Puis il entendit un bruit au lieu d'une réponse. L'éclatement d'un organe, écrasé par un poids. Puis, un souffle court. Une respiration presque disparue. Vernaa fut envahi par de nombreuses craintes. Il était en état de choc. Il tenta d'avancer avec son bras droit en rampant. Il leva son regard. Alyssia était maculée de sang, le regard écarquillé. On venait de lui détruire le cœur. Le drémora approcha jusqu'au visage de son amour, désemparé. Il approcha une main vers son organe vital afin de le soigner par magie. Mais il ne semblerait rien se passer même si sa main s'illuminait. Le cœur fut irréparable. Vernaa fut paniqué, ses larmes réapparurent sur son visage.

-Alyssia... Alyssia !

Il crut que ses yeux venaient de se tourner lentement vers lui. Du sang s'échappa des lèvres pâles. Le Kynval était en train d'épuiser toute sa magie. Il voulait entendre la voix de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Une des mains se posa sur la joue de la femme. Il espérait que sa peau ne soit pas glacée.

-Ver... naa. L'appela Alyssia d'une voix presque inexistante.

-Alyssia, ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie...

-Je... ne respire... presque plus. Dit-elle en laissant tomber des larmes à son tour.

-Non, tu es encore vivante ! Tu ne dois pas mourir, pas maintenant. Répliqua son amour inconsciemment, il fut furieux ensuite contre lui-même. Il ne guérissait rien dans le corps, c'était impossible.

-Tu ne... peux plus... Pardonne-moi...

-Non, c'est moi qui demande ton pardon.

-Je te... pardonne, mon amour. Je t'accepte... qu'importe...

«... qui tu es ». Quand il n'entendit pas le reste des mots, Vernaa devint incrédule et choqué. Il cessa sa magie et ses deux mains touchèrent le visage d'Alyssia. Elle n'était pas froide comme d'habitude. Elle était horriblement gelée. Elle ne vivait plus ? Non, sa voix suave avait disparu. Elle était trop jeune pour perdre la vie. Mais... Alyssia était morte. Les larmes ne cessèrent de tomber et Vernaa ferma ses yeux à cause de sa tristesse.

Et de sa haine s'éveilla le désir le plus fou : venger sa défunte en tuant Oren. Tels des mauvais souvenirs, il se releva même avec ses plaies sur tout son corps. La haine le domina plus que jamais. Il fixa avec fureur le Valkynaz.

-Je t'ai dit de laisser Alyssia ! J'avais ta parole ! Cria-t-il.

-Nous avons toujours tué les mortels, tu le sais. Et je n'ai qu'une parole, le mensonge.

-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Depuis le début tu attendais que je fasses le mauvais choix !

-Il n'y avait pas de choix.

Malik ne relâcha pas Axeli. Le Kynreeve ne comprenait rien aux intentions de son maître, et Vernaa non plus. Le magicien se retira au dernier moment car Oren attaqua le détenu. D'un geste vif, la claymore traversa le cou du drémora. Axeli essaya de reprendre son souffle et d'enlever l'arme. Mais le Valkynaz força davantage et le fit tomber sur le dos. Le Daedra ne put rien dire, aucun son ne parvenait à traverser sa gorge. Il ne put même pas prononcer un dernier mot. Pourquoi la mort pour lui aussi ? Quel était le sens du dilemme imposé ? Aucun. Axeli ne voyait plus rien, la silhouette du Valkynaz s'estompa de sa vision. Il allait disparaître, ou du moins quitter ce corps. Sans lui en vouloir à cause des mauvaises paroles, il convergeait ses pensées sur une seule personne : Vernaa. Ce dernier cria le nom d'Axeli, même si son amour pour lui s'était effacé.

Le Kynval était bel et bien revenu en enfer. On lui avait enlevé les deux personnes qu'il aimait, devant ses yeux. Sous la cruauté d'un maître dont il n'avait pas aucun respect. Et il n'y en aura plus. Plus de tolérance, plus de pardon. Seulement sa condamnation, sa mort. Il chargea vers Oren. Le Valkynaz se prépara aussi à le tuer. Sans que Vernaa ne le remarque, le maître avait du sang coulant de sa paume droite. Seul le chef Daedra savait pourquoi, il conservait éternellement ce secret. Il attaqua avec son marteau plutôt qu'avec une lame. L'autre drémora lança un sortilège de feu sur la main qui tenait la claymore. Oren lâcha soudainement la longue épée, surprenant ses serviteurs. Vernaa s'en saisit. Il était enfin armé. Mais le Valkynaz n'engagea pas le combat.

-Saisissez-le ! Ordonna-t-il aux deux magiciens.

-Jamais ! Cria le rebelle.

Le drémora tenait la claymore dans ses deux mains Les jumeaux n'avancèrent pas et lancèrent de loin leur sortilège mêlé de foudre et de feu. Le Kynval évita de justesse cette rafale dévastatrice et fonça vers Oren, ignorant à cet instant les Markynaz. Le maître ne bougeait pas et attendit le coup qui allait échouer. Faisant bien confiance à ses serviteurs, ils les laissa jeter leur sort. Vernaa venait de lever son arme pour tuer le Valkynaz mais ses mains et ses avant-bras se gelèrent. Puis, il fut repoussé au sol par une sphère de feu envoyé par l'autre magicien. Il tenta de dégager ses mains et de briser la glace. Certains que le Daedra ne se libérerait pas de ses chaînes, Marek et Malik l'attrapèrent au niveau des bras. Il fut remis debout pour être jeté en prison. Et l'impensable se produisit.

Le prisonnier éclata le bloc de cristal en compressant ses mains. Il était animé par sa haine. Sa lame effleura le visage du drémora aux cheveux courts. D'un geste rapide, il avait presque atteint les yeux, ce qui perturba le jumeau. Il recula et cacha son visage. Vernaa étendit son coup et tourna la claymore vers Malik. Les mains du Markynaz saisirent la lame promptement. Cependant, elles se mirent à saigner. Le Daedra rebelle usa de toute sa force et donna un coup vertical au niveau de l'épaule de son adversaire. L'arme traversa la robe et s'enfonçait dans la peau du magicien. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur sans lâcher la claymore. Il essaya de répandre des flammes le long de l'arme. Vernaa aggrava alors ses souffrances. Il trancha le bras droit en entier, ce qui annula la moitié du sortilège. Malik retint un cri et tomba au sol. Le Kynval recula alors, se retourna et transperça le cœur de Marek. Les deux magiciens venaient d'être vaincus, ils étaient à terre.

Le drémora regarda avec haine le dernier vivant : Oren. Il était seul, sans défense mais armé. Il fit un pas alors que son pire ennemi chargea. Vernaa visa la main droite du Valkynaz. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas faire et leurs armes se croisèrent. Le Kynval fixait les yeux du maître. Il devait mourir dans ses mains. Leurs armes se croisèrent. La force de Vernaa n'était pas de taille face à celle d'Oren. Le marteau était bien plus redoutable et ne céda pas. Le Daedra ne parvenait pas à le toucher et abaissa sa claymore. Il piqua vivement vers la main droite du Valkynaz. La pointe de sa lame toucha la paume et le sang s'écoulait davantage. Le maître ne montra pas sa douleur. Il riposta en donnant un coup horizontal sur le visage déjà abîmé de Vernaa. Oren atténua ses souffrances en retirant rapidement sa main saignante. Une fois à terre, le Kynval était comme paralysé. Toutes ses blessures se firent sentir soudainement. Il regarda malgré tout l'assassin. Curieusement, le chef ne se soigna pas et avança jusqu'au Daedra affaibli.

-Comment peux-tu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu me vaincrais ? Tu n'es qu'un Kynval, un pion parmi les autres.

Sa voix déjà sombre en raison de sa race devint terrifiante. Il y avait de l'autorité mais aussi une rancune lointaine qui s'éveilla en lui. Il avança jusqu'à son visage, le marteau glissa sur le sol sous un bruit assourdissant. Vernaa remarqua la main ensanglantée vers sa droite. Des gouttes rouges tombaient lentement.

-Tu crois pouvoir te protéger derrière tes larbins, tu es faible en réalité. Répliqua Vernaa sans que le maître ne l'interrompe. Tu gardes pourtant des blessures, tu cherches la mort.

Oren rangea son marteau daedrique. Il utilisa son pied droit pour éloigner la claymore que le Kynval tenait à peine. Le drémora n'arrivait pas à se relever. Le Valkynaz s'accroupit temporairement et saisit les cheveux du rebelle afin de le remettre debout. Le Daedra souffrait toujours mais serra les dents devant les yeux du maître des drémoras.

-C'est en gardant les blessures de notre ennemi que la haine s'agrandit. Ne l'oublie jamais, Vernaa.

-Tu préfères donc te salir les mains.

Il n'aurait pas dû répliquer. Oren tira ses cheveux pour l'amener jusqu'à la salle isolé. Il ouvrit la porte et rejeta le Daedra dans cette prison qu'il connaissait. Vernaa tenta de s'échapper mais se heurta face à l'arme redoutable du Valkynaz. Il sentit que ses côtes avaient été brisées. Son corps était allongé au sol. Il essayait de se soigner alors que la maître des drémoras referma la porte.

Le temps devenait éternel. Vernaa crut de ne jamais ressortir d'ici. Le sommeil ne calma pas les durs évènements mais les aggrava avec ses cauchemars. Alyssia et Axeli n'existaient plus. On venait de détruire sa vie. Il avait essayé de guérir ses plaies mais son visage avait encore des cicatrices. Les mots d'Oren lui revinrent en mémoire : « C'est en gardant les blessures de notre ennemi que la haine s'agrandit. Ne l'oublie jamais, Vernaa ». La haine, il la possédait déjà. Parce que celle et celui qu'il aimait venaient de lui être enlevé.

Le miracle se produisit un jour suivant. La porte s'ouvrit. Vernaa avait les yeux mi-ouverts, était-ce Oren ? Non. Il vit plusieurs personnes. Mais il ne se relevait pas, assis sur ses genoux. Il était épuisé et souffrait d'une dépression. Les individus parlèrent.

-Attendez, c'est Vernaa !

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui. Les Daedra l'ont enfermé, ça ne peut être que lui.

Des humains fixèrent le Daedra, il avait récupéré la clé de sa prison en tuant un garde drémora. Ces cheveux rouges, c'était bien Vernaa. Ce dernier n'eut encore aucune réaction, il constata à peine que les gardes de Chorrol étaient devant lui. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine.

-Il est affaibli, nous devons le ramener.

-Aidez-le à se relever, donna comme ordre le chef des gardes. Et partons d'ici immédiatement.

Deux gardes vinrent vers le drémora. Chacun attrapa son bras afin qu'il se relève. Mais son corps réagissait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Les humains mirent les bras du drémora au niveau de leur nuque. Il était maintenu. Vernaa fit quand un pas quand ses sauveurs commençait à quitter la salle.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda le Daedra d'une voix vide.

-Nous sommes venus vous délivrer vous et Alyssia, évidemment.

-Alyssia est morte. Déclara-t-il avec le même ton.

La nouvelle surprit tous les mortels, le corps avait été certainement déplacé. Un archer surveillant les alentours annonça qu'il fallait partir avant que d'autres drémoras n'arrivent. Ils rebroussèrent chemin sans croiser le moindre danger. Ils avaient déjà tué les opposants quand ils étaient entrés dans la tour.

-Non, commença le premier garde qui tenait Vernaa. C'est impensable...

-Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je n'ai pu rien faire.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû partir seul, dit le second.

-Je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas écouté sœur Cassandre, j'ai été aveuglé par ma haine. Et je n'ai pu sauver personne. Personne.

Il avait répété ce mot pour le renforcer. Au lieu de sauver une vie, deux avaient été perdues injustement. On comprit que les Daedra avaient torturé Vernaa avant de s'en prendre à la personne la plus innocente, son amour. Les humains firent en sorte de rejoindre la porte d'Oblivion avec prudence. Ils y étaient presque. Vernaa ne constatait pas qu'ils l'avaient traversée et qu'ils étaient revenus sur la colline. Dans le monde des mortels. Repensant à Alyssia, le Kynval fit ruisseler une larme sur son visage. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il n'y avait de retour après la mort. Son châtiment avait été finalement mérité. Aimer deux personnes était un péché.


	12. Épilogue : Sentiment

Épilogue : Sentiment

Le drémora fut ramené dans la chapelle de Chorrol, dans sa chambre. Tous les prêtres et prêtresses veillaient sur lui et sa fille. Élise tenait d'ailleurs le petit nourrisson qui gémissait quelquefois. Et Cassandre restait à son chevet, assis à côté de lui sur le rebord du lit. Inconsolable, il était tellement brisé qu'il ne regardait personne, si ce n'était que le sol à ses pieds. La main de la prêtresse dans la sienne, un geste de réconfort, ne lui fit aucun effet. Il répandait tellement sa tristesse, telle une aura de mélancolie, que tout ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce avaient un visage semblable au sien : il était sans joie.

Son univers de paix et d'amour venait de disparaître. Il avait perdu Alyssia à cause de son imprudence et de sa haine incontrôlée. Il était tombé dans ce piège si aveuglément et sa femme fut morte. Son ennemi de toujours avait utilisé ses points faibles contre lui : l'humaine qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur et son amant qu'il cachait mais aimait autant. Sa faute fut son rêve impossible. S'il n'avait pas eu deux personnes dans son cœur, le dilemme d'Oren ne se serait jamais imposé. Mais le choix en lui-même était un mensonge. L'ancien maître de Vernaa n'était qu'un tyran, un véritable Daedra qui détruisait toute forme d'humanité et annihilait toute émotion. Il avait opté pour la solution la plus simple : éliminer ceux qu'il méprisait. Sous les yeux de Vernaa. Aussi impitoyable qu'il était, le Valkynaz avait enfermé le traître au lieu de le tuer. La torture de l'esprit était bien plus douloureuse que celle du corps, parce qu'elle peut rester éternelle.

Par fortune, il fut sauvé par les humains alors que ces derniers l'avaient détesté en raison de son apparence. Un véritable paradoxe. Ces mortels l'avaient jugé sur la première impression de sa race daedrique : un être sanguinaire. Mais Vernaa était différent, un unique cœur pur parmi les démons. Il avait tué aussi des personnes comme tous les drémoras de son clan. Cependant, il s'était repenti de ses crimes tout en fuyant son monde d'origine. Une prêtresse avait prédit son arrivée, elle l'avait toléré dans sa sainte résidence. Désireux de changer, le Kynval jura devant les dieux qu'il défendrait l'humanité et qu'il protègerait les faibles.

-Vernaa ? L'appela calmement Cassandre.

Le Daedra reprit conscience avec la réalité, les larmes ruisselant. Il leva son regard. Il vit les prêtres, l'Elfe des bois et Naamu dans ses bras, et sa plus chère amie. Mais que dire à tous ces gens qui essayaient de le réconforter ? Il n'avait plus d'existence propre. Sa vie n'était plus que néant.

-Je sais que c'est difficile d'accepter sa mort, elle est si injuste. Avoua Cassandre.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, déclara-t-il sans cesse depuis qu'il était revenu dans le monde des humains. Au lieu de la regarder, il fixait le vide.

-Vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur, rien n'est pas de votre faute.

-J'étais faible et c'est une faute.

La prêtresse restait calme, même si le drémora se montrait têtu. Elle se remit debout.

-Venez, nous devons organiser une cérémonie en son honneur. Si vous l'aimez encore, je vous prierai de me suivre.

Les prêtres partirent en premier pour achever les préparations. Vernaa ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il aimait Alyssia, évidemment. Mais sa perte le blessait profondément à tel point qu'il désirait rester seul. Devinant que Cassandre n'allait pas le laisser dans cette pièce, il se décida à la suivre. Nonchalamment, il quitta la chambre puis le couloir.

Pour une quelconque raison, il cacha son visage alors que tout le monde connaissait son identité. Une partie de la population s'était réunie. Comme la chapelle n'était pas très grande, certains restaient debout. La présence de quelques gardes intriguait Vernaa. Même s'ils l'avaient sauvé, cela ne justifiait pas leur venue. Tous les humains se réunissaient près du grand autel, où les prêtres s'étaient assemblés. Cassandre avança vers eux, le Daedra fit de même mais en gardant son visage recroquevillé. Mais il s'arrêta quand il fut au milieu entre les deux rangées verticales de bancs.

_Pourquoi ces mortels étaient quand même venus ? Ils me regardent. Certainement, à cause de la crainte ou de la colère que je provoque en ma présence. On m'accuse évidemment de la mort d'Alyssia. On dit que c'était ma faute, sans doute un complot. C'est normal, à leurs yeux je ne suis pas leur allié, mais leur ennemi. Ils veulent me chasser. Je n'ai peut être rien à faire au milieu de cette cérémonie, dans cette chapelle, dans cette ville, dans ce monde. Je devrais m'en aller. Ce serait mieux pour tous..._

Cassandre rappela Vernaa. Il avait été perturbé par ses sombres pensées. Elle revint vers lui et abaissa la capuche noir, elle dévoila le vrai visage du Kynval. Le Daedra eut la sensation d'être humilié et la regarda. Il ne put répliquer car la prêtresse parla avant lui.

-Cessez immédiatement, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Pensez à Alyssia. Accepterait-elle que vous continuez à vous dissimuler ?

Le drémora ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux montraient de la surprise. Elle avait parfaitement raison. La chapelle était son refuge, pourquoi rester toujours dans l'inconnu ? Il finit par rejoindre Élise et la petite Naamu. Elles étaient sur le premier banc de droite. Quand il fut assis, tel un père, il murmura à l'Elfe de vouloir prendre l'enfant. Elle l'écouta et le Daedra récupéra délicatement son enfant dans ses bras. Elle faisait un somme, rêvant profondément. Il était rassuré et écouta ensuite les prêtres. Cassandre revint auprès des frères et sœur.

Elle, meilleure amie de la défunte, évoqua son passé quelque peu connu. Ses parents, comme bons nombres de personnes, étaient morts en voulant défendre la province de Cyrodiil contre les envahisseurs. On ne sut plus exactement à quel âge elle les avaient perdus. Elle avait reçu en héritage leur maison et un précieux don, le pouvoir de Guérison mais qui nécessitait bien moins de magie et d'apprentissage. Ce n'était que très peu de choses mais elle en fut satisfaite. Alyssia devint ensuite très croyante depuis le décès de son père et de sa mère. Elle fut persuadée que leurs âmes avaient rejoint les dieux. Ses visites régulières dans la chapelle la firent rencontrer Cassandre. La prêtresse était attirée par sa gentillesse et son unique innocence qu'aucune autre personne n'avait. Aussi fut naturel le hasard, elles étaient toutes les deux des Brétons. C'était une autre raison pourquoi elles s'étaient entendues de suite. Son amitié envers Lara et Élise arriva aussi vite qu'Alyssia avait croisé leur regard indulgent dans les rues de la ville.  
Et elle connut Vernaa. Aussi pure fut-elle, elle ne s'était pas méfiée qu'il cachait son apparence par prudence. Alyssia l'acceptait, elle avait lu en lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux. Sa présence lui était dépendante, elle l'appréciait. Puis, elle l'a aimé. Ce fut le premier homme auquel elle tomba amoureux, à vingt-quatre ans. Parce qu'il était un ange, comme elle. Son amour l'a même guidée jusqu'à lui et lui permit de rejeter les mauvais conseils de Lara sur le drémora. Leur bonheur avait débuté. Ils eurent un enfant, une adorable fille qui avait besoin de toute leur attention pour vivre dans un monde merveilleux.

Mais il ne fut pas encore aussi beau que dans la réalité. Les Daedra n'avaient pas disparu. L'infortune voulut qu'Alyssia soit enlevée. Elle avait agi en écoutant que son cœur, c'était à elle de partir ou Vernaa allait être éliminé. Mais aussi craintive qu'elle était, elle ignorait le destin qui lui était réservé. La vie fut ôtée à cette pauvre femme sans défense. De plus, on ne sut où était son âme. Avait-elle rejoint les dieux au ciel ? Ou errait-elle dans les terres infernales des Daedra ?

Les prêtres commencèrent un requiem et tous se mirent à prier. Le Kynval s'était mis à murmurer la prière, Naamu ne se réveillait pas encore. Cassandre regarda de temps en temps le drémora. Il devait se dire qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu. Personne ne lui avait pris son bien le plus précieux : son enfant.

Deux jours passèrent. Vernaa veillait sur sa fille. Il lui suffisait de la regarder pour se souvenir d'Alyssia, puisque Naamu était le fruit de leur amour. La joie n'était pas encore tout à fait revenue, mais ses bras et son sourire égayaient le nourrisson. Quand Cassandre et Élise entrèrent dans la chambre, le Daedra les regarda. Elles le saluèrent et il fit de même. Les deux femmes avaient approché pour voir si Naamu et son père se portaient bien. Le Kynval cacha durant un instant la vérité. Puis, il recula d'eux quand l'Elfe portait l'enfant dans ses bras. Il dit qu'il reviendrait.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Élise.

-A l'extérieur, précisa-t-il. Je ne vais pas aller très loin.

-Je vous accompagne, répondit Cassandre par prudence.

-Comme vous le souhaitez.

Visiblement, il était d'accord pour que la prêtresse le suive. Le duo quitta la chambre, puis la chapelle. Cassandre commençait à ne plus comprendre quand ils passèrent la porte sud de la ville. Elle s'arrêta sur le sentier après qu'ils aient passé l'écurie. Vernaa continua tout de même son chemin.

-Attendez, vous comptez partir ?

Aucune réponse de sa part. Il quitta le sentier pour se rendre dans la prairie, celle où il avait vu l'immense champ de fleurs. Malheureusement, il s'était promis d'amener une fois son amour dans cet endroit paisible. Il restait muet durant quelques secondes. Cassandre le rejoignit, deux mètres derrière lui. Puis, les pensées du Daedra devinrent des mots. Une douce brise se leva.

-Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu ici. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Vous m'avez appris quelle était la fleur qu'Alyssia appréciait.

Il regarda au loin les primevères aux pétales violet clair.

-Le jardin en lui-même est une vue magnifique, que je ne peux pas voir dans mon monde d'origine. C'est une vue que j'aurai voulu partager avec elle, et lui.

Cassandre fut troublée par ce dernier mot, était-il en train de se confesser ?

-Comme ces fleurs, les émotions doivent se sentir sans parler. On ne peut avouer ouvertement l'amour qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un. C'est ici que je n'ai pas compris qu'il fallait préserver l'amour et son silence. Le mien était extrêmement précieux et je me suis hâté pour aimer Alyssia. Pour recommencer une autre vie et oublier mon amant.

-Votre... amant ?

-Axeli. Il est mort, comme Alyssia. C'était bel et bien ma faute, Cassandre. Je n'aurai jamais dû aimer deux personnes et conserver le secret. Dans notre monde, puisque nous méprisons l'amour envers quelqu'un, nous ne tolérons pas celle pour deux. C'était ma faiblesse, j'étais sentimental. Si j'avais décidé depuis longtemps qui j'aimais réellement, j'aurai peut être sauvé une vie. Mais laquelle ? Je n'étais pas prêt.

Il s'arrêta. Cassandre murmura son nom, il avait parlé pour exprimer son péché. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

-Êtes-vous infidèle ? Ou êtes-vous capable de mentir ? Déclara la prêtresse calmement.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, avéra le Daedra.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce une faute ? Vous avez seulement avoué que vous partagez votre cœur pour deux êtres que vous aimez. Le monde a peut-être du mal à accepter un amour aussi étrange, mais il n'y a que votre ennemi qui est le coupable. Pas vous.

Le drémora ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ces paroles demandèrent réflexion, elle avait raison. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Et il n'avait pas été l'exécuteur. Ce n'était pas lui le vice. Oren était le seul responsable : un impur qui oppressait les innocents et les fragiles. Une flamme se raviva dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas sa haine incontrôlée.

-Oui, c'est lui qui a les tués. Se souvint-t-il, Vernaa continua d'une voix calme. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Sans répit, il a éclaté le cœur d'Alyssia. Alors qu'elle était si jeune.

Il se retourna et partit en marchant à l'intérieur de la ville. Cassandre le suivit sans se douter de rien car le Kynval avait maitrisé ses émotions. Il cachait ses intentions.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Élise était assise sur l'un des bancs. Mais il commençait à se faire tard et elle devait partir. Quand Vernaa était revenu près de l'Elfe, cette dernière lui donna son enfant. Le Daedra s'était laissé faire et elle quitta la chapelle en les saluant. Cassandre vint s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche et incita le drémora à la suivre. Il l'écouta mais ne resta que deux minutes pour étreindre avec amour sa fille. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. La prêtresse l'entendit aussi. Ensuite, il demanda à Cassandre, avec indulgence, de lui tenir Naamu. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce que préparait le Kynval. Elle le laissa descendre au souterrain. Il revint ensuite, avec la claymore d'Axeli rangé obliquement le long de son dos. Elle fut très étonnée et se leva du banc.

-Je dois vous quitter.

-Vernaa, êtes-vous fou ? Vous comptez vraiment partir ?

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais laissé partir de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous force à ne jamais renoncer ? C'est votre haine ? Cessez de l'écouter. Vous mettez votre propre vie en danger.

-Ce n'est pas la haine cette fois, parla le drémora sereinement. Je tiens à rendre justice.

-Vous n'écoutez que votre vengeance.

-Certes, une vengeance à accomplir. Mais je le fais pour la sécurité de ma fille.

-Vous vous dirigez tout droit vers la mort, ne partez pas. L'implora Cassandre. Si vous ne revenez pas, qui s'occupera de Naamu ? Elle n'aura plus de parents.

-Il ne reste plus que vous. Je sais que ma décision n'est pas la meilleure, mais je préfère qu'une personne bienveillante l'élève dans un lieu saint sans moi plutôt que de repousser chaque invasion de mes propres mains. Le mieux est que je me rende sur les terres de mon clan, pour tuer définitivement ce tyran. Il a déjà éliminé Alyssia et Axeli. Il n'aura pas ma fille, et je le jure devant les dieux.

-Ne partez pas seul, je vous prie. Lui conseilla Cassandre avec anxiété, elle ne pouvait admettre de toute façon qu'il avait tort.

Le Daedra cessait de parler et se tourna. Hors de question de mettre d'autres vies en danger. Il ne fit qu'un pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu.

-...pa.

Cassandre tourna les yeux vers Naamu. C'était elle qui essayait de parler. Elle tentait de l'appeler. Ce son résonna dans le cœur du drémora en serrait son organe. On le retenait de partir. Sa fille refusait qu'il s'en aille. Le drémora tourna son regard, de profil pour regarder une dernière fois l'enfant et la prêtresse.

-Cassandre, ce que je vais vous dire me blesse et vous blessera. J'aime mon enfant comme un véritable père. Mais je vous prie, ne parlez jamais de mon existence à Naamu.

-Non, haussa-t-elle la voix à cause de la tristesse.

-Sa vie serait un véritable calvaire. Je veux qu'elle puisse voir en dehors de ses murs, qu'elle vive heureuse. Elle souffrira davantage si vous expliquez que je ne pourrai pas revenir.

-Vernaa, ne faîtes pas ça !

-Je t'aime, ma fille. Dit-il à Naamu d'une voix toujours sereine.

Puis il les ignora. Son enfant parla plus clairement, mais le mot papa se transformait en une plainte. Cassandre était découragée de vouloir taire la vérité et cacha ses larmes. Son cœur pleurait mais elle tentait de consoler le nourrisson qui sanglotait. Son père était parti de la chapelle, dissimulant son visage comme son chagrin. Il quitta aussi la ville pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte d'Oblivion sans l'aide personne. Il était guidé par ce qu'aucun autre Daedra ne le fut : sa propre révolte et ses sentiments.

FIN


End file.
